Personal Assistant
by mizperceived
Summary: Rufus Shinra got more than he bargained for with his new PA, Melissa Hill. Join Rufus, Liss, Reno and the rest of the gang as love and hilarity ensues. Rated T. Rufus/OC slow start but worth it.. so my reviewers say. xP Set after FF7ACC
1. Chapter 1

"Tseng, I can't deal with this anymore!"

Rufus Shinra, President and CEO of RuSh Enterprise LLC, formerly the Shinra Electrical Corporation, sat at his desk with his head in his hands, nearly tearing his blonde locks out. It was a rare event to see any emotion from the business mogul but it was only his 1st in Command and closest advisor with him in his office.

"I need one of those personal assistants," he sighed.

"You have an executive secretary," Tseng pointed out.

"If it was things that needed handling during normal business hours, but..." Rufus didn't bother finishing his statement. He merely tossed another gala invitation into the growing pile on his steel and glass contemporary desk.

"I'll place a discreet ad and handle the preliminary hiring," Tseng remarked as he strode out of the President's office.

Tseng could have sworn he heard something to the effect of "Gaia bless you" in response, but he wasn't sure.

"Ladies" Tseng called out to the assembly of women. It had been two weeks since his discussion with Rufus about hiring a personal assistant. Before him was the cream of the crop, so to speak. The top ten candidates for the position granted they didn't know who they would be working for exactly. These lucky women were weeded out of hundreds of applicants. Rufus only had one request, it be a woman. Tseng didn't question it; he merely guided the male applicants to human resources and dealt with the rest.

The women before him all excelled in the initial written and oral interviews. All had been eloquent and charming. Now was time to further skim the pack down. Though highly unconventional, Tseng had informed the women that they would be taking a psychiatric evaluation. Tseng had been with Rufus for many years and knew him better than anyone. The person chosen to basically be an extension of Rufus needed to be able to handle anything and everything that Rufus or his Turks could throw at them.

Tseng quirked his lips at that thought. Rufus and the Turks were a combination package. To deal with the President was to deal with all of them. After three long hours and many tears shed the field was narrowed down to two.

Both candidates were women in their mid-twenties. That's where the similarities ended. The first candidate was a fresh faced woman from Icicle Inn. Her hair color was a more natural red. It reminded Tseng of copper and Cinnamon. Her blue eyes had slight twinkle in them, almost as if was on the verge of a smile or a laugh. Her rival for the job was a woman from Costa Del Sol. Her honey complexion and raven colored hair were a stark contrast. If Tseng was a betting man, and he was, he would say that she was definitely Rufus' type.

The final decision would be made by Rufus himself. He figured he would have both applicants sit in on his next budget meeting. Tseng brought the women to the conference room while explaining that during this meeting the proposed figures would be finalized and the initial cost contract signed. Tseng then introduced each applicant to their would be boss, Rufus Shinra.

"Rufus Shinra" Liss mused to herself. Here was the man that she wrote her thesis on in the flesh and boy those pictures in the paper did him no justice. Chiding herself, Liss regained some of her composure. She was here for a job, not anything else.

"Those the applicants?" Reno asked as he took his position next to Tseng in the conference room.

"Yes."

"Fifty Gil says he picks the hot mami from Del Sol."

"Fifty Gil says he picks none." Rude replied.

Tseng turned his head slightly to his left to face his men.

"I can't believe the two of you," he hissed. "Fifty Gil on the redhead."


	2. Chapter 2

Liss took her seat in the back right corner of the room and observed the men and women filing in. Gaia knew she needed this job but she was not about to resort to the tactics that Miss Sunshine sitting next to her was displaying.

As soon as they were introduced to Mr. Shinra this chick hitched her skin tight skirt up and then undid the top three buttons of her shirt. The top three! Jezebel. Liss thought about doing the same, and then remembered she was wearing a sensible yet stylish pants suit. Hiking up the pants would only show off her sexy white cotton socks. Liss snorted out loud at the mental image.

Noticing the looks she received from the strange sound, Liss mumbled a quick apology and started flipping through the proposal.

"Gaia. I bet if I hit someone with this it would be considered a deadly weapon. This thing weighs a ton," Liss whispered to the applicant next to her. Not receiving any response Liss looked up just in time to watch Jezebel preen under the gaze of Rufus Shinra. Liss rolled her eyes and went back to studying the proposal and contract.

The meeting soon commenced and Liss tried to pay attention, she did but she was busy studying the movements of everyone in the room. The tall lanky man with the shockingly vibrant red hair was busy staring at the ceiling. When the woman sitting closest to him looked up, he snickered. Liss bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. He would definitely be an interesting co-worker to have around, she thought.

The meeting was soon drawing to a close when a copy of the contract was passed to her and Jezebel as a courtesy. Jezebel neatly folded the document and waited for the meeting to end. Liss was about to do the same when something caught her eye.

The figures.

The figures were off.

Frantically flipping back through the proposal to where the cost of the building and supplies were outlined and itemized, Liss notes that the contract had increased the prices. Not by much but enough to almost skim the profits. It would be something easily missed. Just as Rufus Shinra was about to sign a multi-million dollar contract, the unthinkable happened.

He was interrupted.

"WAIT!" Liss exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat.

Silence fell upon the room like a blanket.

"Uh." Clearing her throat Liss flushed when Rufus turned a murderous glare on her. Tseng's left eye twitched ever so slightly and Reno smirked.

"M-my apologies sirs," she started while looking directly at Rufus Shinra. "I just noticed a slight discrepancy in the documentation."

Standing there for what she would swear was a lifetime, Liss began to fidget.

Tapping his right index finger on the table, Rufus nodded his ascent.

"Please, do enlighten us." He said.

"Th-thank you, sir." Slowly Liss approached the head of the long conference table to wear the President sat. "May I?" She asked while reaching for his papers.

Again, his only action was to give her a slight nod.

"Sir, if you see section 32 and subsection 64a, those figures are slightly lower than what they are listed as in the final contract." Liss felt Rufus shift closer to her to view what she was pointing out.

"Granted this may be just an uh typographical error," she stated as she noticed a slight smirk appear on his face out of the corner of her eye. "But it is an error that could cost you millions."

Slowly Liss straightened up and looked around the room. The contractor and accountant were having a heated discussion in whispers. The impact of what she did came flooding to her and she turned to look at the President with dawning mortification. She interrupted him. She rudely interrupted Rufus Shinra.

Rufus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and was silent for a moment. Liss looked to Tseng who was standing stoically with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Gentlemen, please meet my new PA, Melissa Hill."

With that said Rufus got up and walked out of the conference room. Reno and Rude slapped 50 Gil each into Tseng's palm. Liss stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. She got the job.

"I got the job..." she said to no one in particular.

Tseng came over to escort her and the second runner up out of the room just as Reno was turning down the conference room shades and Rude was slipping on his leather gloves.

Liss would remark that she never did see that contractor again... nor the accountant. Funny that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the O/C. kthanks.

A/N: wellllllll... Chapters 1 and 2 really should be only 1 chapter but I am a bit lazy to take it down and restart, so we will just proceed forward as my mind suggests. I do hope you enjoy this. Also, my spell check hates how Reno talks.

A very special thank you to my reviewer, PoisonedAngelous, and thank you to everyone that has favorited (that's so not even a word) and placed this story on their alerts. =)

* * *

Her first week of employment went by very fast. It was a flurry of activity, Tseng made sure she received all the proper clearances fitting her position and when he was satisfied that she was comfortable with the lay out of the different departments and their duties did he release her to be trained by Rufus' secretary. The President's executive secretary was an older woman, and she had been his mother's personal secretary while he was growing up. In a fit of nostalgia that was misplaced he decided to rehire her when he was starting up his fledgling company. Now was the time though that her responsibilities dwindled down and the brunt of all the work fell to his new personal assistant.

Tseng observed Liss during the first week, getting a feel on her personality and how she would gel with the family that was Rufus and his Turks. The Wutian knew that if he displayed trust in her, the Turks would follow. He explained as much to Rufus and vowed that he would be responsible for her until the time came when she had proven herself to the President, the Turks and the company.

Rufus seemed to not even notice her half the time, it was almost as if she was just another piece of furniture in his immense office. As a matter of fact, he did toss his overcoat at her that morning. When she gasped as the offensive material smacked her in the face he sternly stated, "well don't just stand there impersonating a coat rack if you don't want to be mistaken for one."

Shortly after that event, Rufus unceremoniously kicked her out of his office. Tseng passed her a look and she understood that this was one of those meetings in which her presence was not required and not to take offense to the brisk attitude of her employer. Tseng had explained to her that there was certain aspects of the company that she did not need to have knowledge of. She seemed to me mollified by that explanation, at least until Reno snickered something about "plausible deniability".

* * *

Sighing and bored out of her mind Liss wandered the halls, ending up in front of the break room. She pushed open the doors with more force than intended and sent the metal door clanging against the wall.

"Oops."

The noise startled both Rude and Elena who were enjoying a few precious "Reno-Free" moments. Elena squeaked while Rude just stared hard at Liss.

"Rough day," Elena asked.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. Just Mr. Shinra and uh the others are in a meeting right now."

"Really? Fantastic! I'm going to take an early and extra long lunch. Wanna join me, Rude?" Elena asked as she breezed out the door not waiting nor caring if she got a response.

Liss moved inside and took a seat at the table. Looking around the break room she realized it was more of a kitchen. Something her mother would be envious of back home. State of the art appliances, including a dishwasher and stove were nestled in dark blue marble countertops. The walls were covered with bluish-gray tiles and the floor was made of black linoleum.

Her attempts at making conversation with the man next to her was shot down time and time again. Giving up she sat there for a few minutes listening to the clock tick the seconds away. Soon, her nervousness began to show as she bounced her right leg up and down.

Finally reaching her breaking point, with the deafening silence closing in on her she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Damn, you must of won every round of the silent game growing up!"

Feeling her blood creep into her face, Liss knew that her embarrassment was showing, she quickly mumbled and apology and got up and walked out of the break room.

Rude stared at Liss' back as she walked out of the room. He waited almost a full minute after she left to let the slight chuckled escape his lips. For someone brand new she wasn't afraid to approach the seemingly unapproachable. Rude thought she would do just fine in the company.

Meanwhile, back in the President's office...

Rufus leaned back in this leather chair, mulling over the facts that were presented to him. Another death threat had come in that morning, though Rufus received them daily, this one was different and caused enough of a worry to warrant both the Director and his Second to approach him about it.

"So, what exactly are you suggesting Tseng? Go into hiding... again?"

"No, not-"  
"Then what?" Rufus exploded out of his seat to pace behind the desk.

The show of emotion was nothing new to either Tseng or Reno. Having been with him for so long and being through so much in recent years, Rufus learned the hard way that he could relax his guard around his two most trusted employees, no, his friends.

"It's not gonna be like Healen," Reno stated as he watched his boss carve a path into the carpet.

"Oh? Then what, Reno?"

"Look, just lay low. Ya got that new personal assistant, let her do some of ya work. That is what you hired her for, right?"

Rufus just stared at his subordinate until Reno raised an eyebrow in return.

"Fine! Where the hell is she anyways?"

"I do believe you told her to, what was it again Reno? Oh wait, I remember. 'Get the hell out of this office and do not return until otherwise instructed'" Tseng said in a near perfect impersonation of Rufus. Reno snickered and Rufus scowled at his oldest and most faithful friend.

"Well, whereva she is, she should stay. I don't like her," Reno stated.

"You only say that because she has been employed here for a week and has yet to look at you twice." Tseng shook his head wryly as he spoke to his Second in Command.

"Reno," Rufus sighed. "Can you try to keep it in your pants around her?"

"Whatever, yo. Don't sit there all high and mighty just cuz I got the balls to act on my thoughts. You want to know what exactly is hidden under those gahdamn ugly clothes just as much as I do."

Rufus stared at Reno as Tseng quietly cleared his throat. Suddenly Rufus snorted and sat back down in his seat.

The meeting ended shortly after that with Rufus instructing Reno to go fetch his PA and Tseng to make arrangements with the two remaining Turks to start seeking out new recruits. If the threat to him was as serious as Tseng made it out to be, having a bit more muscle around wouldn't an unwise decision.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Reno smirked at Liss' indignant exclamation. He found her in the ladies room just a few doors down from the break room.

"Yanno," he said as he sauntered up behind her while she was washing her hands. "You should be more observant of your surroundings. Never know who might be watchin' ya."

"It's the ladies room, meaning no men."

"Well, I'm here now ain't I?" Reno let the words slip out in an almost seductive whisper.

Looking up in the mirror, Liss stared at Reno's reflection, then suddenly gave into the urge and stuck her tongue out at him but not before saying, "Like I said, there's no men in here."

Reno quickly masked his look of surprise before leaning over and letting a hearty laugh out.

"I like you," he said as he winked at her. "C'mon, boss man is lookin' for ya and to celebrate survivin' the first week, I'm taking you out for happy hour tonight!"

Before Liss could think to protest Reno held up his hand to stall her.  
"Naw, not like that granted I wouldn't turn you down," he said with a smug smile.

Rolling her eyes at the menace, Liss moved around him and out the door.

"Fine, Reno."

* * *

Rufus watched as Liss walked around his office, putting together his files that he would take to his apartment to work on that night. He couldn't help but replay Reno's words over in his mind. He did want to see what was underneath that frumpy exterior. For the last week, her copper colored hair had been pulled back into a severe bun with minimal makeup on her face. Her suits, though professional seemed a bit mature for someone her age. He assumed she wore contacts because she would sometimes wear glasses the entire day and on others none.

The blonde sighed as he watched her bend over to retrieve a sheet of paper that fell out of the folder in her hand, then promptly shook his head when he saw a glimpse of white around her ankles. White socks with black dress pants?

"Ayo, Liss! Ready ta go?"

Rufus looked up as Reno walked into his office then looked at Liss. The smile she flashed Reno made the redhead pause and utter a breathy "damn". Rufus looked at her and noticed exactly what Reno did; when she smiled she smiled with her entire being. Her eyes sparkled more, her face flushed with joy. Rufus immediately had the image in his head of her laid out on his bed underneath him as she flashed that smile for him.

Reno coughed loud enough to get Rufus' attention and smirked at the blonde. Just as Liss turned around to look at her boss, Rufus plunked down in his chair with a scowl on his face.

"Uh, goodnight sir?"

"Good night Miss Hill. Reno."

"Yeah boss?"

"Remember what I said."

"Heh. Yeah. Yeah. You remember what I said."

Problem was, that's all Rufus could think about that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the FFVII world; I just like to have my way with them. *wink*

A/N: Thanks to everyone that added alerts and favs on this one. =) This one is a lengthy one.. blame it on Reno. That's what I do.

Reno: Gee thanks, bosslady.

=)

* * *

Liss followed Reno out of the building and into the bustling streets of Edge.

"Where are we going," she inquired.

"It's just up ahead."

They walked on in companionable silence as Liss looked about her surroundings. She had explored Edge when she first came to town but not this side. Something about it set off a frisson of unease in her. Reno kept sneaking peaks at his new drinking buddy. Being who he is, he quickly noticed the slight tension in her posture. He tested out his next words in his head before he spoke them. He wanted to make sure that they would sink in and she would understand.

"Where we're going, there are friends there."

Liss looked at Reno expectantly, hoping he would further clarify. Sighing, Reno dragged his left hand through his hair, at the same time; he reached into his inner left coat pocket and pulled out his pack of smokes. Pulling one out and settling it between his lips, he offered the box to Liss. Shaking her head, refusing the offer he shrugged and placed the box back into his pocket. Flicking his lighter, he lit his cigarette and slid a sidelong glance at her.

Reno looked up and saw that they were just a few feet from their destination and he pulled Liss to a stop.

"That place over there is where we're going. I want you to remember how we got here ok? This is important. There are some… things going on that I can't explain and won't even if I could yanno."

"Uhh. You're kinda scaring me, Reno."

"Shit. My bad, yo. Just know, if ever you're in trouble or ya gotta get somewhere safe outside the tower, you come here. These people, they're good people; they'll take care of you." Reno maintained eye contact with the girl until he was sure she understood.

Reno walked ahead a few paces. He tossed his half smoked cigarette on the ground, and as he went to snub the smoking embers out with his boot he looked over his shoulder at Liss.

"Oh, almost forgot. Short, blonde and emo doesn't like his sword touched."

Liss was about to ask what the hell Reno meant by that but he just winked at her and opened the door and stepped in.

Liss looked up at the sign about the door. "7th Heaven, huh? We'll see about that." Liss muttered as she slowly followed Reno into the darkened bar.

Reno walked up to the bar, passing Yuffie who was helping out with waitressing duties. As the ninja slipped around him, Reno playfully slapped her on the ass. When she turned around to glare at him he pointed at the man next to him, Vincent Valentine. As she scowled at him, he stuck his tongue out at her.

The playful and almost daily interlude over, Reno thought over his decision to bring Liss here. He approached Tseng about it earlier and the older man readily agreed. Liss was not a Turk and they had to keep that in mind that now there was a civilian in their midst almost as often as the President was. Both Tseng and Reno felt that it would be a good idea to keep this decision hidden from the President. There really was no love lost between the two parties but a grudging and fragile relationship had formed over recent years between Shinra and his Turks and the members of the now defunct AVALANCHE. Reno had Rude call Tifa and smooth over the details with her before Reno left the building with the PA.

Liss slide onto the stool next to Reno as he shouted down the bar to the woman behind the counter.

"Ayo Tifa! What the hell yo? The gang is all here and no invites for tha Turks! I'm hurt, I really am."

The brunette swayed in their direction and slowly walked down. "Aw, you know you're always welcome here," she said with an easy smile.

"More like my gil is welcomed here," Reno said as he reached over the bar and grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and two tumblers. Tifa playfully swatted his hands away as she laughed off his comment.

"Since when have you paid? I do believe that your bar tab is well over a grand right now."

"Uh, the check is in the mail," he said as he winked at her.

Liss watched Reno pour his glass and as he was about to pour hers she finally spoke up. "Oh! No no no. None for me, I'll have water."

The look Reno gave her caused her to laugh. He looked like a young child who had his favorite toy destroyed. Utter horror.

"Water? WATER! YOU'RE IN THE BEST GAHDAMN BAR EVAH AND YOU WANT WATTAH? YOU. SHOT. NOW."

Liss looked at Reno like he grew a second head.

"Or are ya chicken, gingah?"

Oh that did it, Liss thought. No one called her a chicken, or a gingah for that matter. Leaning in close Liss spoke clearly and annunciated every word.

"BRING. IT. ON."

Tifa was now standing in front of them, watching the interplay between the two customers. Reno turned to her and made the brief introductions and asked for shots of her strongest whiskey.

Two shots and a chaser later, Liss relaxed enough to take off her suit jacket. Reno noted how the ivory silk skimmed over her curves. Oh yes, he thought, she was definitely hiding something. Too bad it wasn't for him to discover, he ended the thought on a sigh as his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Taking the phone out, he checked the caller id and grunted. He expected this call, just not this soon. Excusing himself from Liss, he maneuvered his way to head out the door, to get a modicum of privacy for this call.

* * *

At the door, a well muscled man sat observing everything. He noticed Reno's companion as soon as she walked in. She was definitely not Reno's type. Not at all. Figuring this was the woman Rude had called Tifa about earlier, he slowly stalked his way to the bar to get a better look.

Liss sat at the bar waiting for Reno to return. Their third shots were waiting. Already feeling a good buzz, Liss grabbed a handful of pretzels from the bowl Tifa placed in front of her. She munched away as she felt a slow warming sensation ease up her back. Turning her head sharply to the left she came face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Liss forgot to breathe as she gazed into those eyes. She forgot to chew as well as she took a deep gulp of air. Nearly choking she reached out to get the nearest liquid in her and sloshed down both her and Reno's shots.

He was still not used to people's first reactions to looking him in the eyes. It varied from awe to a tremor of fear running through the person staring at him. But this girl in front of him, her reaction was priceless, and then she choked and downed two shots of his favorite liquor in rapid succession. He lightly patted her back until she waved him off and mumbled a quick apology.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she attempted to regain some composure.

"Its fine, " he said as a ghost of a smile flitted past his lips. Holding out his hand he introduced himself. "Cloud. Cloud Strife and you are?"

"In heaven," she whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked as he pretended not to hear her.

"Melissa Hill. Liss." She said as she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Liss. That's pretty. Well, I have to get back to the door. It was nice to meet you."

As Cloud turned around Liss blurted, "SWORD!"

Cloud turned around and looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Shit. I did it again. Just blurting things. Sorry, it's just, well Reno said to me before we came in here something like 'short, blonde and emo doesn't like his sword touched.' I just didn't think he meant an actual sword. Oh damn, I don't think I was supposed to repeat that."

Cloud stared hard at her as he took in the words, then surprised himself with his next actions. Slowly he moved towards her, invading her space.

"Is that so?" Liss gave the man a helpless nod. "He's right. I don't like my sword touched."

Liss gulped as Cloud reached out with a gloved hand and stroked her jaw as he leaned in, he stared directly in her eyes and uttered, "I love having it stroked though."

Liss squeaked and slammed her eyes shut. A minute later when she opened them, the blonde was gone and Reno was approaching her.

* * *

Reno walked around the corner and hit the accept button on his cell phone.

"Reno."

"Where are you?"

"Out yo."

"Out? Out where?"

"Sir, with all due respect," even Reno had the decency to snicker at that statement. "We're at one of the local pubs. No harm being done."

Rufus snorted in response to that. Reno walked back to the door and stood there, keeping Liss in his sights from outside.

"Look, you ain't gotta worry bout me yo. She ain't interested, I'm not her type."

Rufus' interest was definitely piqued at that comment.

"Oh. What exactly is her type then?"

Reno stood there in the doorway, watching Liss' interaction with Cloud.

"Blondes."

Rufus wasn't expecting that. He struggled for a moment to come up with a response but was cut off by Reno.

Reno's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Cloud was flirting. With a girl. What. Tha. Hell.

"I gotta go yo. We're about to leave. I'ma walk her home and I'll be up to check in on ya and go over the plans Tseng and I came up with."

"Alright."

Reno strolled casually towards Liss. For all outward appearances he was the very definition of calm, cool and collected. Inside though, his thoughts were in a turmoil. He hoped the interaction between Cloud and Liss wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Liss nodded her acceptance.

"Hey Tifa! How much, yo?"

"Nothing, it's on the house."

Reno was taken aback at that. Granted they joked about him having a tab but he always did settle up at the end of the night.

Liss thanked Tifa and said goodnight.

"I'll be back later tonight. If Rude get here if I do, giv'im a kiss for me," Reno told the beautiful brunette.

"Only if you do the same," she replied with a wink.

Just as the duo was about to walk away from the bar Tifa called Liss back over and slipped her a small folded piece of paper. Reno looked at Tifa who just shook her head at him. Either she knew what it was and wasn't telling him, or she honestly didn't know. Reno had a bad feeling about this and scowled at his escort. Liss was to buzzed to think or care. She slipped the folded paper into her purse without looking at it and grabbed onto Reno's sleeve for balance as he lead them out of the now overly crowded bar.

In order to leave the bar, they had to walk out the exit that Cloud was standing by. The only acknowledgement of each others presence the men gave was a nod towards each other. Cloud flashed a brief smile and he was thoroughly rewarded with a pretty blush. Reno took note and practically dragged the tipsy redhead out into the streets of Edge.

Neither said a word on the walk back to Liss' apartment. Nor at the door where he made sure she was safe and locked in. Reno decided that he would not tell Rufus about that part of the evening. Not one word.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed (PoisonedAngelous and stormpiper) and those that placed this story on their favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me. =) I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are starting to roll and who knows what may happen… I do have another chapter or two ready to roll.. if I get decent feedback from this installment I'll upload the next chapter within 24hrs. Turks honor!

* * *

It was two days after enjoying 'Happy Hour' with Reno that Liss discovered the paper she had shoved into her purse. It was early afternoon on the following Sunday and she was putting together her outfit for the next morning. Deciding to switch out her purses, she spilled the contents out on her full size bed. There, lying innocently in the rubble of lip-gloss, breath mints and a key ring full of those obnoxious savings cards was the paper.

Liss grabbed the paper and flicked it open. In neat and compact print was a name and phone number.

"Cloud?" she said out loud. She struggled for a minute trying to remember who that was, then as if someone flipped the light switch on her memory she groaned as she recalled exactly who he was.

"Sword-dude. Gah. He must think I'm some kind of idiot or something. But why give me his number?" Moving around her bedroom to grab her cell phone, Liss turned towards her bed and directed her next question to the stuffed Chocobo plushie. "Should I or shouldn't I? Oh, what the hell." She flopped down on the bed and prayed that the call would go straight to voicemail.

If you asked Cloud, and several people had since that night, why he gave his number to the woman who came with Reno he would simply look at you and shrug. He didn't even know why he did it. Maybe it was because she was new in town and wouldn't have a preconceived notion of him. Maybe it was her bluntness, albeit it was alcohol induced at the time. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, just that it was something. Cid had made a passing comment that it could also be that she was a new Shinra employee, Rufus' PA to be exact and Cloud always did enjoy taking away things from Rufus. He wasn't about to question that. But he gave Tifa the slip of paper Friday night. Now it was Sunday and not a peep. Tifa swore that she gave her the note and specifically saw that it was put into the girl's purse. Maybe he misread the slight attraction between them; maybe Reno snatched the paper when she wasn't looking. He wasn't going to worry about it, he did something completely out of character for once and it felt good to come out of his shell. He would not over think this. No way. Not happening. So, why was he still thinking about it as he sat at the bar in 7th Heaven slowly nursing his beer?

Cloud snapped out of his far away stare as his phone vibrated on the smooth wood bar top. Snatching the annoying piece of technology off the flat surface, he didn't bother to look at the caller id as he hit the 'accept' button and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

Liss was a little taken aback by Cloud's rough greeting. Maybe he didn't know that she was given his number.

"Ah, Cloud? It's uhm." Liss had to pause to lick her suddenly dry lips. "It's Liss, we met at the bar Friday night."

Silence.

Liss started to second-guess her decision to call. Cloud on the other hand couldn't believe that she did call.

"If now isn't a good time-"

"NO! I mean, no it's perfect timing," he said.

Feeling heat slowly crawl up the back of his neck, Cloud looked over his shoulder and noticed that he had drawn unwanted attention from his friends. Their stares and smiles forced him to make an impulsive decision.

"Say, would you like to grab something to eat with me?"

Liss took a moment before responding. She thought over whether or not to accept. Realizing that she didn't think to go food shopping yet, she had nothing to eat, so the decision was made for her.

"I could meet you somewhere, or, if you would like I can pick you up on my bike," he suggested.

'Bike' she thought. Oh yeah, that got her interested. Liss bit her bottom lip before she answered.

"Mind picking me up in thirty minutes?"

Cloud readily agreed and got her address before hanging up.

Cloud placed the phone in his pants pocket as he stood up from his seat. He turned to look at his friends and nodded at Tifa.

"I'm going out."

Liss slowly slid the phone down the side of her face until her hand lay limp on the counterpane of her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The high-pitched squeal that came out would have made any 13 year old girl jealous.

Thirty minutes and four outfits later, Liss answered the door. Her hair was up in a messier bun than normal but she had on jeans and a crisp white t-shirt. The duo then rode out to a quiet mom and pop diner and enjoyed each other's company for a few hours.

Across the street, hidden in the shadows a tall lean figure slumped against the brick façade as he watched the couple leave.

"Shit. That's gonna be a problem," Reno muttered.

* * *

Liss was a mess the following morning and it had nothing to do with her outing with Cloud the previous night. To tell the truth, she did enjoy Cloud's company and there definitely was some chemistry but nothing to write home about. They mainly spoke about their jobs and Cloud let his opinion be known about Rufus. Liss for her part defended her employer, a little more passionately than a normal employee should but never the less, she did give Cloud some food for thought. She arrived back home at around 7 p.m. that night and finished her preparations for the following work day. By 11 she was snug in her bed, her white Chocobo held tightly in her arms.

Promptly at 2 a.m. her cell phone rang and rang and rang. The phone rang for so long she was sure that the caller was hanging up as soon as voicemail picked up and dialed once again. Finally roused from her slumber, she reached over to grab the blasted phone off the nightstand. Still half asleep she answered the call.

"Hmn, hello?"

Rufus Shinra was a man that did not like surprises. Not one bit. But hearing Liss' sleep laden voice was one surprise that he fully enjoyed. The almost guttural moan and low tone she spoke in shot directly to parts of his anatomy he had been neglecting lately. Trying to regain some composure Rufus did what he did best when caught off guard. He commanded full and immediate attention.

"Ms. Hill, wake up! I am needed in Junon this week and we are already running thirty minutes behind schedule. I expect you to be here within twenty minutes. Are you paying attention Ms. Hill?" He all but bellowed. Really, she was just making too many cute noises as he was talking and it was quite distracting. 'Cute?' Rufus thought, since when has that word been in his vocabulary.

"Five more minutes mom," Liss mumbled as she pushed the phone away from her ear and rolled over in bed.

Rufus heard the distinctive sound of the phone landing on something hard. He couldn't help but laugh as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. He saw Reno standing in the doorway and flagged the Turk in as he disconnected the call.

"Yeah boss?"

"Reno, I need you to go and pick up our newest addition. It appears that Ms. Hill is not a morning person."

"Uh, but we ain't gotta leave for another four hours."

"I want her," Rufus said with more force than necessary. "I want her here, now." He corrected as an afterthought.

"Yer tha boss," Reno said as he turned to stride out of the room and then the apartment.

Rufus couldn't explain what it was. Granted she'd only be in his employment for a week, he seemed to already miss her presence. When he spoke to her, she looked him straight in the eye. Only Tseng had ever done that and only on rare occasions. He felt naked in front of her. Rufus gave a humorless laugh at that thought. He wanted to get her naked in front of him was more like it. But he would be fair about it, an affair with an employee, especially a close one was never a good thing. Things tended to get messy when they came to an end. Unless of course the couple fell in love. Rufus caught his train of thought and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Love? What the hell was he thinking?

Reno didn't miss the glint in his boss' eyes. When Rufus Shinra wanted something, he needed to have it, possess it entirely and immediately. Right now, he wanted his PA. In what way exactly, Reno wasn't quite sure. Yeah, Rufus was thought to lead a playboy lifestyle but he never had to pursue a woman. They just threw themselves at him and for the last year or so the only lady in his life was his new company.

Reno got to Liss' apartment fairly quickly. It took about 10 minutes of straight pounding on the door and ringing the bell to get her to answer. Seeing who disturbed her sleep, she promptly slammed the door in the Turk's face and went back to bed.

As Reno was breaking into the apartment to get sleeping beauty up and running he thought over what he witnessed the night before. If Rufus found out that Liss not only met Cloud, but also was possibly seeing him in that way, well Reno shuddered to think about how heads would roll. Specifically, a redheaded Turk's if Rufus ever found out he inadvertently was the cause of their meeting.

A blanket being ripped off the bed, three violent shakes, and cold water splashing on the sleeping redhead did nothing to rouse her from her sleep. When Reno leaned in close, pushed some of her copper colored hair away from her face.. 'heh, it's down to her mid back, the boss will love that' he thought.. he decided to play dirty.

In a low seductive purr that only Reno could ever produce he said the magic words.

"Rufus wants you Liss. He wants you right now."

Reno's eyebrows shot sky high as he witnessed the girl's reaction.

"Mmm, Rufussss. More baby." She moaned. Reno could have sworn she grinded her hips into the bed just a bit.

"Well that answers the 'is she even attracted to the man' question," he said to himself. "Right, enough dickin' around yo. Time to get up!"

Her neighbors would remark from that day forward that she was a screamer.

* * *

Two pots of coffee and four hours later, Liss was sitting in the right most seat in the back of the helicopter with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Rufus was sitting in the seat on the left, between them he had his laptop open as he was scanning the day's paper.

Liss barely cracked an eye open, and Rufus didn't bother to look up from his paper as the last member of their party arrived.

"Rufus."

"Reeve."

Reeve cleared his throat, trying to get the woman's attention. Reno leaned over and looked inside their area from the cockpit.

"Oh hiya Reeve-baby. I wouldn't bother sleeping beauty over there. She gets violent if you try to wake her. Especially if you interrupt her dreams. Ain't that right, Liss?" Reno acted like he was rubbing a rib. "What was you dreamin' bout earlier anyways? Or who?" He snickered.

Liss' eyes shot open and glared at Reno. When he winked at her she remembered exactly what she was dreaming about, and namely who was doing it to and with her. She felt her face flame up in embarrassment. When she heard Rufus' paper crinkle closed her eyes were drawn to the man's face. There it was that deep intense look she saw in her dream. Seeing it in real time was just too much and she gasped audibly and turned even redder.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Reno," she said.

Reno laughed as if he heard the greatest joke in the world.

"Right." Grimacing as he turned around he called back to her, "I think you cracked my rib, yo."

"Serves you right for tickling my feet, dammit. Who the hell wakes someone up with that, that torture?"

Having said her peace Liss turned more into the corner and closed her eyes. She was tired and hated flying. She hoped this would be a quick and painless flight. Rufus couldn't help but look back and forth between his PA and the Turk. 'What the hell was that all about?' he thought.

Blessedly it was a peaceful flight and Liss was able to sleep during it. Reeve couldn't help but notice how his boss kept looking over at the young woman. Reeve knew Rufus since the President was a child and learned over the years how to read what little emotions the blonde showed. Reeve picked up on the easy to spot ones; lust and awe. But for the briefest of seconds another emotion shone of the blonde's face and Reeve couldn't place it, Rufus also seemed confused by it and immediately scowled at the sleeping girl and turned back to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favs! =)

I apologize that this is a long one, kinda. I had this ready to go and then *facepalm* Liss and Rufus need more time together, duh.

Reno had been stealin' the spotlight.

Reno: Gahdamn right, yo! *grabs it*

* * *

The first two days of the trip was packed with meetings after meetings. Conference calls were followed by land surveying which ended in more meetings and briefings. Elena and Rude had gone back to Edge on the second day. Another threat had come in with a suspicious package and Rude volunteered to be the one to retrieve and examine it. Elena for her part had things she needed to take care of back in Edge so she didn't mind playing second to Rude. The switch in partners was a relaxing break for all the Turks.

At the end of the third day; Tseng, Reeve and Rufus were in the office of Rufus' private quarters in the Shinra compound when Liss interrupted them.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine why?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen but when was the last time you had something to eat Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus looked down at his papers in his hand as he thought about the answer to her innocent question. He couldn't remember. "I..."

"That's what I thought," she said as she humph and spun on her heel to walk out of the room.

"So that's her huh? The one the entire company is talking about. Did she really interrupt you in the middle of a budget meeting, Rufus?"

Rufus looked at Reeve and smirked. "Yes, she did. Saved me quite a bit of gil too."

Reeve excused himself from the men about an hour later. Once the door closed behind Reeve, the President turned to what most he considered to be his best friend.

"Tseng?"

"Yes, sir" the Wutain replied.

Rufus began to slowly pace back and forth as he thought about exactly what he wanted to know.

"Have you ever been around someone and just their presence made you feel calmer? But, at the same time made you almost tremble with fear that they might not want to be as close to you?" Stormy blue eyes looked up at Tseng hoping to find all the answers in the older man.

Tseng thought about what Rufus was saying and what he wasn't saying. The blonde's attraction to his PA was possibly growing into something more meaningful than a simple tryst. Tseng did his best to keep his face passive; this inadvertent admission by his superior pleased him more than anything. Rufus deserved to feel love after all he had been through and lost in the years past. Now only to keep him from getting hurt if it wasn't reciprocated.

Before Tseng could answer, the office doors were jostled open. There was Liss pushing in a small catering cart.

"I know I may be overstepping my bounds, sir and I apologize but you really do need to eat and if I have to bring it to you nightly I will," she said in a rush as she wheeled the cart closer.

"I'm not really sure what you like or if you have any food allergies so I just made a quick dish of chicken parmesan with some pasta on the side. There's some salad in that bowl over there as well as a slice of cake for desert."

Tseng felt the dynamic of the room change. As Liss bent over to remove the covers from the trays and placed them on the floor he studied Rufus. The young President couldn't stop the smile that was slowly crawling across his face.

"You made… all this? For me?" Rufus asked.

"Yes and no. There's more downstairs." With that, she turned to Tseng and informed him that Reno was in the kitchen having dinner and that there was plenty if he would like.

Tseng smiled at the girl and accepted the offer. As Liss and Tseng turned to head out the door Rufus stopped them in their tracks.

"Join me," he said.

"I believe he means you, Miss Hill." Tseng whispered to her.

"S-sir?" Slowly she turned to look at Rufus.

"Would you join me for dinner, Ms. Hill?" he asked again. Rufus didn't miss the look of horror that crossed Liss' face. Hoping to keep some of his pride intact he walked around his desk and grabbed the cart to push it into his small private sitting area. He didn't wait to hear her response.

"I ah…"

Tseng gently squeezed her shoulder then gave her a slight shove in the direction of the sitting room. When she looked back at Tseng the door was closing.

Her hands were shaking as she crossed the floor and headed towards the sitting area.

* * *

Tseng walked into the kitchen downstairs and took a seat opposite of Reno.

"Where's the gingah?" Reno asked.

"Having dinner with the President."

Reno slowly placed his fork down, and leaned back in his seat. Grabbing the white cloth napkin, he showed impeccable table manners as he wiped the sauce from his chin.

"Interesting. So, what's your opinion on this?" the redhead inquired.

"Hm. He's attracted to her. That's a definite. I believe he may like her more than he realizes. Only time will tell. That and of course, how she feels."

Reno finished slipping on his wine before he responded.

"Oh, the attraction is mutual, trust me." When Tseng cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, Reno decided to tell him what happened when he went to wake her up.

The conversation turned to what Rude had discovered from the mysterious package back in Edge. The note that was attached hinted towards knowledge of recent classified information. This definitely narrowed down the suspects. It was a current employee that had access to secure files. Forming a plan of action the two talked things over. When everything was settled and they were satisfied on how Rude and Elena should proceed, Reno brought the conversation back to the more interesting of topics.

"So, what should we do?"

Tseng knew instinctively that Reno was talking about the President and the PA.

"Nothing."

When Reno went to interrupt, Tseng held a hand up.

"No. We don't meddle. If they want our help, they'll ask."

"Fine. So, who ya think will ask for help first?"

"She will."  
"Humph. Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

* * *

Liss slowly approached the President. His shoulders were slumped and he looked exhausted and almost defeated.

"Sir, if the offer is still-"  
"You don't have to join me if you don't want to Ms. Hill," he said irritably.

"No I want to! I mean, ah I would lov- er. May I?"

Rufus indicated the empty seat across from him with a tilt of his head. Once she sat down, he got up and walked over to the credenza and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of wine. Setting those on the table where he laid out the food.

Liss had only grabbed one setting of utensils when she put the meal together, but thanks to her quick thinking she include all those extra utensils that never really made sense to have on a table. She grabbed the salad fork for herself and started pouring liberal amounts of Pinot Noir for both of them.

"Well," she said. "I was able to work around the lack of utensils but the lack of dishes is going to be a problem. I only brought one."

Rufus chuckled at the look of consternation on his assistant's face.

"Why, Ms. Hill, it is only the two of us here. Who said we need to use dishes?"

She looked up at the blonde as he sat down across from her. Slowly a huge grin broke out on her face and Rufus couldn't help but return it.

The conversation started out slow as they passed the dishes back and forth. Discussing business matters, where the company was coming from to where his vision would lead it. Liss hung on every word. More wine was had, the food was remarkable and they fell into an easy companionship. They started trading stories of their past. Light-hearted stories that had them laughing.

"…there was this SOLDIER that was around when I was still a child. Gah, I can't remember his name. Anyways! Every time I would see him, he would be reciting 'Loveless'."

"OH GAIA! I hate that poem! My oldest cousin would just go on and on and on about that poem and Genesis Rhapsodos, the 1st Class. She wouldn't shut up about him or the poem. Even joined his fan clubs."

"Genesis! That's him!"

"Yanno, Mr. President, you should outlaw that damn play." For being serious, Liss couldn't help but giggle.

Rufus seemed to give the idea considerable thought.

"No. No, I cannot do that."

"Why not? You said you have plans to improve life for the people. Never having to hear those words would definitely be an improvement," she said.

Sometime during the dinner and conversation, Liss had taken her hair down and both had removed their suit jackets. Rufus was staring at Liss as the flames from the fireplace flickered across her face and hair.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Liss looked at him quizzically.

"Thank you for joining me. I've enjoyed myself more than I have in recent memory."

"I'm glad," she said. "You need to not skip meals sir. Your ideas and goals are good. They will work, I know it, but the people will need you and your strength. Don't neglect yourself."

Rufus was beyond touched at the words. He felt a dull ache in the center of his chest and unconsciously rubbed at it. Her concerned felt genuine, like Tseng's had been when Rufus was growing up, but this felt like something more.

"I will, but on one condition," he said.

"Sir?"

"You join me for dinner every night."

Liss couldn't breathe. Rufus Shinra was asking her to share a meal with him, every night. She couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach even if she tried but she knew that getting excited was all wrong. He was just a very busy man and due to his obligations lacked outside social contact. That's all this was, nothing more. But she would take anything she could get.

"I will."

The quiet moment was shattered when Tseng knocked on the door and entered.

"Sir, Rude has called in with another update. We would like for you to listen in," Tseng said as he walked towards the phone on the credenza.

"I believe that that is my cue to go," Liss said.

If looks could kill, Tseng would be dead, on the floor by both Liss and Rufus.

'Well, well' Tseng thought. Reno sauntered in and took the seat Liss had just vacated.

As Liss walked out the door, she stopped.

With her hand on the doorknob she looked over her shoulder and called for Rufus' attention.

"Mr. President, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Hill?"

"'Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall… my return."

As Liss walked to her room on the other side of the house she was certain of one thing. The President needed to laugh more. She loved the sound Rufus' laugh.

* * *

The following two days were full of more meetings and briefings. The idea was for a new power plant to be set up in the region. The new Shinra, or RuSh Ent, LLC; wanted to test out new ideas for a cleaner and more efficient energy source. Rufus and his company was still suffering from the backlash of the over usage and dependency of Mako. That was even before Geostigma attacked. If they could convince the residents in the area that this new venture would be safe and help create new jobs, than half the battle was already won. Even with the busy schedule, Rufus and Liss had dinner that Thursday night.

Rufus' attention though was divided for the most part. He went through the motions of his business obligation but couldn't help feeling the anticipation of spending time with her. He took a moment between calls to steal a glance at the woman that had burrowed into his dreams of late. Yes, they spent nearly every waking moment together working. They were so in sync with each other that they were practically finishing each other's sentences. But that was during business hours. Dinner was different, at least in his mind. He was able to shed the mask of being The President and boss and just enjoy being a normal twenty something with someone of a like mind.

Rufus looked up from his laptop and scowled at the door. It was 6:35 p.m. on Friday. She had been punctual the previous night. Had even confirmed that they would be dining together again. Rufus didn't understand why she wasn't here right now. He tried to remember the exact words that were said and couldn't come up with anything that could have been taken harshly. Hell, he even tried flirting. Maybe she didn't like that; he did get a few lines from Reno. At 6:45, Rufus sighed and closed his laptop. He was being stood up. In his own house, by his assistant. He felt anger at that thought, but more hurt and disappointed. Shutting off the lights to his office, he slowly walked into the adjoining sitting room.

Liss ran down the halls as fast as she could. Reno and Tseng had to scramble out of her way or be plowed over.

"Sorry," she called behind her. "I'm late." Late for a date, she added mentally. Liss slowed down as she reached Rufus' office. She had to remind herself that this wasn't a date, just dinner between co-workers. Yeah, co-workers. So, why wasn't Tseng, Reno or Reeve joining? Liss pushed the office door open and saw that all the lights were off.

"Crap," she muttered as moved towards the sitting room. Liss stood in the door and held back a gasp. Rufus was sitting in a chair facing the fireplace. His profile was flickering in and out of darkness due to the flames dancing in the pit. Liss watched as his took a sip of what she assumed was scotch by the color. She bit back a groan as she saw his tongue peak out to lick up an errand drop of the liquor. Her mind immediately had other thoughts about that tongue.

Shaking her head, she took a step back before announcing her arrival.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir." Her voice was a little breathless, not so much from the exertion of running as by other things. "I was on a call and lost track of time and then had to get everything ready."

Rufus stood up as soon as he heard her voice. 'She came!' his mind screamed in excitement. Embarrassed and shocked by the reaction he had he immediately scowled at her. "I see. What is all that?" he asked. He couldn't quite keep the disdain from his voice.

Liss looked a little crestfallen. "Well, I ordered pizza and brought some beer. I see you're enjoying your scotch but trust me, beer goes better with a big greasy pepperoni and extra cheese pizza." She couldn't help grinning as Rufus stood there in abject horror. "You might want to change into something… not white," she said playfully.

Rufus then noticed her attire, she wore a basic gray t-shirt with a v-neck and low slung blue jeans. Her hair was lose and flowing around her shoulders. He was floored by how beautiful she was just being relaxed. Her feet were bare and he noticed that she had the cutest toes. 'Toes? What the hell', he thought.

Not giving Rufus a minute to object, Liss continued on with her plan. She placed the two large pizza pies and the 6 pack of beer on the table and walked around to the other side of the sitting room. There was a black leather love sea and it was facing an entertainment center with what Liss was sure was the biggest screen she had ever seen. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on and was quickly scanning channels until she got to the one she wanted.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Rufus. "There's an 'I Love LuLu' marathon on tonight. It was one of my favorite shows growing up. My grandparents would let me stay up and watch the reruns with them. I-I hope you don't mind," she finished lamely. Rufus hadn't moved. Hadn't done anything but just stand there.

"I'll be right back," the blonde said as he tried desperately not to run but walk out of the room and to his bedroom to change.

Liss and Rufus sat and watched the marathon for hours. The early evening turned into early morning. Liss had fallen asleep around midnight. She was leaning against him. Rufus couldn't breathe; no one touched him without permission. He didn't like being touched, but her. She just felt right. She tried to snuggle closer to him and he found himself moving his arm to wrap around her. Her head resting slightly on his chest, her hair brushing up against his chin. It felt so good.

He lasted almost two hours, he felt his eyes dropping. He knew he had to get into his room before someone saw this precarious situation. Not that he minded, but he didn't know Liss would feel about being seen like this. Turning off the TV he slowly he extricated himself from her limp body and stood up. He quickly moved to his room and grabbed a blanket and one of his pillows. He returned to her side, noting that she hadn't moved but was not lightly snoring. He gently lifted up her head and pushed the pillow underneath her. Then he pulled the soft blanket up around her.

Rufus stood there for a moment watching her. He squatted down and was eye level with her face. He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She responded to the whisper soft caress, her face trying to seek out that briefest of comforts. He could kiss her right now, and she would never know. He could taste those lips that had been driving him insane for days now. So close.

Rufus quickly stood up and headed to his cold dark bedroom.

'Coward' his inner voice mocked.

"I guess I am," he said as he rolled over in his large bed.

* * *

On the day before they were supposed to leave, Rufus called a meeting with Reeve, Tseng and Reno. Liss was given the afternoon off to relax and enjoy some private time.

"I-I need help," the blonde said.

Reno smirked at Tseng and held his hand out behind the chair, waiting for the feeling of the gil being slammed into his palm.

"I would never, that is, I. Damn. Okay."

"Rufus, are you alright?" Reeve was genuinely concerned; he had never seen the President at a loss for words. The man used his words as a weapon, better than any SOLDIER with a sword or a Turk with a gun.

"This is about Ms. Hill." It wasn't a question from Tseng, it was a statement.

Rufus nodded.

"I've gotten to enjoy her company this past week and I just feel... no, I know that once we get back to Edge things will change and I don't want it to."

The men were shocked to see the President like this. His emotions were clearly written all over his face.

"So, just stay here, yo."

Three sets of eyes turned towards the Turk.

"That's a great idea," Rufus said.

"No shit. I gotta think of every gahdamn thing?"

So, the week long business trip to Junon turned into a two week one and every night Liss and Rufus enjoyed good food and better conversation and an occasional nap. Neither spoke about the latter. It just was one of those simple pleasures they enjoyed for their own private reasons.

* * *

As they boarded the helicopter on the early Friday morning, a realization hit Rufus that the time in Junon was now past and he couldn't help but feel as if he was hanging onto an emotional cliff. The woman next to him was consuming all of his waking thoughts and he had no idea about what she was thinking or feeling. Was this all one sided?

"Everyone ready, yo?"

A chorus of "yes" answered the redheaded pilot.

"Oh good. There's not a cloud in sight. Should be a smooth flight home," Reno said.

* * *

Famous last words, Reno

Reno: Shaddap bosslady.

*snickers*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ohboy. this chapter has some playbyplay action going on.. hope it's not too confusing. enjoy! r/r ;D  


* * *

Once the helicopter landed there wasn't a moment to spare. Reeve left the party to go and analyze the results of the recent round of testing he had done during their stay in Junon.

Rufus had called an emergency board meeting to go over the plans for a new plant to be built between Junon and the old Fort Condor. Shinra was turning over a new leaf and demanded that they be in the lead when it came to new technology for cleaner energy in the immediate future.

During the meeting Liss' cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Trying to nonchalantly pull it out she looked at the caller id. Quietly excusing herself from the room, she stepped outside to accept the call.

Rufus saw Liss leave and felt the effect immediately and missed the question that his new accountant had thrown at him.

* * *

"Well hello there sunshine," Liss chirped into the phone.

"Hey Liss. Sorry I missed your call last night, I was out of the area on a delivery."

"Oh, no problem. We just got back a little while ago. Feel like hanging out and getting some dinner tonight?" Liss inquired.

"That would be great. You can tell me all about surviving two weeks with the brat."

"Hey now. He's not a brat. He's… Reno" Liss joked knowing that Cloud was referring to Rufus. She knew that Cloud had an issue with her boss, but assumed that it was because of how he ran the former Electric Power Company. "Ok, I have to get back into this meeting. Pick me up here at around 6ish?"

"Deal," the blonde responded before he ended the call.

Liss paused before going back into the conference room. In the two weeks since that first dinner with Cloud, the two had formed a fast friendship, talking on the phone almost nightly. Liss thought that it could be so easy to fall for the man but he just didn't make her blood boil. The man that sat on the other side of the door, well that was a different story and an unattainable dream.

Sighing, Liss opened the door and pushed her way back towards Rufus' side.

* * *

At 6 p.m. Liss was sitting outside of Rufus' office at the secretary's desk. The old woman, Mrs. Crumplebottom, had asked if she could leave early. She had been going on about her arthritis, and Liss could see the woman was in pain and readily offered to fill in for her for the remainder of the day.

Liss' cell phone vibrated on the desk next to the keyboard she was typing away at. Glancing away from the calendar she was updating for Rufus, she noticed it was Cloud calling.

"Yo?"

"You really do need to stop hanging out with Reno so much. Anyways, are you ready?"

"Hm. Not quite and are you always this punctual?"

"Tifa would correct you on that if she heard you," he quipped.

"I bet," Liss said before continuing. "I have two more things to do. Why don't you come up? No one is around"

"I'm not so sure about that," the blonde hedged.

"What? Afraid you might get a paper cut?"

"Not funny. Fine, I'll be right up," he said.

On the other side of the double doors, Rufus was sitting behind his desk in his leather executive chair. Rude and Elena were giving an informal presentation of what they had been working on during the President's absence. A new camera/security system.

"And this has sound?" Rufus waved his hand to the bank of monitors that now took up part of the wall on the left side of his office near the couch.

"Yes sir." Elena continued to elaborate, "we know that technically we're not supposed to allow sound but we figured with the recent increase in threats that sound being available in at least the elevator cameras would be a wise decision."

"Very good. The layout of –"

Reno cut off Rufus and supplied the information that he knew the President sought.

"Additional cameras are now installed in all of tha public areas. Focusin' on all exits. If someone gets in, we'll see. Same if they leave. There ain't no blind spots. We've made sure of that. We figured that with the camera system already in place, this can cover those obvious loopholes. No one shoulda been allowed access ta this area while you were in Junon. For some reason the feed was turned off Friday night after you retired, sir. Also, we've added additional cameras in tha delivery and mail room areas. If anyone or anything suspicious comes in, we'll know about it. Right now tha only people wit access to tha sound and tape files would be you, Tseng and me. Of course as ya know, ya can stream an individual feed or multiple feeds at tha same time." Reno proceeded to demonstrate how to adjust the camera's angles and focus.

Rufus nodded in agreeance with the decision. Rude and Reno walked over to the monitors to tweak camera angles from the laptop Reno had with him. Reno noticed the elevator doors closing on this floor but didn't think anything of it.

Rufus liked this new system. He always did enjoy observing people. He knew it was really spying but that was such a dirty word. There was just something about watching people doing daily menial tasks while they thought no one was watching. He wondered if Reno could somehow manage to get a wireless link up and install a camera or four in Liss' home. He allowed himself a slightly sinister grin at the thought. Oh he would definitely enjoy that. Elena took a seat in front of the President's desk as she and Tseng discussed other possible additional security measures.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Startled to out of his lecherous thoughts, Rufus took a moment before responding.

"Ah, yes Ms. Hill?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I was wondering if you needed anything else before I left for the weekend?"

No answer. Rufus looked up at Tseng and reflected the question in his eyes. The Wutain leaned forward and whispered to the younger man, "Go ask her out to dinner."

Rufus nodded and headed towards the double doors. Opening them up, he let the question fly.

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Hill…"

"Hello… Rufus." Cloud smirked at the sight of Rufus Shinra being caught totally off guard. But that look was quickly replaced with the icy façade that Cloud had come to know very well over the years.

"Strife," he said. "To what do I owe the great pleasure of seeing you darken my door again? Imaging that you're a Turk now?"

Sensing the tension rise in the man standing next to her, Liss answered Rufus's question.

"Oh, Cloud and I are going out to dinner," she said just a bit too cheerfully.

"Is that right?" Rufus asked coldly.

The dramatic change in the President caused the Turk's suspicions to be roused. They all turned to the door and stood behind the man. Reno actually face palmed but recovered before Tseng turned around to look at him.

"Yup," Cloud said as he wrapped a hand around Liss' waist.

Rufus' eyes flicked to the movement of Cloud's hand and the President's blood ran cold.

"Well then. Ms. Hill, I must say, I thought you were a woman with taste. In any case, I shall see you Monday morning, do not be late. I would hate to have to start the interview process all over again."

Liss visibly flinched at the cold, harsh words of the President. She stood there trying to understand what caused a change in his demeanor when Cloud tugged her hand and started pulling her towards the elevator.

Rufus' eyes gave a cold hard stare at the backs of the couple as they were waiting for the elevator. Once he saw the elevator opening, he turned around. The Turks scrambled out of his way as he stormed back towards his desk after slamming the office doors shut.

"SOUND ON NOW!" The order was directed at Rude, who quickly complied.

"Someone, please enlighten me on how the fuck she could have possibly have met Cloud Strife?" The question was said in a deadly calm tone. To an outsider, there was no cause for alarm but the Turks knew better. Rufus was raging like a hurricane on the inside as he stood in front of the monitors.

* * *

***in the elevator***

"You ok?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know what that was about." After a long pause she spoke up again, "isn't it funny, Shinra was a great electric company and yet they still have the slowest elevators in the known world," she said to ease the tension.

Cloud turned towards her and grinned.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"OH! Reno said that 7th Heaven has the best meatloaf and potatoes!"

"He did huh? You know that's my specialty," the blonde said.

"Cute and cooks. Good to know," Liss said as she winked at him.

***back in the office***

The people gathered in Rufus' office heard everything. Sensing the anger and hurt emanating off of their boss; Rude, Tseng and Elena each took one step away from Reno.

"Oh fuck," Reno gasped.

"Reno…"

"I-I can explain boss…"

"Really? You can? Try me," he said. His words edged with ice as he pulled out his modified sawed off shotgun from under his coat and took aim at the redhead.

Reno quickly rushed through the explanation of how he AND Tseng thought that it was a good idea for the civi's safety. Reno further explained that he did not introduce them but there was a chance meeting and from knowing Cloud, Reno didn't think anything of it because the guy was such an introvert and just maybe decided to make a new friend. Tseng did his best to quietly diffuse the situation by placing a restraining hand on Rufus' arm.

Rufus was still seething. He seriously was contemplating blowing Reno's head square off his shoulders. He practiced his breathing exercises to help calm him down as Tseng spoke to him in a low, calm rational tone. "It would not be wise to kill him, Rufus. He is after all my second and the best we have," Tseng murmured. Rufus didn't get a full grasp on his emotions until Tseng spoke those words.

That was until Elena gasped as she went to zoom in on the couple in the elevator.

"Oh Gaia that's hot," the female Turk said.

***back in the elevator***

The party was lost in their thoughts. Liss was still trying to figure out exactly why Rufus turned so cold towards her. The last two weeks it seemed that they had gotten close. She had been hoping that they had become friends if not building something more but now for some reason he was back to that cold harsh exterior he reserved for persons he deemed not worthy of his presence. Kind of like how he was the first time she met him.

Cloud couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. So Rufus Shinra had feelings for the girl. Interesting. Cloud was shaken out of his thoughts by a slight buzzing sound. If it wasn't for his Mako enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have noticed it but there it was again. His eyes moved around the elevator then finally settled on the top left corner. A camera. A camera that was slowly focusing on the pair inside.

Cloud would think back on his actions and probably agree with what Cid had told him not long before but damn if he wasn't going to enjoy taking things away from Rufus.

Without warning, Cloud spun towards Liss and lifted her up by the waist and wedged her into the back right corner of the elevator.

"Sorry. Just can't resist," he said more to himself than the unsuspecting woman. Liss' startled gasp was all he needed. He moved his left hand down from her waist and cradled her right thigh up against his hip as he crushed his lips to hers.

Liss' hands instinctively landed on Cloud's shoulders. When after a brief moment of maneuvering he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth, her fingers flexed in response and slowly crept up into his spiky hair.

'Good Gaia he's a great kisser,' she thought. 'I bet Rufus is so much better though.' With that sobering thought, she knew her heart was no longer hers and started tugging on Cloud's hair to get him to move off of her.

***back in the office***

'Sorry. Just can't resist.' was heard in the office.

"Good Gaia that's hot…"

Rufus turned his attention from the redheaded nuisance to the blonde Turk, and then to the bank of screens she was enthralled by.

There, in hi-definition was his assistant getting thoroughly ravaged by the bane of his existence, Cloud Strife.

He saw Cloud's hand travel down Liss' thigh, and then rub it encouragingly. He couldn't tear his gaze away as her fingers dug into the mercenary's shoulders. Watching her hands dive into Cloud's spikes and tug on them passionately was too much for Rufus. Without warning, he raised his hand and shot the center monitor.

Glass shattered and flew everywhere. The Turks ducked for cover from the harsh rainfall of glass and electronic components. Rufus stood there for a moment with his jaw clenched tightly, then abruptly returned his weapon to its holster. He walked around his desk and picked up his work for the night and his over coat then left the office, heading towards his apartment two floors up without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rufus came back down to his office and found Reno and Rude cleaning up the mess that was made earlier.

"Figured, I was indirectly the cause of this so, why not clean it up yanno?" the redhead stated when questioned. "Rude's here to keep me company, ain't that right?"

"…"

Rufus sat down on his couch and watched the men work at putting new screens up and rewiring everything.

"Sir?"

Rufus looked up and saw that it was Rude addressing him. The man rarely spoke, but when he did, it was usually something that carried weight to it.

"Yes, Rude?"

"If she means as much to you as it appears, what are you doing here?"

Rufus snorted in response.

"I have no idea what to do," the blonde said helplessly. "I've never experienced this before. I... how do I show her?"  
"Well sir," the bald Turk said as he sat next to the President. "You're practically a Turk. How would a Turk get his woman?"

Rufus scowled at the shaded man, and then slowly realization dawned on him.

"Rude, you are a genius! Remind me to dock Reno and give you a bonus," the blonde said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Wha-what? Wait, where ya goin yo?" Reno started after the President, catching up with him at the elevators.

"I'm going to ambush her," Rufus said with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"Oh. Ah. Uhm. Need help?"

"Directions. How do I get to her place," Rufus asked.

"I'll drive yo. Tseng would have my ass if he found out I let you go out without a babys- ah, protection."

Rufus caught the slip but didn't bother to acknowledge it; he had another wayward redhead he was concerned about.

* * *

Outside of Liss' apartment, Reno and Rufus were standing in the shadows.

"Any idea whatcha gonna do?"

"Not a damn clue," the blonde sighed. "Safe to assume you won't be leaving me alone anytime soon?"

The Turk didn't respond, just pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Didn't think so," Rufus muttered as he slowly he approached her front door. He tested out the handle first before pulling out the small black kit from his inner coat pocket. Reno was good and quick at picking locks, but Rufus was better at that. He had been picking locks since he was a child. One benefit from being locked away all those years. If he wanted freedom, he had to learn to make his own escapes. Once inside Rufus settled into a comfortable arm chair in the darkest corner of the room and waited for his prey to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed (Akira Red, PoisonedAngelous and stormpiper). It really does make me want to charge forward with the story and get the chapters up as quickly as possible whenever I see a new review/alert or fav! Thank you!

* * *

Cloud and Liss didn't say anything to each other after they separated from the kiss in the elevator. Cloud didn't regret the move, but he understood that he might have done damage to a newborn friendship that he was truly beginning to enjoy. They rode on in silence towards 7th Heaven. Once by the back entrance, Liss was standing by Fenrir, shuffling her feet waiting for Cloud to shut the bike down.

"Cloud, I…"

"Liss, I'm…"

"You go first," she said.

Taking a breath, Cloud folded his arms across his chest as he continued to straddle the bike. He thought about what he wanted to say, and nodded to himself when he felt he formed the words he needed.

"I am not sorry I kissed you," he began. "I would never be sorry about kissing a pretty girl. I do apologize though if it offended you." His last words were barely above a whisper.

Liss looked at Cloud for what seemed a lifetime. She knew he was sincere in his words but she wanted him to understand her feelings.

"You didn't offend me, Cloud. It's just…" she held her hands up in surrender. Not knowing how to get her confused thoughts across.

"The wrong guy?" Cloud said with a wry smile crossing his face.

Liss didn't respond. She didn't have too; her blush was all the confirmation Cloud needed. "Look, I'm not really hungry anymore. Mind if I get a rain check on this meal," she asked.

Cloud nodded, but as Liss turned to leave he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"He's lucky to have you," he said.

Liss smiled ruefully. "Eh. My feelings are dangerous and one-sided Cloud. I'll just learn to live through them. Anyways, I'll give you a call tomorrow." Liss leaned over and gave Cloud a quick peck on the cheek and waved as she walked away.

Cloud watched her walk out of the alley and into the streets of Edge.

"If what I think I saw in his eyes is true, the feelings are not that one-side," he said to the wind.

Liss walked around the streets of Edge, mulling over the thoughts in her head. How strong were her feelings to the President? She would readily admit that she had a crush on the man for the longest time. Well, no she thought. She had a crush on the Rufus Shinra the public knew. The calm and cold demeanor of a man with immense power was very attractive. He was lethal grace wrapped in a stunning package. A package she dreamt of unwrapping every night. What woman wouldn't have a crush on that? He reminded Liss of a lion. Royal and strong. King of all he could see who ruled unquestioningly. He didn't have to demand respect he was given it. But that was Rufus Shinra, the President. She'd gotten to learn about the man in the past month and loved him. Loved? Liss stumbled as the word drifted through her thoughts.

Liss blindly sat down at a park bench as she thought about recent events. She had spent time with Rufus, the man that never bled or cried. He never laughed either, but he did for her, didn't he? But could she have fallen for the man in such a short time? Liss thought that over and remembered that her grandparents had met, fallen in love and married in a matter of three months. So, it was possible. Unfortunately, Liss wasn't lucky like them. If Rufus' display tonight was any indication, the feelings were definitely not mutual. The time in Junon was just that, only in Junon. Rufus was limited in companionship and she was just another person on his payroll.

Swallowing that bitter pill, Liss looked at her watch and rose up from the bench and headed home. He didn't love her, hell, might not even like her at this point but she would still do the best job that she could and if she could just show him some of the love she had in her then that would just have to do.

* * *

Rufus really wasn't sure what he was going to do once Liss walked through the door. He was a man that planned everything down to the most minute detail. He didn't have to wait long though. Twenty minutes after he arrived he heard the distinct sound of a lock being unfurled. He sat in the chair with his legs crossed; his elbows were resting on the arms of the old upholstered recliner. His fingers steepled and slightly tapping his pursed lips as he watched her open the door and toss her bag onto the hip-high table that was pushed up against the wall next to the entrance. Quickly she spun around and locked the deadbolt. Rufus quirked an eyebrow as he watched Liss bang her forehead against the door three times.

Liss slowly reached up to rub her forehead. "Idiot," she muttered.

What made her think that the violent action would help her think anymore clearly? She slowly trudged into her bedroom and changed out of her office attire and into a light blue camisole top and a pair of blue, white and black flannel shorts.

Rufus bit back a groan as he watched Liss reemerge from her bedroom. She was always covered up, she hardly showed any skin, not even the two weeks they were in Junon but now he was able to appreciate her womanly form. She wasn't thin but neither was she plump. Lush. That's the word that came to Rufus, as he looked her over. The bottoms she wore clung to her curves and he never envied a piece of cloth more in his life.

Liss was running her fingers through her now freed hair as her cell phone rang. Heading over to her purse, she quickly dug out the contraption and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Reno," she said. "No. No, I'm home. Hm? No, everything's fine. Why?" She paused to listen to what Reno was saying before chuckling at him. "Well, now that you mention it. Not everything is fine." She paused again as she turned around and leaned against the table. Her eyes scanned the dark apartment and rested on the darkest corner.

Rufus head his breath, positive that she noticed him. Liss suddenly headed towards the kitchen as she continued to speak, "I think I'm in love with..."

Rufus strained to hear her words. He thought he heard her say something about love. Rufus sat there as he watched her shadow move against the walls. She was his dammit. He felt it all the want into his soul. He vowed to himself then and there that he would fight and play dirty if he had to but he would make her his. He was Rufus Shinra, former President and CEO of The Shinra Electric Power Company, former President of, well, Gaia and now President of RuSh Enterprise LLC. Deciding that enough was enough, he got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. He stood there for a few moments just looking at Liss as she listened to Reno speak through the phone. Rufus then leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pant pockets.

"Thanks Ren-M-m-mister Shinra!" she exclaimed as she dropped the phone. "What, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" The last was said as Liss narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man.

Rufus pushed himself off the doorjamb and slowly stalked his way towards Liss. For every step he took forward, she retreated one back.

"Now, now Ms. Hill," he drawled. "Do not worry yourself with the question of how I got into your home. That is such a trivial matter at this time. You should be more concerned with the question 'why'."

Rufus kept moving forward, consciously angling his prey. He was reward for his efforts with a slight yelp from Liss as her back connected with the front of the refrigerator.

"W-why?" she whispered.

The blonde kept on his slow pace, crowding her until he was standing almost flush against her body. His palms rested against the cold metal of the fridge doors, on either side of her face.

She flushed as she ducked her head and stared down, not being able to see her feet, but seeing where his torso was almost touching hers. Liss couldn't look at him anymore. His eyes were shining with an almost unholy light. She was frightened, yes. But she wasn't frightened because of him or his close proximity. She was scared to death of her response to him. She wanted to reach out and pull him those last few inches.

"Because, Ms. Hill…"

Rufus paused when he saw her body shiver slightly. Slowly, so he didn't startle her, he removed his right hand from the fridge and slowly caressed her cheek until his fingers slightly dug into her jaw line. Using the slightest of pressure he tilted her head back so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"Melissa..."

Liss let her tongue peek out of her mouth, trying to wet her suddenly dry lips. Rufus groaned slightly at the sight of the light pink muscle slipping between dusty rose colored lips.

"I've wanted to do this since the minute you interrupted me at the budget meeting."

Liss stared as Rufus' head started slowly descending towards her. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes hoping to stave off the rush of excitement.

Then she felt it. The barest of touches as his lips connected with hers. Slowly, Rufus added more pressure; he leaned his frame into her and moved to angle his lips better against hers. When she gasped he seized the moment to gently slide his tongue into her mouth.

It was a sweet and tender kiss. Liss fisted her hands until she couldn't take it anymore. Tentatively she placed her hands on his waist, pushing apart his pristine white overcoat. Even with all the layers he wore, Rufus felt her touch. He felt like the skin was engulfed in an inferno and he growled his response.

He wanted to give and take so much more but god how he was enjoying the chance to just savor this moment. To drink in her taste.

The kiss was nothing like Cloud's. Where the mercenary's was forceful and brief, Rufus was better than she ever dared to dream. It kindled and stoked a flame of desire deep in her core. Much too soon Rufus pulled away. His hand that had drifted to her neck was gently massaging her, as his thumb twirled in a careless circle over a pulsing vein. He watched as her eyes opened and noted that they weren't focusing.

Liss couldn't think. Did he, Rufus Shinra just kiss her? She wanted to squeal and fist-pump in the air. All that came out though was a barely audible 'gahdamn' right before she unceremoniously passed out.

Rufus couldn't stop the chuckle as he caught Liss before she slammed to the floor. He couldn't believe what happened. Lowering himself further to the ground he hooked his left arm under her legs and wrapped his right around her back. Easing his way through the small opening to the hallway he carried his assistant to what he assumed was her bedroom. Carefully he placed her down on her bed and waited a few moments to see if she would wake up, but he remembered that when she dozed off in Junon, nothing short of a meteor falling would wake her. Leaning over her one final time, he brushed some hair away from her face and placed a slight kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you for the unintentional ego stroke darling."

As Rufus was heading out of the bedroom he started hearing an almost incessant knocking on the front door. Then the voice.

"Boss? Liss? Look don't kill her yo, it's my fault! I take the blame entirely! Just don't hurt her," Reno was hissing.

Rufus opened the door and stepped back just as Reno was about to pound away at it again. Crossing his arms across his chest and fixing his face into his normal bored look, Rufus addressed his employee.

"Something… wrong, Reno?"

"Yo, don't play. Where is she? What did you do?"

"Do? Why, I didn't do anything," the blonde retorted. "Did you… hear something?"

Reno stared at his boss then immediately pushed past him as he roamed through the apartment. Reno entered the kitchen and noticed Liss' cell phone on the floor.

"I was on the phone wit her. I heard her say your name, yo."

Sighing, Rufus took the moment to sweep the hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, well she was startled to see me. But we spoke briefly before she decided she was tired and went to bed."  
"Went... to bed?" Reno scratched the back of his head while cocking his head to the side. This was just too strange for him to think about.

"If you would like, you can go check on her. I'm well aware that you know where her bedroom is located," Rufus sneered.

Reno pulled out a cigarette and as he held it between his index and middle finger he used that hand to point at Rufus to get the message across. "Don't start that shit. Ya the one that sent me here in the first place."

Reno quickly walked away from Rufus and went to check out the bedroom. It was under a minute later when he met up with Rufus at the front door.

"Okay, so ya didn't kill her," Reno paused as he studied his boss. Rufus' aloof manner though normal seemed to be forced. "What did ya do to her?"

"That is of no consequence to you," he replied as he walked out of the apartment. "Come Reno, I have much to do tonight and I do not wish to waste anymore time."

Reno shook his head at his boss. The Turk knew what that look and sentiment meant. The little shit was gonna be plottin' things all night. Reno sighed at the thought. In the past, this would be a welcome event, but with the current players being close friends, he wasn't so sure he liked this.

As Rufus sat in the back of the sleek town car, he replayed the events of the evening over and over. He couldn't erase the image of Cloud's oral assault on his woman. But he was thankful that as soon as that thought floated through his mind, it was replaced with the memory of his kiss, and her response. As he pondered that, his more evident physical response wouldn't ease. Shifting in his seat, he failed miserably at attempting to get comfortable. Sighing he leaned his head back against the headrest and focused on his new plan of attack.

First things first, he thought as he fished out his cell phone from his inner coat pocket. Scrolling through the contacts he landed on the one that would serve him well tonight.

The call was answered within two rings.

"Rude, I think our friend needs to have a heart to heart tonight."

Knowing that Rude would understand the message and follow it unquestionably, Rufus felt some of the tension ease. Now, to set the stage to pull his prey in.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers, especially my most recent ones (Akira Red, crystaLmAiden25 and ChristalSteele). Thank you to everyone that has put this on alert and favs! =)

* * *

Liss woke up the next morning in a confused state. She had no recollection of getting into her bed, but remembered having a really surreal dream. She reached over to her nightstand to take a look at the time on her cell phone and grasped… air.

"Huh? Now what did I do with that stupid phone?" Rolling partially off of the bed to look under the mattress she heard the blaring cell phone ring from the kitchen. She gracelessly tumbled completely out of bed when the noise startled her. Liss rose up off the floor while rubbing the back of her head. "Idiot," she muttered.

She followed the sound of the ringtone into the kitchen and located her phone on the floor next to the refrigerator. "Weird, same place I dropped it in my dream."

Quickly she answered the call, "It's 7 a.m. on a Saturday and I work for Rufus Shinra, think twice about not letting me sleep in."

"Too bad sunshine. You bailed on me for dinner last night, least you can do is take me out for breakfast."

"Cloud," Liss grumbled.

"Get dressed, I'm already outside waiting. We… need to talk anyways," he said.

Liss was immediately on alert. The tone was something that Cloud never used with her before. It was the same tone Reno had when he was telling her that 7th Heaven is a safe haven.

"Come on! Besides, I know of the only place that makes those hot sticky buns outside of Icicle Inn. Just throw something on and lets go," the blonde ordered.

"You mean… Cinnamon Sugar and Honey Glazed Cross Buns? You are a very evil man, Cloud Strife."

Cloud chuckled as Liss disconnected the call. Damn if she didn't make him laugh and smile. He enjoyed that there was no expectations. To her, he wasn't the savior of the world. He was just Cloud Strife, delivery dude that sometimes beat the tar out of unruly bar patrons as she said

Not more than fifteen minutes passed before Liss emerged from her house. Even throwing something on she still looked good, Cloud mused. Liss quickly rushed through a shower and instead of doing her hair she just put it in a lazy ponytail and put an old Midgar Moogles baseball hat on. She had on a simple white tank top with a hooded sweatshirt over it. Finishing up her outfit was a pair of blue jeans and furry looking boots.

"Nice shoes," Cloud said.

"Nice outfit. Seriously, do you have like twenty pairs of the same thing? I can understand the Turks and all but you and Rufus are just a like, always the same clothes."

"I am nothing like Rufus," Cloud said with more anger than he intended.

"I'm sorry," Liss said quietly as she wiggled herself into position on Fenrir behind Cloud. "You're Delivery Dude, my Superhero," she joked and she wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist and leaned into him. "You're right, a cape would really be silly."

Cloud laughed as he pulled away from her home and headed towards Kalm.

Once they were seated in a booth at a small dinner Cloud asked what happened last night.

"Well, it's really confusing Cloud. I walked around, stayed in a park for a little while then headed home. It gets really weird. I remember coming home and changing out of my work clothes. I vaguely remember Reno calling to check up on me but then I just blank out. But I had this dream."

"Oh? Do tell," Cloud prodded.

"Well in my dream I was talking to Reno as I was walking through my kitchen and I turn around and there's Mister Shinra and he's looking all presidential and whatnot. I asked him how he got in my house and he evaded the question but was stalking me. Then… I can't believe I'm telling you this," she said.

"Oh just say it."

"He kissed me," Liss said in a rush as her cheeks were tinted pink. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed which I have no idea how I got there and my phone is on the floor in the kitchen where I dropped it in my dream."

"Are you sure it was just a dream, Liss? You really don't know Ruf-"

Liss cut off Cloud by shaking her head at him.

"I would think that I would remember someone breaking into my locked apartment and then thoroughly kissing me. That kiss was just," she let out a dreamy sigh.

Cloud scowled and grunted at her. Liss picked up immediately what the problem. "Awh Cloud is upset I didn't describe his kiss like that?" She giggled before continuing. "Cloud, trust me. If I didn't feel like I did towards him, I would be over this table attacking you right now."

Now it was Cloud's turn to blush. At that point the waitress came by with their meals. Liss squealed in delight. She hadn't had any of her hometown cuisine in a long time. This was definitely a treat.

"So what did you need to discuss with me?" She said between bites.

"Rude came by the bar last night."

Liss knew this was nothing normal. Rude was interested in Tifa and Tifa was, well she wasn't quite sure.

"Okay, and?"

"Rufus hired me to do some deliveries for him…"

"Deliveries. As in plural? This is good, right?" Liss asked seeing Cloud's brow furrow.

"Yes. The gil is good. Really good. But I just can't help but be suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I start today. I go from Edge to Kalm. From there to Junon, Fort Condor, Mideel, then back to Junon. Rude also said I may have to go to Costa Del Sol and Rocket Town, depending on Reeve's needs."

Liss raised her brows as Cloud listed off the towns. She understood what Reeve was doing but it seemed like a bit much for one person.

"Wow, you won't be home for a while huh?"

"Not likely."

"So, why the suspicious feeling? Reeve is working in the Junon-Fort Condor area," Liss said.

Cloud paused for a moment. He really didn't want to tell Liss that Rude tried to threaten him. Apparently Rufus did watch their little show in the elevator. So instead he just covered as best as he could.

"Just a feeling. I know how Rufus works; it's just not sitting right."

Liss nodded. She didn't want to argue about her boss, especially after his outburst yesterday as she was leaving.

They finished their meal and going against his word, Cloud took out a card to pay for their bill. When Liss protested Cloud explained that it was his expense card from Rufus. So, theoretically the boss was paying for two of his best employees to have a good meal. Liss couldn't argue with that logic.

Liss instructed Cloud not to drop her off at home but in downtown Edge. When he asked where she wanted to go she explained that it was her first Saturday off in two weeks and she had girly needs to attend to. Cloud sensing what she was talking about pointed her in the direction of the salon he knew Tifa sometimes went too.

* * *

Liss was enjoying the pampered feeling of the manicure and pedicure. This was one little guilty pleasure she let herself indulge in as often as possible. Liss was relaxing in the oversized massage chair, having her toes painted in icy blue color. The color reminded her of Rufus' eyes. Liss scowled at that thought. She was supposed to be relaxing. Not thinking about work or Cloud or that really weird dream with that really awesome kiss.

Liss was startled out of her thoughts when the door chimed and a small group came in. She recognized the voices immediately. Tifa and Elena, but there was a little girl with them as well. Liss was just about to raise her hand to wave hello at the ladies when she picked up on their conversation.

"So right there in the middle of the elevator was Cloud and Rufus' assistant! Teef, it was beyond hot," the blonde Turk said.

Liss shifted in her seat slightly and pulled her hat lower on her face. Granted she only met Tifa once and her and Elena only had a handful of encounters, she didn't want to be noticed at that moment.

"Really, how did that go over," the brunette bombshell asked.

"Girl, Rufus EXPLODED! Through everything we've been through. The stigma and Remnants, I've never seen him just lose it. He pulled out his gun on Reno! Oh! Marlene I like that pink sparkly polish, let me see it."

Liss couldn't breathe. Her boss had witnessed Cloud kissing her in the elevator, but how? Liss mentally face palmed. Reno said something about better cameras being installed. How could she be so stupid?

Liss sent a silent prayer to anyone in the Life Stream that the ladies continued speaking and ignoring her presence.

"Hm, that explains why Rude wanted to speak with Cloud last night," Tifa said. Liss resisted the urge to yell at the women to get to the good parts. She knew that last bit, Cloud said as much to her. It was as if Tifa was a mind reader, she gave Liss what she wanted.

"Apparently Rude tried to tell Cloud to stay away," the brunette giggled. "He was so cute in full Turk mode."

Elena snorted at Tifa. "Turk mode and cute don't belong in the same sentence. You got it bad, Teef."

"I know. Anyways, anything else?"

"Not too sure. But Rufus disappeared with Reno for a few hours yesterday. No one is speaking about it."

Liss suddenly felt her stomach knot up. A feeling of dread washed over her as her cell phone vibrated. She took it out of her sweatshirt pocket and saw that it was a new text message from Tseng.

"Your presence is required immediately at HQ." Liss rolled her eyes at the message and quickly typed back a reply. "Day off, sir. I'm out but not in work attire." Hoping that would get her out of going or at least give her a bit of time to go home and somehow calm down her suddenly frayed nerves. Tseng must have the texting skill of a teenager, Liss thought. His response was immediate. "Now, Ms. Hill."

Thankfully Liss was already done with drying her nails. She quickly paid and ducked out of the salon before the ladies recognized her and headed towards the new Shinra Tower.

* * *

Liss was getting in the elevator when Tseng texted her again. He instructed her not to go to the office but one floor up. The Turk floor as Reno called it. This was one floor below the personal apartments of Rufus and the Turks. This floor was almost like a recreational area. This floor was where the extensive private gym was located as well as different virtual training rooms. Liss saw Tseng sitting at a table in the common lounge area.

"Sir?" Liss said as she took her hat off.

"Ah. Ms. Hill, thank you for coming on such short notice," the Wutain said.

Liss bit back the sarcastic remark that his text really wasn't a request but a command.

"Please have a seat."

Tseng waited until Liss seated herself across from him. He fiddled with the papers that were on his makeshift desk. He never disliked when Rufus commanded him to do the dirty work. Tseng lived for it. He lived to serve the President but this. What Rufus wanted him to do, he felt uneasy about it. The girl did nothing wrong but attract attention that she shouldn't have.

Liss sat there and did her best to look serene. With her hands clasped together in her lap she looked around the common area. It was set off into the western corner of the building and was fairly decent in size. Dark grey carpeting and several bleached wood tables and chairs crowded the space. Instead of the kitchen that was on the office floor, this housed different vending machines.

"I would have liked to have this meeting in my office but do to a recent incident, it has become inhabitable."

"A recent inci-Reno? That's a nice way of putting it," Liss joked.

Tseng let a small smile tweak his lips before he continued on.

"As it is Ms. Hill, there are a few things I need to discuss with you. First, is your recent conduct."

Liss was taken aback by Tseng's words. Her… conduct?

"Yesterday, you authorized a known antagonist not only into the building but in the President's office area," he said.

"C-cloud?" Liss looked up at Tseng with a million questions flying past her eyes.

"Mr. Strife is what we consider a terrorist. In the past he exhibited…"

Liss cut off Tseng immediately. "Then why the hell send him out on month long deliveries? If Mr. Shinra feels as if he's such a threat, why hire him to carry extremely sensitive material?"

Tseng gave his well rehearsed reply, "he serves a purpose."

"A purpose, amazing."

Knowing her ire was up, Tseng immediately led into the topic that he knew would have her flying off the handle.

"Also, Ms. Hill we received another death threat. This time it wasn't directed only towards the President, but you were included as well," he said.

Liss looked at Tseng. Rufus had told her a little bit about the threats when they were in Junon but had said it was nothing to worry about and he waved it off. It had to be more serious than he initially stated. Seeing the redhead's body language shift from anger to concern he pressed on with the next bit of information.

"With this recent turn of events, the President has ordered that effective immediately you relocate your residence. You are now to live in the tower."

"Excuse me?"

Clearing his throat, Tseng pressed on. "The President feels that you are incapable of defending yourself."

"Incapable?"

"Yes Ms. Hill. Your apartment was compromised twice by ShinRa employees. Two weeks ago by Reno and last," Tseng stopped short when he saw Liss' head snap up. 'She didn't know? But Rufus told him everything down to the kiss and her passing out' he thought. Then it hit him, she passed out and didn't remember.

"Last… what Tseng?"

"Nothing. I misspoke. As it is Ms. Hill, Rude and Reno will escort you back to your old residence and will assist in setting you up in a vacant apartment upstairs."

"Gaia, Cloud was right," she muttered. Tseng pretended not to hear that. "Where is he," she demanded.

"I don't think-"

"Sir, I apologize in advance for my outburst but I don't give two shits what you think right now. Where is he?"

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and informed her that Rufus was currently at the indoor shooting range on the other side of the tower. Liss didn't wait to be dismissed, she sprung out of her chair and rushed in the direction Tseng pointed.

Liss found the shooting range easily. Her temper flared more and more as she approached. She shoved the door so hard it bounced off the walls in an explosion of sound.

Inside the dark grey room, Rufus was at the fair side shooting down the range while Reno was lounging against the wall behind him eating something. At the loud bang, Reno dropped his toast and mutter something about a '5 second rule.' Liss ignored him, focusing on the blonde.

"With all due respect," Liss waited until it was a hairsbreadth away from being an insult. "Sir. What is the meaning of all this?"

Rufus was really proud of himself. In the last couple of weeks this one woman had almost accomplished what many had failed at doing before her. She almost broke his control. She flew into the room looking like an avenging angel. Full of fire and hell to pay.

He stood still, resisting the urge to run to her and sweep her up in his arms and kiss those sweet lips until he had his fill. He wasn't sure what if anything she remembered from the previous night so he stood aloof and unaffected.

"Ms. Hill," he acknowledged.

"Mr. Shinra, this is completely unnecessary! I can defend myself. I see no reason why I should have to give up my freedom to live here!" Her voice rose as she was continuing her diatribe. "This is just beyond anything. If it has to do with my friendship with Cloud, then that is just obsurd. I won't let my friendship with people outside of the company affect my job performance."

The way she said Strife's name caused something to snap in Rufus. Unexpectedly, Rufus grabbed Liss and turned her towards the wall. He immediately started crowding her.

"Ms. Hill, you are my employee and my responsibility. There is a very serious threat and I will not risk your life because you have a passing fancy for some, delivery boy," he sneered.

Liss noticed the dangerous glint in his eye and how he positioned her easily. The feel of his body heat so close to hers caused her to panic. He was backing her into the wall slowly and almost threateningly. Sometime during the commotion, Tseng walked in and was standing a few paces behind the couple. Reno standing more behind Liss than Rufus.

"Mister Shinra, please back away," she pleaded and he ignored her. She continued to ask him to move, but he kept crowding her. Finally she had enough of him invading her personal space while he kept repeating how she could not take care of herself.

It happened so quickly.

Liss shoved Rufus away from her. At the same time, she reached inside his coat and grabbed his spare sidearm. A 10mm semi automatic hand gun. She did a stunning 360 degree turn as she pulled the gun out of its holster. When she stopped rotating she was once again facing Rufus but pointing the weapon down the range. The gun was in her left hand as she unloaded the entire clip at the defenseless paper dummy.

Once she unloaded the clip, she placed the gun on the counter in the shooting lane. Immediately her hands began to shake as the reality of the situation crashed down around her. Tseng and Reno were frozen solid. They didn't even have time to react to the possible threat.

"I'm so sor-"

Rufus stood there in shock. His little assistant was a spitfire when pushed and proved that she could defend herself. He wondered if this was the real her and if she would be like this in his bed. He itched to know. The fact that this woman stripped him of his weapon and then proceeded to, he looked at the paper, hit all the kill zones cleanly turned him on more than it should.

Rufus acted swiftly and surely. He cut her off the only way he wanted too. He raised his hands to her face and pulled her in for a demanding and searing kiss.

This kiss was brutal but erotic. Rufus forced his tongue in. Liss resisted the kiss at first, but the feel of his lips slanted over hers, the taste of his tongue dueling hers was too much. He tasted of coffee, power and the headiest seduction she could ever imagine. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he was showing. Her hands curled up onto his chest as she pushed and pulled at his clothing, not knowing whether she wanted him away from her or stripped naked and pressed harder against her body. Rufus then speared his hands into her hair and started slightly pulling on it. Gaia how he enjoyed her little mewling sounds.

He only broke the kiss to gain some blessed air. They stared at each other, he noted her bruised and puffy lips and wanted to taste them even more. Instead he leaned forward and to peck her lips gently.

"Are you going to pass out this time as well, Ms. Hill?"

Liss gasped then smacked Rufus hard.

* * *

Reno: *drops a slice of toast and it lands butter side down* 5 SECOND RULE!

Reno, what have I told you about that?

Reno: Nothing. *looks away*

Remember what happened last time you did that? In HoJo's lab?

Reno: *shifts slightly then pulls up his shirt* BUT THE THIRD NIPPLE IS COOL BOSSLADY! *walks away munching on the toast*

This is what happens when your muse looks and acts like Reno.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! You know who you are. ;)

Chapter warning: Plot, plot and more plot. (trust me) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"How did you know I like it rough, sweetheart?"

The biting innuendo caused Liss' anger to continue to shine through. She went to push herself away from him but his temper suddenly flared to life. He grabbed Liss' wrist sharply just as she was about to connect with his face again, and jerked her forward. She landed hard against him and her hand left a burning sensation on his chest. He ignored that and focused on the stinging feeling in his cheek.

"Lesser men have died for just attempting the contact you made, Ms. Hill. A second slap from you will not go unanswered," he snarled.

Liss just stood there. The shock of the kiss, her kissing him back and the revelation that her dream was real was all a bit too much to handle. Then she went and smacked her boss. Her boss that could easily make her disappear, of all people.

"If you have a difficult time keeping your hands to yourself, well I could suggest a few other things you could do with them," he said softly.

It took a few moments to register what he insinuated and she started to struggle out of his grip again. Rufus didn't let go, instead he move her hand off of his face and slightly turned his head. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he placed a gentle kiss into the center of her palm. Liss' stomach dropped and the world seemed to fade away. She was just about to lean into him again when someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem," came from Tseng. Rufus and Liss suddenly remembered at the same time that there were others in the room to witness the events. Liss' blush showed just how mortified she was. Rufus was as calm as ever but sent a sharp glare at Tseng. He knew that the moment Tseng interrupted that mini spell was over. Now it was back to business, pity.

"Reno, please escort Ms. Hill back to her old residence and help her remove anything she wishes to take. Ms. Hill, your furniture and such will remain at your old residence. Where you will be living here is already decorated," the President said in a clipped tone.

Rufus gave himself a mental pat on his back. This plan was genius and it just so happened that recent events made it more plausible. Yes, the threats were serious and he knew he had to treat them as such, but really the motive for this move was to get her as close to him as possible. In a matter of a few hours, she would be living under the same roof as him, literally. He had already checked to make sure the guest suite in his apartment was ready.

Reno slowly approached Liss and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon toots. Let's get you packed and move," Reno said as he offered her a bite of his toast.  
"Yeah. Okay," she said. "Ew, gross Reno. Besides, Cloud and I went out for breakfast this morning," she said in an offhand manner as they were walking out of the room.

Rufus went to follow her but Tseng moved in his line of sight and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Leave it alone. It explains how she knew about Cloud's new schedule," the Wutain said.

Rufus just glared at the man. He didn't want her to leave but he had to calm down more before he either strangled her or kissed her again. Trying to regain some composure, Rufus fixed his clothing and addressed the Director as the blonde went back to his guns.

"Is everything prepared?"  
"Yes, though I am beginning to question the sanity of your decision. She just stripped you of your gun and slapped you," Tseng pointed out. Rufus waved the statement off.  
"I provoked her," Rufus said as he rubbed his cheek and a boyish grin etched his face.  
"What are you thinking, Rufus?"  
"Nothing," the blonde said as he did his best to ignore the Turk.  
"Don't give me that shit. I know you well enough to know that look," Tseng countered.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rufus muttered as he started putting his guns back into their cases.

The President suddenly felt tired, it was as if the moment his assistant left the room she took all of the energy with her.

"Rufus, what game are you trying to play here? It's obvious she's attracted to you. What the hell is the problem?"

Tseng saw it clear as day in the President's eyes. He was afraid, but of what?

"Tseng," the blonde said in warning.  
"Don't Tseng me. Now is not the time to start thinking with your dick about some piece of ass. Your life is in danger from an enemy we can't identify."

Tseng lets the words slip without thinking.

"I-I" the Wutain stammered.

Rufus seethed for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. The primal urge to strike out at Tseng was almost unbearable but Tseng was right. Now was not the time to put all of his focus on seducing his assistant. Tseng matched Rufus' glare and waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Much to his amazement, Rufus began to shake his head and laugh.

"What's so funny, now?" Tseng said incredulously.  
"Oh nothing," Rufus said as he walked around the Director, "just I wonder if she'll sucker punch you if I told her you said that."

Tseng's eyes widened at the comment and he sputtered a bunch of ineligible nonsense.

"You wouldn't," he said as he chased after the President. "Rufus. Rufus!"

Liss blindly followed Reno out of the indoor range, heading towards the bank of elevators. She was going over every detail of what just transpired trying to figure out what made her temper snap. That was the one thing she prided herself on. She may be clumsy and had her dorky quirks but she was always patient and calm. What the hell happened? Reno's cell phone going off broke her out of her brooding session as they entered the elevator

"Ruuddddddddde! You missed it yo! Gingah just went all diva on the Prez. Yup! Aight, be right there," he said before turning towards her. "Change of plans yo" was all he said as he pressed the button for the next floor down.

"Oh shit," Liss muttered as she buried her face in her hands. 'They're going to kill me. Not metaphorically either,' she thought. 'My life is going to end because I let the President get to me over what? Saying he kissed me? Oh Gaia,' she continued mentally screaming at herself. In the time it took for the elevator to go one floor down, she put herself into a full blown panic.

When the elevator doors chimed and opened on the office floors she froze. Her body rebelling against going forward to what she knew would be her death.

"C'mon yo!"

When Reno saw that she wasn't moving he moved back into the elevator and grabbed the PA by the upper arm and forcefully dragged her out of the elevator.

"The hell is wrong with you." He muttered.

Reno didn't have to drag her far. Rude was waiting in Reno's office which was only two doors down from the President's. Liss dug her heels in when she saw Rude lounging against the desk, slowly putting on his black leather gloves.

"Please don't kill me," Liss breathed as Reno brought her into the center of the room.  
"Kill you? The hell you sayin' yo?"

Liss looked up at Reno who looked at her like she just sprouted a wing, then her head snapped in the direction of feminine giggling. Elena.

"Well," Liss began as she swallowed audibly, "I did just unarm the President and then physically assault him."

The assistant hung her head in shame as she heard Elena's gasp. Her guilt and embarrassment flooded her face.

"Pffft," Reno said. "Dude, she bitch slapped the President!"  
"She did what?"

Liss looked up at the man who spoke. Rude snatched his sunglasses off his face to look directly at her. Under his direct gaze she felt herself shrink mentally. Liss was prepared to back up and run like hell out of the room when Rude attacked. She figured she might be able to get around Elena. Reno was a whole different problem. What she wasn't prepared for was Rude's huge smile and Elena's giggling.

Liss stared dumbfound at the three of the deadliest people in the world. They were… happy?

"What. The. Hell?"  
"Dude," was all Reno could say between laughing and high fiving Elena. Rude was still smiling at her, like he was proud. Liss raised a questioning eyebrow at the man and folded her arms over her chest. She almost pouted. Almost.  
"Aren't you guys supposed to like, I don't know.. KILL ME NOW?"  
"Kill you? Why would we kill you when it's something we've all wanted to do for years," Rude said.  
"But I… and you… but…"  
"It's okay yo," Reno said as he slung an arm around her, "you're family now. Officially."

Elena ran over and grabbed Liss' hand and pulled her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You have to tell me everything!" the blonde gushed.

The assistant began mechanically relating the events as they occurred. Of course, leaving out a few minor details.

"… dude, what about that kiss, huh? Tell Laney all about how you two was playin tonsil hockey for like days up there after you swiped his gun," Reno interjected.

Elena squealed as Liss just shook her head. 'Turks are weird,' she thought.

Finally the informal debriefing/gossip session ended when Reno's embellishments to the story got to be too much. Somehow she went from slapping the President for an insult to slapping him in self defense because he was trying to steal her nonexistent virtue.

"Reno, don't we have to go and I don't know, take away me freedom and move me into this building?"  
"Oh ya almost forgot," he admitted, "let's go."

Across town, a package was left in the vestibule of a medium sized apartment building. There was no name placed anywhere on the parcel only a little message that read "Thanks for last night" in print. Its size hinted that it would hold no more than a pair of shoes. The pudgy landlord that lived on the first floor figured he knew who this package belonged to. He's seen the people that came to visit his newest tenant.

She was a good girl, a screamer, but a good girl none the less. He hoped she didn't get herself tangled up into any bad business. The blonde on the bike that had visited a couple of times was a quiet one. He heard stories about that one, nothing bad per say, just that he was a loner. The redhead with the facial markings, he was trouble. The landlord remembered him from his days of living in the Sector 7 slums. Definite bad news, he'd keep an eye on that one for her. Last night was a shock though. Rufus Shinra showed up. The fucking President of all people! How the hell she ever met him, he wondered.

Eyeing the parcel, the landlord theorized who might have left this package for his neighbor. The biker had picked her up and the landlord assumed they were still out together. The redhead on the other hand, for some reason this just didn't seem to fit in with his personality. He'd be more obvious about leaving gifts. That left only one person, the President. What could the President possibly see in that girl that would make him leave gifts? Better yet, what was the gift?

The landlord mentally battled with himself for a few moments. Open the box or to leave it alone. But, what if it had money in it or jewelry? The man picked up the box to examine it more closely. He noticed tiny little holes that dotted across the box.

"Oh my! It may be a small pet," he mused. Well, he couldn't let the little thing suffer. He would take it out of its abusive confinements and give her the kitten or puppy as soon as she came home.

Confident that he was doing the right thing and not snooping, the landlord carefully unwrapped the brown paper from the container and lifted the lid.

"Don't worry about it yo," Reno said as he steered his way through the busy streets of Edge, "if Bossman was really that pissed he wouldn't have kissed ya." Cutting off a few cars he added with a chuckle, "He woulda strangled ya."

Liss really didn't see what was so funny in that statement she continued to lean her head against the cool glass of the passenger side window.

The sound and sight of a massive explosion only two blocks over rocked the car.

"Holy Shit!" Reno immediately punched the emergency connection to the office. Rude answered right away. "Dude, we got a Code 91 on, hold on I'm getting as close as possible."

Liss' fought back the nausea and panic. She just knew. Some internal instinct just screamed that that was her building. She turned to Reno and her fear was reflected in his gaze. Reno licked his lips, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he relayed the information.

"It's Gingah's residence. Get down here with Elena and assist with immediate search and rescue. Tseng there?"

Liss tuned Reno out at that point. Traffic had come to a complete standstill. The shock of the explosion rocked everyone. Liss didn't want to believe her instinct; she needed to see if for herself. She unlatched her seatbelt and opened the car door and started walking towards her home, almost in a trace.

"Fuck, hold on Tseng, she's running well walking to the building."

Reno caught up to her easily and guided her back to the car. Once he was satisfied that she was strapped in and wouldn't try another escape he got back in the car and picked up his cell.

"'Kay I got her Tseng, I can't get back to the tower so I'ma bring her to Teef. Bossman! No, no she's fine, calm down. Yeah, I know you don't like it but it's the best idea we got right now, she'll be safe there until we can get back to the tower. Aight. She uh, can't talk right now sir. She's kinda in shock," Reno had to pull the phone away from his ear, Rufus was screaming so loud. "Bossman chill, I got this," he said before hanging up.

Reno turned to Liss and watched as silent tears streamed down her face. He brushed her hair away from her face in compassion.

"I need a drink," he said as he reemerged from the car. He walked around the other side and helped Liss from the car. They walked away from the inferno that used to be her home and towards someplace safe. To 7th Heaven.

* * *

Reno: Shameless plug time! Check out some of the other stuff Bosslady is working on and maybe PM a prompt for the new Rufus/Zack story.  
Reno! How could you? I told you to leave them alone! -.-  
Reno: Oops?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As always, without you guys reading and continuing the inspiration I would probably just be annoying my friends with these stories.  
Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Special Message:

Akira Red, be careful what you wish for... you just may get it! =P_  
Kadaj: *tilts head* maybe not…_  
Reno... what is your boyfriend doing here?_  
Reno: BOYFRIEND! Just cuz I said he was cute don't mean nuffin, yo!_  
Righttttt._  
Kadaj: Yeah. _

_

* * *

_Rude pulled his cell phone out of Rufus' death grip and rushed out of the President's office to collect Elena and head over to the sight of the explosion.

"It may not be connected, Rufus. We don't know exactly what has happened yet, it could be something as simple as a gas leak or…"  
"Or a bomb that could have killed her," the blonde finished as he moved around his office, "They've finally attacked, but chose her as the target. Why?"  
"Rufus," Tseng interrupted, "we don't know yet. We have to investi-"  
"Do you honestly believe that Tseng? Seriously, you think that this was just some random event?" Rufus asked while eyeing the Director. "I didn't think so."

Grunting an agreeance, Tseng took out his cell phone to call Reno.

"Reno took her to 7th Heaven, where she'll be safe," Rufus sneered. "I'm going to pick her up and take her back here and no, you will not be escorting me. I need you to get Reeve and take him to the scene. We're going to have to make sure that there is no damage to the nearby structures and if it is a gas leak or some other phenomenon, he knows the city layout better than anyone."  
"Reeve is already at 7th Heaven," Tseng said. When Rufus looked at him with a question in his eyes, the Wutain continued, "He went there to meet up with Cloud. You did hire him to do deliveries for Reeve, remember?"  
"Fine, call Reno and have him tell Reeve that the deliveries are to be cancelled for now. I don't want all transports on lockdown until further notice. Knowing Strife, he'll jump at the chance to play hero, especially in front of her," Rufus said as they headed out of the office and down to the underground garage.

* * *

Reno walked Liss down the back alley to the rear entrance of the bar. It was only 11 o'clock in the morning. He knew from past experiences people would be up in the building but the main entrance would stay locked for normal customers until the noon lunch hour. Reno continually banged on the metal door that he imagined was once a shiny silver color, but now due to the elements had a sort of greenish-brown patina over it.

Reno turned his head to check on Liss, she was standing on her own and her tears seemed to have dried up, but she was unusually quiet. Sensing that the Turk was staring at her, she quietly asked, "you think, I mean is it possible that…"

He knew what she was trying to ask. In the short time they've known each other he gleaned that she was the type to think of others before her. Just look at what she did for the President in Junon.

"I dunno babygirl but if there is anyone we'll find em and take care of em. Okay?" he asked and waited until she nodded that she understood. He quickly pulled her in for a quick hug before he went back to pounding on the door.  
"Open the fuckin' door, yo!"

Finally the door opened up to reveal a very pissed off Cloud.

"Reno! I know you like your drinks but we don't open for- LISS! What the hell?"

Reno shoved Cloud out of the way and walked into the kitchen area of the bar, taking Liss with him.

"There's a situation," Reno began but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He escorted Liss to the main area and sat her down at the bar as he took out his cell phone. Seeing that it was Tseng on the caller ID he answered it as he pulled a bottle of apple flavored vodka and two shot glasses.

"Really wished they still made Banora Apple Vodka, but this will do," he said as he poured the shots for him and Liss. Once he downed his shot he turned back to the call and walked away for some privacy. Liss greedily drank the shot. The sweet and tart taste was good and the slight burning sensation was welcomed but it did nothing to ease her shaking. She quickly grabbed the bottle and poured another shot and downed that. Her hands stilled somewhat.

"Screw it," Liss said as she pulled off the spigot off the bottle and drank straight from it. Feeling the warming sensation from the third shot, she put the bottle back on the counter and just stared at it. Cloud eased onto the stool next to her.

"Boom," she whispered as a somewhat hysterical laughter bubbled up out of her throat. She turned to look at the blonde. "I guess I don't have to worry about the Turks killing me after all, someone else may beat them to it," she said as she reached for the bottle again.

"Liss. Liss what's wrong? What's going on? You can talk to me."  
"This shit is gooood," she slurred slightly. Cloud was about to take the bottle from her hand but backed off when she growled at him. "I'm having a very shitastic day, Delivery Dude. It started out won-wond-great! Then is started sucking. Yer sucha good friend, Cloud," she said as she playfully pinched his cheek. Suddenly realizing what she did she gasped, "Oh no! Mista Shinra is right. I has hand trouble."

Liss turned back to her bottle as she scowled. Cloud still had questions but realized answers weren't going to come from her, he turned towards the Turk just as he got off the phone.

"Boss and Tseng will be here in a few," Reno said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"What's going on Reno?" Cloud asked as he got up and moved towards him.  
"Something exploded at Gingah's house. Rude and Elena are already there investigating it and looking for survivors. We were not even two blocks away," Reno said as he looked into Clouds eyes.

Cloud understood immediately, she was in shock.

"Get Reeve, ya orders are being changed and Bossman figures ya might wanna help out," Reno said as he walked towards the back. With one last look at Liss, Cloud followed Reno.

Liss sat there alone at the bar thinking. If she ignored Tseng's text message earlier she would have been home. If Rude didn't call Reno, both he and she would have been at her place. If, then, if, then. She kept running through mental scenarios until she gave herself a slight headache. Figuring what was in front of her was the best medicine; she reached for the bottle again.

"It is unwise to imbibe excessively at such an early hour."

The disembodied voice startled Liss and she yelped in surprise as she turned to where the sound came from. Vincent Valentine looked up from his high cowl and stared at the redhead. When he stood upright from his relaxed pose and flicked his cape away from him, Liss rolled her eyes and went back to scowling at the now half empty bottle.

"Vince, leave tha kid alone. She's having a bad day," Cid said as he sat down a few stools down from her.  
"Gahdamn straight," Liss exclaimed as she slapped her palm down on the bar. "I took his gun, shot it, kissed him, smacked him and they won't kill me but then I go home and someone else tries to kill me," she said as she was ticking off the events of the day. "And and and he probably hates me," she finished with a pout before taking another swig of the liquid courage.

Vincent stood there silently attempting to process the bits of misinformation; Cid just sat there chewing on a cigarillo shaking his head.

"Who hates you?" was asked from the doorway into the back area.  
"Roofish," she whined as she smacked her hand against her head. "Idiot," she muttered.  
"I don't hate you sweetheart," Rufus said as he walked out into the main area.

Liss looked up and was twisting in her chair to keep him in her sights. She gasped as he was walking towards her.

"Hm?"  
"You look like an angel," she said in awe.

Rufus ignored the light chuckle that came out from the caped wonder. "Oh hell Vince, she's done got alcohol poisoning!" Cid said before breaking out into a belly shaking laugh.

"Come," Rufus commanded as he extended his right hand out to her. Liss slipped off the stool and took one step towards him, then tripped and landed flush up against him. Rufus quickly corrected her and pulled her up tighter against him as he just held her for a moment. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she started to cry again. Liss had one hand on his chest as she burrowed her head into his body.

Everyone poured into the main bar area to get briefed on the situation. Rufus stood there listening to what the plan of action was going to be. This would be the first public joint task force between WRO and the Turks. Rufus frowned at that thought; he wished it would have been something else, something where no one was in grave danger. Refusing to let her go, he continued to rock her gently back and forth, stroking her back as she calmed down.

Liss took comfort in the arms that held her up, held her world together at that moment. Listening to Rufus' heartbeat underneath her ear was a soothing lullaby to her nerves. Hearing and feeling his smooth voice rumble sent tiny thrills through her system. She felt safe and protected more in that moment than any other in her lifetime and she was grateful for it.

The interaction between Rufus and the redhead didn't go unnoticed by anyone. The orders were stand procedure but the undertone and the look in the eyes of Shinra and the Turks made it clear that this was personal, Very personal to Rufus. Cloud watched Rufus the entire time, the motions and contact that Rufus allowed his assistant wasn't the normal employer/employee kind. Cloud sat there for a reconsidering his opinion of Rufus.

"When the person or persons are found, I want then brought in alive, understood? The Turks will handle the apprehension, detention and interrogation. I already have something in mind," Rufus said with a sinister grin as he hugged Liss tighter to him causing her to gasp. Cloud smirked, same ruthless Shinra but the familiarity in this situation was welcomed.

As the impromptu meeting broke up and people went started to break off go ahead with their tasks, Reno walked over to Rufus informing him that he would be driving them back to the tower.

"You're needed here, Reno."  
"True, but Rude asked me to grab a few supplies before I joined up with him," Reno answered.

Not having an argument for that Rufus loosened his grip on Liss to look down at her.

"We're going home now, okay?"  
"Home? I don't have a home anymore," she whispered.  
"Yes you do," he said fiercely, "our home."

Several pairs of eyes looked at Rufus in a mix of shock and amusement. Reno turned around to scowl at everyone as he ushered his boss and the girl out the back and into the waiting car. Reno didn't say anything as he drove away from the bar. Rufus was more concerned with the woman in his arms, murmuring what he hoped were words of comfort to her.

As the trio made their way to the elevator it was evident that Liss' intoxication was becoming more apparent.

"You gonna be able to handle her yo?"  
"I think I can take care of a tipsy redhead, Reno. I happen to have a lot of practice," Rufus said with a smirk.  
"Get hammered at one Christmas Party and ya not able to live it down," Reno said with a self deprecating laugh. "Okay boss, one of us will be here at all times and the lower ranks are all on guard on the other floors. The building is on lock down. No one can get in, even regular employees."  
"Thank you, Reno" Rufus said as he turned to see Liss stumble out of the elevator. Quickly grabbing her, he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her towards his suite.

Shifting her slightly, Rufus punched in his access code and let the scanner run over his finger and palm print. The adjustment in her position allowed her to bury her face into his neck.

"Mm. You smell nice," she breathed into his warm skin.

The feel of her lips brushing against his skin sent delightful shivers down his spine. He quickly got open the front door and violently kicked it closed. Ignoring all the possible places to dump the burden in his arms he moved straight to the guest bedroom. Her breath on his skin quickly turned into her placing small kisses on his neck as he maneuvered around the apartment. When she reached up to latch on his earlobe, a spark of lust so strong shot down his spine it caused him to almost drop her.

"M-Melissa, you need to stop this," he said with no force behind the words.  
"Dun wanna," she said in between nibbling on his ear and swiping her tongue around the shell of his ear.

Seeking of an obscene amount of willpower to resist the temptation, Rufus made it into the bedroom. He gently lowered Liss to her feet.

"I need you to stand up for a moment sweetheart," he said as he leaned her against the wall and held a palm against her clavicle.

He waited a moment for her to gain some balance before he turned to the bed to pull down the covers. He turned in time to see Liss sliding down the wall.

"Weeeeee!" she squealed.

Rufus couldn't help but laugh at her actions. A giggling drunk was better than having her crying again. Seeing her tears made his chest ache. He never wanted to see them again. He silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure she never cried again, in his lifetime.

Squatting down he places his arms under Liss' and slowly pulled her up. The redhead had other plans though. When Rufus was face to face with her, she reached out and pulled him close and zeroed in on his lips for a devastating kiss. She speared her fingers through his blonde hair as she tilted her head to get better access. Rufus was taken by surprise by her actions. He tried to pull back from the kiss, but she just lowered her hands to his suit jacket and pulled him closer to her. Her tongue sliding into his warm mouth, dueling with his set him off. He let her be in control this long but she woke up something dark in him with her actions.

Rufus immediately took charge of the kiss. He spun her around and started walking her backwards towards the bed as she was tugging on his coat.

"Offffffffffffff," she moaned.

Rufus laughed slightly as her legs connected with the side of the bed and she fell back into a seated position. He seized the opportunity to take his coat off, slowly.

He was taking it off too slowly for Liss' liking. She immediately bounded up from the bed and latched her fingers onto his leather vest. Staring up into the topaz blue eyes she cursed his many layers of clothing.

"Problem?" he asked sweetly.

Liss stuck her tongue out at him as she undid the buckles on his vest. Rufus swooped his head down and captured her tongue, sucking it into his mouth to initiate another round of kissing. Her responses to his kisses was an intoxicating drug. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her scent, and her touch.

"You wear," she moaned, "too many clothes."

Rufus' hands that were cradling her backside slowly grazed up her sides, causing her to shiver in his arms. He dragged his fingers down her arms, attempting to grab onto her wrists but it was of no use. Liss grabbed both of his button down shirts that he wore and tore it open. She spread the sides of the shirt wide and leaned flush up against him.

Her dominant nature was too much for him. He pushed her down on the bed and watched as she squirmed back towards the head board. He took in every motion she made as he stripped off his shirts and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed her by her feet and dragged her down slightly so he could take off her boots.

Slowly he crawled up the bed, her jean clad legs spread open. His hands running up the outside of her legs as he inched higher. At her waist, he painstakingly pushed her t-shirt up, inch by agonizing inch, kissing the pale flesh that was revealed to him. He kissed and dipped his tongue into her belly button which caused her to squirm underneath him. He took his time discovering her body. He learned that if he kissed and laved on her rib cage, underneath her left breast, she would moan his name. Kissing the valley between her breasts gained him a moan and her hips to come off the bed to connect with his very evident arousal.

Finally pushing her shirt over her head, Rufus laid his body down directly on top of her. Even through the few remaining layers of clothing both had on, the feel of his hardness sent jolts of pleasure through her, as she hooked a leg around his waist, her other tangle around his ankle. Liss kissed him will all she had in her, and he answered back. She gave herself over to the feel of him, surrounded completely by the passion.

Rufus broke off the kiss as he slide slightly down her body, her hands dragged upwards to latch onto his skull. Slowly he started kissing the top of her chest as he pulled down her bra straps. Liss opened her eyes on a sigh and immediately frowned.

"Roofish," she breathed.  
"Mmm," he moaned as he continued to place open mouth kisses along her collar bone and lower.  
"Rufus," again as she tugged on his hair.

Rufus looked up from where he was happily playing to see Liss' frown.

"What's wrong baby?"  
"Since when do you have a twin?"  
"A… twin," he repeated.  
"Ya. There's two of you," she said as she held up three fingers in his face.

Rufus groaned and laid his forehead against her chest. He was a man of many things, but he quickly remembered that she was in fact plastered and it would be wrong. It took all of his will to get up off of her willing body, but he did. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and ordered her to sleep. She didn't bother arguing as she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

He adjusted his painful arousal as he picked up his ruined and discarded clothing. Rufus shook his head and laughed as he walked out of the bedroom.

"I need a drink…"

* * *

A/N #2: i r teh evil? bwahaha.

Next chapter will be in a few days time. I want to get working on some of my other projects, but have no fear! Nothing shall forestall… my return._  
Genesis: bout time you got to my story._  
It's Cloud and Sephy's… not yours._  
Genesis: but I'm in it and that's all that matters. If I'm in it, then it's worth reading._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you once again to my fantabulous reviewers. Hugs and cookies and Reno cooties to you all. Thank you to the new subscribers =)

On with the show:

* * *

Rufus had turned a blind eye on many things his Turks had done over the years. He even took part in a few missions much to Tseng's displeasure. To say that Rufus had blood on his hands would be a gross understatement. Rufus was just as detached and coldhearted as his Turks. But seeing Reno walk into his apartment with such an air of casualty, as if nothing had just happened a few precious hours ago made him want to snap the redhead's neck right then and there.

"Well?" the blonde prodded.

"Well wha?"

"Reno," Rufus said as he rubbed his eyes hard, "now is not the time to FUCK WITH ME."

The last of his statement finishing in such a roar that he was sure all of Edge heard it.

"Tch."

With a growl of frustration, Rufus attempted to launch himself over the couch at Reno. He was barely stopped by Tseng grabbing him around the waist.

"The fuck yo? Chill. It's the same exact information I gave you ten minutes ago, and twenty minutes before that. You honest to Gaia think that I would withhold information from you?" Reno said with a flare of annoyance in his eyes. "She's my friend too yanno."

Rufus struggled out of Tseng's grip and quickly went about fixing his hair and t-shirt. When he went to open his mouth Reno stopped him.

"Don't fuckin' apologize. I would have acted the same way," the Turk said as his dragged a hand through his hair. "She still sleeping?"

"Guest bedroom," Rufus said as he nodded.

"Time to have fun," Reno said as he winked at his bosses.

"Reno!" both Tseng and Rufus said, though the Wutain's was in exasperation whereas Rufus' was almost an alarming yelp.

Just as the men reached the bedroom, Reno was quietly shutting the door while giggling. He turned around and tried to put on a stern face. It failed completely as he stuck his index finger in Rufus' face, wagging it back and forth.

"Naughty naughty boy. You tried to take advantage of a poor defenseless and severely inebriated woman. How dare you," Reno accused, though his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"I absolutely did not-"

"Oh ya? Then tell me, sir, why is her shirt off? Why is she in just her bra and jeans? Which I might point out appear to be slightly unbuttoned. Why are you in a t-shirt and not your abbynormal amount of layas? Hmm?"

Tseng turned to look at Rufus and just gave him that look, the one sleek dark eyebrow lifted at a jaunty angle. It was the same look he had given Rufus over the years when he just KNEW the blonde was lying.

"She attacked me!" Rufus finally admitted as he threw his hands out in exasperation.

The other dark eyebrow shot up to match the other one. Reno just doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"And ta think, yous said you could handle a tipsy redhead."

"I handled you well enough," Rufus said.

"Dude, I can't remember what my real color is," Reno said as he pointed to his head as another bought of giggles took him over.

Suddenly sobering up, Reno got that wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Dude, 200 Gil says "carpet matches the drapes" on that one," he said as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder to point at the room Liss was passed out in.

Tseng eyed Rufus out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was trying to process Reno's jargon.

As soon as Tseng said "Deal," Reno reentered the bedroom followed closely by Rufus.

"Carpet? Drapes? Whoa! Wait a fuckin' minute," he said as he rushed inside to stop them.

Reno winked at the President as his put his fingers up to his lips. Reno then positioned Tseng and Rufus where he wanted them. When Rufus began hissing at him like an angry cat, Reno leaned in and whispered to him, "I ain't gonna do that yo. I'm not gonna disrespect her like that," he said before looking over his shoulder at his victim. "But I am gonna have a lil fun," he said before planting a quick but slobbery "forgive me" kiss on Rufus' cheek.

Reno noted that the clock on the nightstand said 6:17 but not whether it was A.M. or P.M. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he just couldn't pass up. Moving closer to the bed, but making sure he was well out of kicking distance, Reno bent slightly over and licked his lips. Tseng folded his arms over his chest, waiting to see what his second was going to do as Rufus was trying to swipe Renogerms off of his cheek.

And then the world came crashing back into reality for Sleeping Beauty.

Using the age old technique of Drill Sergeants and angry mothers the world over, Reno began to clap his hands in a rapid tattoo while yelling at the same time.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! YA GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The effect was both immediate and comical.

Liss literally jumped out of bed, fought with the comforter that she somehow got tangled in during her sleep. Losing the battle she tripped and was about to fall but Rufus rushed to her aid to stop her fall.

Liss was still half asleep when Rufus caught her and helped her get her balance, but she finally woke up when both Tseng and Reno's laughter reached her eyes.

Liss looked up at the man whose arms her nails were currently digging into. The widened in surprise to see Rufus so up close, then narrowed when she noticed he wasn't looking at her… face. She looked down her body to see exactly what held his rapt attention. Rolling her eyes, she removed one of her hands and moved it to his face and forced his head up while she smirked at him.

Rufus had the decency to blush and Tseng and Reno saw it all and couldn't contain their laughter. The sound startled Liss who yelped and jumped behind Rufus and held herself flush against his back, using him as a human shield.

"What the… the..."

"Fuck," Rufus supplied.

Liss tried to hold back the slight groan. Because Rufus knew that she was not fully sober yet, took the small advantages where he could. The blonde didn't just say the word, he turned his face towards hers; the side of his lips closest to her kicked up just a tad bit and drawled the word out as he leaned back into her.

Liss decided right then and there that if there was an award for Best Male Ass in Gaia it would go to Rufus Shinra. It was the perfect round ass that a male should possess. His biceps that she was clinging onto weren't too shabby either. Liss slammed her eyes shut as she rested her head on his shoulder. Here she was in some bedroom that wasn't her own, with her boss who was pressed up against her while wearing the tightest white t-shirt known to man. Her, herself was standing there in barely buttoned jeans and her bra, and then there was Tseng and Reno.

"Gaia, why have you forsaken me?" Liss groaned into the blonde's shoulder.

Rufus looked at Reno and then Tseng and in the tone of voice that brooked no argument he said one word. "Out."

Rufus felt Liss' fingers flutter on his arms and then slowly withdraw as she stepped away from him. He quickly turned and seized her by the arms and drew her back to his side.

"Oh no, you don't. You stay," he said as he pushed her into a sitting position on the bed.

Rufus waited until the men left the bedroom before her turned back to Liss.

"Uh, sir?"

"Hm," Rufus responded as he sat next to Liss and pulled her into an embrace. He was happy that Liss didn't refuse him but knew that was because she was still slightly drunk.

"Where am I and why am I half naked?"

"My apartment and I don't know. Perhaps you got hot while you were sleeping?"

"Nice try," she commented.

"Damn," he muttered and she couldn't help but giggle at his tone. It was like he was hoping to get away with that excuse but knew it wouldn't work ever.

"How about the truth, sir?" she said as she pushed away from him and pulled a pillow over her chest.

"You attacked me."

"Excuse me?"

"You attacked me," he repeated.

"No, I heard you the first time but what the hel-"

Liss was cut off when Rufus turned his head slightly and pulled down the neckline. Liss was expecting to see a stab wound or a bullet hole. She was not expecting to see a hickey.

Liss face palmed as she muttered, "Idiot."

"Hey," Rufus said as he pulled her hand away from her face. "It's ok. I know I'm irresistible," he said with a cheeky grin.

This was the Rufus she got to see in Junon. The one she fell head over heels for. Liss vaguely remembered a comforting Rufus but her mind was still in that vodka induced fuzz. She couldn't help but return his grin and grab the pillow in front of her and swat him with it.

Rufus groaned when he caught a glimpse of her again.

"I am so sorry, sir."  
"Don't be. You've had an extremely trying day. Between the possible bombing and then getting bombed, it's ok."

The reminder of the events from earlier slammed into Liss like a tidal wave.

"Oh my god. Was that what it was? Was there any survivors? Do you know who did it? Is anything salvageable?"

Rufus let her stream of questions flow and decided to answer them as truthfully as he could.

"I don't know for certain if it was a bomb yet. Rude is still at the scene, we are waiting on him for another briefing. There were a few survivors, but I'm sorry. Your apartment was definitely destroyed."

Liss thought pensively for a moment. She was happy that there were a few people that survived. She would mourn for those that perished. As far as her apartment, yes there were a few precious items from back home but most could be replaced over time. Then she realized she still had to work.

Rufus stared at his assistant as that slightly maniacal laugh bubbled up again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said as she waved her hand as if to deflect the question. "It's just… I'm going to have to go to work naked," she finished as she chewed on her bottom lip before that laugh came out again.

"What?"

"Hope you don't mind," she said while giggling.

No he didn't mind but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Hm. Maybe my boss will take pity on me and give me an advance on my next paycheck."

"Your boss can do one better," Rufus said. "He's going to take you shopping."

"Wait. What? But you can't."

"Oh, but I can, Ms. Hill and I am," he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Liss slammed back onto the bed and slapped the pillow over her face. Then her world tilted.

"Oh Gaia that was stupid," she muttered as she quickly crawl-walked to the attached bathroom.

Rufus walked back into the living and met up with Tseng and Reno. Rude had called in just a moment before and was going through the rundown. They had found four survivors. A single mother and her two small children as well as the elderly man that lived upstairs. The blast was centralized and only destroyed Liss' and her landlord's apartments. The apartments upstairs received obvious structural damage. Out of all the occupants of the building that was at home at the time, the only casualty was the landlord.

Between the centralized location of the blast and the missing evidence of a gas main leak, Rude concluded that it was a bomb, possibly set with either a remote detonator or a trigger. When asked how he came to this conclusion, Rude stated that no one had entered that building and exited except for the paperboy in the early morning and an elderly woman so the bomb must have been there since the night before and had gone unnoticed. Rufus then pointed out that he had been there up until about 8 p.m. and hadn't seen anything, nor did Reno. At least now their window of time had diminished.

"Good job, Rude. Keep us informed and have Reeve take a volunteer or two and meet us at the main department store," Rufus informed the Turk. "Since Ms. Hill's belongs were all destroyed, I'll be replacing them and he might as well take some extra items for those that are being displaced."

Rufus disconnected the call and turned to the two Turks in the room.

"Reno, call the store. I want it closed in five minutes or they're all fired. Understood?"

"Yay! We're going shopping!"

"Reno."

"Got it boss," he grumbled.

"Tseng."

"Yes, Rufus?"

Rufus waited until Tseng turned to look at him then reared back and landed a swift right hook.

"Stare at her tits again and I'll kill ya."

Tseng watched as Rufus stormed off to his bedroom from his position on the floor. He couldn't help but smile a devilish yet bloody smile.

"Oh, you got it bad my boy. Real bad," he chuckled as he gingerly moved his jaw back and forth.

* * *

A/N v2.0:

Abbynormal is my little nod to one of the greatest movies ever made. Young Frankenstein starring Gene Wilder. Watch it!

Yes! I am a firm believer in retail therapy as you will see really soon. *gigglesnort*

About Reno's hair… homegirl needed to touch up his roots in Advent Children, that's all I'ma say on that one

Reno: That hurt yo.

If the box of Clairol fits… yo.

Reno: Ihatechu!

Liar.

Reno: *pouts*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N v 1.0: Greetings everyone! Thank you to the faithful and the newbies. I'm not 100% thrilled with this chapter but I had some moments where I laughed. Hope you like it.

* * *

Liss learned a very valuable lesson as soon as she stepped foot into BullsEye. The major department store that Rufus Shinra was nearly the sole stockholder of. It was five levels of mid to high end items. Everything anyone could possibly want or need and everything that Reno should NOT own.

"Oh! Oh! Can I have this?" the redhead Turk was pleading as Rufus did his best to separate him and Liss from the menace that was trailing them.  
"No Reno put it back."  
"What about this?"  
"No."  
"If I'm good?"  
"Reno," Rufus said as he sighed and turned around, "how many times do I have to tell you? No you cannot have… what exactly is that?"  
"It's the newest uhm... ahh," Reno scratched the back of his head as he looked at the object. "Ok so I don't know what it is. I just know that it's shiny and I haftaaaaaaaaaaa have it. Buy it for me."  
"Is he always like this," Liss asked as she stared in awe.  
"Sadly, my dear, Reno retreats to being a bratty child when in a department store." Rufus replied.  
"And you suddenly become… mom?" Liss said laughing.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO. You're the mommy," Reno shouted as he ran back up to Liss and Rufus. "And he's the daddy," he said as he ran down another aisle.  
"Oh Gaia save me."  
"Now you're sounding like a ShinRa employee," Rufus said jovially as he steered Liss to the Women's Department.

The employees that remained at BullsEye after the emergency closing where nothing but gracious towards the unexpected visitors. It wasn't everyday that Rufus Shinra strolled the aisles of a department store. When Rufus explained that the young woman with him had lost everything and he wanted her to have everything she could possibly want or need, the activity in the store went into overdrive.

Soon Liss had more clothes than she could possibly imagine. Rufus of course with his keen eye made sure that the days of the frumpy suits were long gone.

"But, they're comfortable," she argued.  
"Be that as it may, they're as Reno said 'gahdamn ugly' Ms. Hill, and I won't have you looking like that again, understood."

Liss was left standing there as Rufus walked off to look at outer wear.

"Ya gotta admit," Reno said as he casually dropped more items he seized in a nearby cart, "they were hideous."  
"Hey! I'll have you know… they were pretty hideous huh?"  
"Yup! 'Sides, it's on Bossman's tab. Indulge a lil yanno."  
"Oh, I couldn't do that Reno. It's not right."

Reno suddenly grabbed Liss by the shoulders and shook her repeatedly.

"OHMAHGAWD! ARE YA DYING? YER DYING AINTCHA?"  
"Wh-what? No I'm not dying you idiot," Liss said as she batted his hands away.  
"Ya must be, cuz I dunno of any woman, hell any man eithah that wouldn't take advantage of tha deep pockets of Shinra."  
"That's the difference Reno. I don't like taking advantage of people. It's wrong," Liss said as she pointedly looked at the yo-yo Reno was attempting to put into another cart.

Reno dropped the item and smirked at Liss.

"Then what tha hell ya doin working for Shinra?"  
"I heard that Reno," Rufus said from the next aisle over.

When Rufus was satisfied that Liss had everything she needed, down to a toothbrush and contact lens solution did he decide to call it a day.

"Reno see to it that all of the bags are brought into Ms. Hill's bedroom. She will be staying in the guest quarters in my apartment." Rufus ordered as they entered the garage of Shinra Tower.  
"Aye aye El Capitan," Reno said as he saluted with the pirate hook that he had to have.  
"Wait, sir you've done too much as it is! I can just crash at your place!"  
"You forgot the discussion we had earlier Ms. Hill?"

Liss looked at Rufus, it really was the longest day on Gaia.

"Let me refresh your memory Ms. Hill. It started with Tseng and I telling you that you would be moving into the tower and ended in a kiss and a slap. I'll gladly give you a hands on reminder of the kiss," Rufus said in a low tone.

Liss blushed profusely and just shook her head.

"N-no thank you."  
"Damn," he said as he winked at her. She was just too cute when she blushed that Rufus couldn't help but tease her.  
"In all seriousness sir, Tseng said there would be an available apartment."  
"He did, did he?"  
"Yes he did."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes sir, he did. You were right there," she said pointedly.  
"Really?"  
"Ye-," Liss stopped herself from speaking further when she saw the smirk cross the handsome face of her employer. "I'm not going to win on this am I?"  
"Do you actually think you could beat me at something?"  
"Would you stop that!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Replying to everything with a question!"  
"I'm doing no such thing, or am I?"  
"AHH!"  
"Okay. I'm sorry I'll stop," Rufus said as he was quietly chuckling. "Or will I?"

Liss grabbed the first thing she could out of the nearest bag and launched it at Rufus. A bag of mini marshmallows smacked him in the face.

"Oh, again with the violence I see."

Liss groaned. Why is it that he could make her laugh and smile then turn around and make her want to throttle him? 'What's wrong with me?' Liss thought.

"I'm so sorry sir," Liss pleaded.

Rufus pulled Liss into the private elevator. Once the doors closed Liss slunk into the corner warily watching her employer. He didn't say anything nor make any movement except he seemed to be unconsciously rubbing his left wrist¹ during their assent to the residential floor.

Liss followed Rufus out of the elevator and into the apartment. She didn't want to bring up the subject again so she went into the room he designated as hers and began unloading the packages. Rufus wandered into his home office and checked a few emails. While he sat there behind the smaller version of his desk from his office downstairs, he contemplated his next move.

Yes, he planned to have her move in here under the guise of her security but now her safety was a realistic concern. He always thought things through. He hated not having every minute detail to a situation. Fighting an unknown enemy was killing him. He was a master chess player and he needed to know how to set up his pawns.

Hearing a shout coming from Liss' bedroom, Rufus rose from the chair and quickly left the room to head towards her. At least, this was one game he was able to control and manipulate. But he had a feeling he had to do something completely out of character to get her to respond to what he wanted next.

"Dammit!' Liss said a bit too loudly.  
"What's wrong," Rufus drawled a moment later.

Liss turned around to see the blonde leaning nonchalantly against her door.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry to have disturbed you sir."  
"Nonsense. Something is wrong for your temper to flare. What is it?"  
"I just hate when I forget things. Especially important things that I know I should remember," she said.  
"I'm not following."  
"Socks. I forgot to get socks. All of this… this stuff and I forget socks," she said as she looked at half empty bags.

Rufus laughed as he walked out of her room. A moment later he came walking in with two packages of the white cotton socks that Liss preferred.

"How?"  
"You don't get to where I am without being observant."  
"Thank you sir. For everything. I promise to repay you somehow."

Rufus held up his hand.

"Please don't insult me," he said. Noticing that Liss was going to start arguing again he decided to push her one more time. "Fine. If you insist on repaying me, it's under my terms. Agreed?"

Liss eyed him warily.

"Not THAT way. Not yet at least," he said with a cocky grin. "What I want Ms. Hill…" Rufus stopped and leaned forward towards her slightly. "What I want… Melissa, is one date," he said as he held up one finger.  
"A-a date?"

Rufus nodded, not trusting his voice. It had been so long since he did something that wasn't in his comfort zone but he remembered a long time ago someone important saying to him that he needed to think like someone more carefree at times. Damn him if it didn't feel right to do that with his assistant.

"I-I don't know, sir"  
"Stop that."  
"Huh?"

"My name is Rufus. Rufus Shinra. Yes, you technically are my employee but I think that fact that you have had your tongue shoved down my throat on several occasions deems it necessary to be on a first name basis."

Liss turned redder than her hair at Rufus' statement.

"So, what say you Melissa? One date with little old me?"

The woman in question was frozen. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out.

"Or are you scared?" Rufus teased.

Scowling, Liss looked Rufus up and down then snorted.

"Pffft. As if, si-" seeing Rufus' eyebrow cock at her formal tone, Liss corrected herself. "Rufus. Fine, one date."  
"Good."  
"Okay, so where are we going?"  
"Going? Oh, the date isn't going to be now or anytime soon," he said. "Like I said, my terms. I'll let you know."

Rufus then leaned in again towards her and planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips and headed out of the room. Liss blindly sat down on the bed, causing bags to fall over and off the surface. As she gently touched her lips, still feeling the slight tingling sensation from his kiss, she couldn't help but feel as if she just walked into a trap.

* * *

A/N v 2.0:

Reno was inspired by several children that had nearly caused my ears to bleed the other day while grocery shopping. Oy vey.

¹ - this is a nod to my other chapter story I'm working on: Tale of Two Friends. Rufus/Zack (not yaoi) just nice fluff about best friends. Check out Chapter 3 or WWZD to see what I mean. ( I know.. shameless plug) =P

Here's a tidbit, when I originally plotted and planned the first few chapters of this story, Tseng was going to be the more important secondary character, not Reno.

Reno: it's cuz you love me yo_  
Yeaaaah… that must be it. *eyeroll*_  
Reno: toldja so.  
**Tseng: But I'm sexier.**_  
True story. =)_  
Reno: but… but… *pouts*_  
*sits on Tseng's lap*_  
**Tseng: How about some disciplinary action, BossLady?**_  
*sigh* in my dreams._


	14. Chapter 14

Liss sat there for a few minutes before the loud rumbling from her stomach scrambled her meditative thoughts. Sighing as she got up, Liss grabbed some fresh clothes and heading into the bathroom for a thorough shower.

Her hunger could wait, the stench of alcohol coming from her pores couldn't. And honestly, the thought of a long hot shower to wipe away the day's events seemed just the therapy she needed. Once out of the shower, with some comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt on and a white fluffy towel wrapped around her head she padded out of what is now her room and went looking for Rufus and food.

Calling out for her boss several times and getting no response, Liss went about exploring the apartment. Surprisingly it was a lot smaller than she would have imagined his apartment would be. He was Rufus Shinra after all. It should have been a penthouse apartment with ten thousand square feet of space, but instead it was almost normal in its design and layout. From her room, which she assumed was the junior master suite she walked down a short hallway and saw a simple guest bedroom and a half bath. The hallway opened up into a larger formal living room that looked as if it was rarely used. She headed straight down from her hallway to the one on the other side she came to Rufus' home office and the master bedroom. The desire to snoop was overwhelming but she quickly backed away and headed into the living space.

The living room's design was sleek and modern. It was decorated in all shades of white, grey and black with a splash of ice blue here and there. This wasn't a room for daily activity Liss thought as she searched for a television and found none. Liss quickly found the kitchen that was off the living room and went searching for something to eat. Not finding anything that really looked like it would satisfy her; she grabbed some fruit and a bottle of water and headed back to her room.

"Why do I feel as if I'm trapped in cage," she asked herself out loud. Finishing off the apple she was eating, Liss tossed the core into the wastebasket in the bathroom, "A nicely gilded one, but still a cage."

Even though it was still relatively early in the evening, Liss was just drained mentally by everything. She crawled in between the smooth sheets and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her almost immediately.

xXxXxXxXx

Downstairs in Rufus' office tension and tempers ran high. Rufus was sitting behind his desk half listening to Reeve's assessment of the latest situation and what would be needed to make reparations. Rufus to be honest was more focused on the staring contest he was determined to win against the blonde warrior that was lounging in the chair directly in front of his desk.

"Reeve, get to the point," Rufus drawled as he continued to bore holes into Cloud's head with his eyes.

"Right. The point," Reeve said as he stood up and paced around the office. "The point is, is that this could have been much worse but thanks to the quick response of both the Turks and then the WRO the damage was minimal and utilities are back up and running for that neighborhood. We will start rebuilding once you decide what you would like to do with that property. Tseng advised me that it is now Shinra owned."

Rufus finally looked away from Cloud and towards Reeve.

"Do what you wish with the property. I assume those that have been displaced have been given sufficient compensation?" At Reeve's nod, the President continued on, "Good. Use that property for something important. A shelter or clinic, something like that just make sure it carries the Shinra name, understood?"

Reeve nodded and quickly excused himself to go to his office. The man was almost as bad of a workaholic as Rufus was. Almost. Once Reeve left the room, all that was left was Rufus, the Turks, Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife. Vincent was given a certain amount of respect and acceptance into the Turk fold. The motto the Turks lived by, "Once a Turk, always a Turk" applied to him.

"Why are you still here?" Rufus sneered at Cloud.  
"Awh. I've missed you too RooRoo," Cloud replied. "Seems like only yesterday I was standing outside your office taking a pretty little thing home for some fun."

Rufus knew that Cloud was just taunting him but the President wouldn't let it go.

"That so Strife? I really do hate to wipe that smug look off of your face but where is Ms. Hill right now? Oh. That's right. She's upstairs warming my bed."

Cloud shot Rufus an immediate dirty look.

"Relax. She's staying with me upstairs. I may be many things but I am the gentleman my mother wished me to be."  
"Rufus… if you hurt her…"  
"What Cloud? You'll come after me? Trust me, you'd be the last person I would concern myself with," Rufus said as he gingerly touched his cheek.

Rufus suddenly felt exhaustion seep into his bones as he stood up and walked to the doors.

"Tseng, I expect a full report on my desk in the morning. Gentlemen, Strife, I trust you can see yourselves out."

With that, Rufus Shinra headed upstairs to his apartment. For the first time in years, he couldn't wait to go home. It was a taxing day but he didn't intentionally work himself to near sleep.

As he entered his apartment, if even felt different. The normally austere feeling was suddenly a bit warmer and brighter. He knew that it was all in his head, white walls were just white walls after all but he couldn't help the smile spread across his lips as he checked in on his assistant.

Rufus tiptoed quietly over to her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulder, and then before he could stop himself he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

When Liss next woke it was no thanks to a pounding headache caused by over sleeping. She had somehow managed to not only sleep the entire night on Saturday but off and on all day Sunday. She didn't remember getting out of bed to get food but somehow, there was a tray of empty dishes on her nightstand when she finally and fully woke on early Monday morning.

Liss noted that it was about five o'clock in the morning. Under normal circumstances, she would have woken up in another hour and rushed to take a shower and get ready for work. Now, she was literally only one floor up she could take her leisurely time.

After a luxurious hot shower, the redhead quickly dressed in one of her new suits for work and was putting the finishing touches on her bun as she stepped out of the apartment to head downstairs.

"And what are we doin'" Reno drawled as he lounged against the wall opposite the apartment doors.  
"OH SWEET SHIVA! You scared the shit out of me asswad!" Liss yelped.  
"Asswad? That's a new one. I'm stealin it yo. But seriously, why are you out here?"  
"Uh. I know you sometimes think it's optional but some of us do have to actually go to work and well, work."  
"Hey! I work… sometimes," Reno said to Liss' as she walked towards the elevator. "Hey wait! Hold up. Ya can't go downstairs, yo!"  
"I… can't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Heh. Yeah. Bossman and Tseng agreed for you to lay low so, ya get to chill in Chateau du Rufus for a week or so annnnnnnnnnnd I get to play bodyguard," He said with a huge grin.  
"Oh Gaia. Someone shoot me now!"  
"Yo, I'm a good bodyguard," Reno growled.

Realizing that she insulted a Turk, Liss quickly explained herself.

"Oh! No no no, it's not that Reno. It's just…" Liss turned around and gave a weary sigh to the apartment door, "so boring in there. I haven't found a television in that place!"  
"Yeah it is. Gotta remember, Bossman just sleeps here, he basically lives in his office."  
"But, the compound in Junon-"  
"Was built by dear old dad," Reno sneered. "Rufus may have money but he only does with what he needs yanno."  
"I see." Liss said thoughtfully. "But, it's still boring. Are you sure I can't sneak down there and do something? Or at least work from here? Anything Reno! ANYTHING!" Liss said as she grabbed Reno's collar to emphasize her point.  
"Weeell."  
"What? What is it?"  
"They only said that I had ta make sure ya stood on this floor and relaxed."  
"Isn't that a bit much?"  
"Naw, Rufus just likes to protect his interests and incase ya hadn't noticed but ah… he's innerested," Reno said with a wink.

The assistant did her best to turn her head and hide her blush but failed. Coughing slightly to get back on topic she charged ahead.

"So, you had an idea or something?"  
"Huh? Oh, ya! Well they only said you had to stay on this floor right?"

Reno waited for Liss to nod.

"Kay, but they didn't say you hadta stay in that apartment."

Liss looked at Reno to see what he was getting at. Suddenly Reno rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her a little ways down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"My place! Dude, yer gonna love it!"

Liss swallowed the unnerving feeling she was experiencing. She had no clue what Reno's apartment would look like, and truth be told, she was terrified at what she might find.

"LuLu I'm home!" Reno shouted in a really poor attempt at a Costa Del Solian accent.

Liss stepped around Reno and looked at the massive living room that must have taken up most of the apartment.

"I only have two bedrooms, I had them change the lay out so it's more like an open floor plan yanno," he was explaining but the words didn't register on the woman who was slowly walking around the living room.

"That..." She said as she pointed in awe at the wall.  
"My other baby, yo. All eighty-two inches of 1080 dpi HD…"

Once again Liss ignored Reno. The television was a site to behold but what caught her eye was the huge selection of video games tossed all over the place. With a squeal she reached down and grabbed a title that wasn't due to be released for another two months.

"Dude! What the hell? How?" she asked.

Reno looked at her and rolled his eyes as he plucked the case out of her fingers.

"I work fer Rufus Shinra, duh."  
"He… can get this stuff?"  
"I repeat; duh," Reno said. "Betcha thinkin twice bout not taking advantage huh?"  
"Maybe," Liss joked as she ran towards the gaming system and popped in the most anticipated game ever. "I bet I can kick your ass in this game."  
"Pft! I'm the muthafuckin' pro at this shit," Reno scoffed.  
"Whatever, but I call 'Dante and DeadPool and uhmmm… Captain America!" Liss grinned as she got her team together.  
"How tha fuck ya gonna put those psychopaths with a hero?"  
"Same way you and Rude have teamed up with Cloud in the past," Liss deadpanned.

In the middle of their nonstop tourney of doom as they called it, both Liss and Reno talked and joked. He was glad that he was able to keep her at ease, even if the stress levels were running high. The idea of her taking a weeklong vacation was just a front. An anonymous and untraceable email had come in that morning gloating that the bomber had killed the Shinra whore as Liss was referred to as and that Rufus would be next.

* * *

AN: As always, THANK YOU to you FANTABULOUS people that read and review my nonsense. I try to write a little something for everyone and every review (I hope I have responded to everyone) brings a smile to my face and Reno does a jig o_O. Here's another filler chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters and settings therein are the sole creative property of their respective owners. I just happen to own all editions of Advent Children, Final Fantasy 7 for the PS3, and as hinted to in here, Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. =)

Extra: The Boys meet Dante from Devil May Cry

Reno: *sneering* Who tha fuck is that, BossLady?  
_*being fed pizza by a super smexi demon halfbreed merc* Hmm? Oh, that's Dante *dreamy sigh*_  
Genesis: He's wearing a red leather coat like mine! *stamps foot*  
_*scoffs* He makes it look better._  
Sephiroth: Hmph. He carries guns. That's so… Turk.  
_Hey, hey. Ebony and Ivory are cool. 'Sides, Masamune maybe like 7ft long but he wields Yamato sometimes and Rebellion. Both are sexy, lets not forget about his Devil Trigger. *shivers* Oh yeah and Seph… OmniSlash only makes him giggle. He makes getting impaled by swords an art form._  
Cloud: But I…  
Dante: *laughing* LOOK! It's got wings! *pointing at Vincent*


	15. Chapter 15

_A few days later…_

Liss couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off. It seemed like everyone around Shinra was starting to avoid her. Okay, not everyone just the one man who she didn't want to be avoided by. She wanted to get back to work, to some sense of normalcy, if one could call having their home blown up and then forced to live with your super sexy boss. This apartment was causing her to develop claustrophobia.

Liss dragged her hands through her hair and grunted as she put her head between her legs and tried to take some deep breaths.

"Whatcha doin yo?"  
"Breathing," was the muffled response.

Hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to Liss, Reno kicked his feet up onto Rufus' marble coffee table. Glaring at Reno, Liss got up slightly and pushed his feet off the table.

"Tch."  
"This isn't your apartment Reno. Treat it as such," Liss said.  
"Yes Mrs. Shinra," he mocked.

Expecting to get a playful slap or a snarky comment in reply, Reno was worried by the silence coming from his most recent partner in mayhem. He turned to look at Liss and saw that her eyes had slightly glazed over and she was blushing.

"Oh! Someone has got it real bad," he joked and he got up and danced out of the way of her slap.  
"Renooo it's not funny," she whined.  
"Actually it is," he said as he sat in the chair off to her right. "So what is it about him, huh? I mean, you told me you were in love with someone but we were so rudely interrupted when His Excellency decided to show up in your apartment."

Liss shot Reno a glare at the reminder. Shrugging her shoulders she stared off to think what exactly it was about Rufus that she loved.

"I... I don't honestly know if there is just one thing," she said as her gaze swung back to the Turk.  
"Well, is it the power?"  
"Meh. Power is fleeting."  
"Is it his… eyes?" Reno asked as he clasped his hands and held them close to his chin and batted his eyelashes.  
"Idiot," she laughed as she swatted at Reno. "He does have gorgeous eyes though," she sighed. "And that body of his," she growled.

Reno made of a show of pretending to vomit at Liss' words.

"Oh c'mon. You can't tell me that man ain't flipping hot!"  
"Ah. Yes I can," Reno said. "Now Cloud, Cloud is a hottie."  
"Is that so, Reno? Should I put in a good word?" Liss joked.  
"No thanks. I may be a switch hitter but I need my balls for batting practice," Reno said as he ducked the pillow that was sent flying towards his face by the giggling assistant.  
"Okay. Seriously though, what is it? It's not the money," Reno asked as his voice suddenly turned cold.  
"What? No! I'm not interested in him for the money. I'm interested in Rufus, not the President. I don't know, I can't explain it," she sighed.  
"You just did yo," Reno said as he got up and patted Liss on the shoulder.

Liss sat back against the cushions and pulled a throw pillow close to her chest. Reno walked back in and handed the other redhead one of the bottles of soda he brought back with him.

"Okay, so you like him. What's the problem? You know it's mutual."  
"He asked me out," she said as she dropped her head onto the throw pillow.  
"Ah, I mighta been asleep the day they taught womanese in school so I hafta ask. What the fuck is the problem then?"  
"He asked for one date."  
"Well, it needs to start somewhere."  
"At a time and place to be named later," she breathed.  
"Huh?"  
"That is exactly what I said," she said as she turned confused eyes on Reno. "Then he goes and ignores me for the last few days! I… I don't know what to think or feel," she finished as she felt tears threatening to spill.

'Rufus you idiot,' Reno thought.

Placing his soda on the coffee table, he moved to sit next to the PA and pulled her in a light embrace.

"Awh, babygirl. He's been busy. You know he isn't avoiding you. He's working round the clock to find out who tried to harm you."  
"So this is my fault," Liss asked as a tear spilled down her cheek.  
"Oh Gaia. No, no it's not. Don't think that."

Pulling back from the hug, Reno wiped the few errant tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Look, I'ma tell you somethin' but you gotta promise me you'll never tell anyone I said anything aight?"  
Liss nodded but that wasn't good enough for the Turk.  
"Nope, ya need ta say the magic words"  
"I promise," Liss said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Hmm. Nope not them," he said with a teasing smile.  
"How about tell me or else I'll tell Rufus you had your feet all over his Gongagan Leather couch and didn't use a coaster on his Wutain marble coffee table," Liss smirked.  
"Yep, those are the magic words" Reno said as he rushed to place a coaster under his soda. "Yanno you're almost as bad as he is about that shit. So much so that I'ma calls ya the First Babe from now on."

Liss stuck her tongue out impishly at the Turk before sobering and asking him to continue with their original line of talk.

"Oh, yeah that. Well, Rufus didn't have an easy childhood or teenage years for that matter…"

"Why are you avoiding her, Rufus?"  
"I'm not avoiding anyone, Tseng."  
"Yes you are."  
"I'm about to avoid you." Rufus said as he walked down the hall towards Reeve's office. He was already six minutes behind schedule and he didn't want to waste any more time than he had too.

Pushing his way into Reeve's work room, he glared at the employees there until they scampered out of the office. Tseng rolled his eyes at Rufus' behavior once the room cleared out.

"Rufus. Tseng," Reeve greeted jovially as he stood up from behind his architects desk. "How are you both?"  
"Fine," Rufus muttered as he went to sit in the chair Reeve just vacated.  
"He's avoiding her," Tseng said.  
"I am not and can we start this meeting," Rufus said as he glared at Tseng.

Looking back and forth between the Director and the President, Reeve sighed and grabbed the documents he needed.

"Very well, it's not much but it definitely is something," Reeve said as he handed each man a copy of the information he procured. "I know you said that Reno tried everything to get a trace on that email and ip from the sender but it kept bouncing back."  
"Yes. He said that the only piece of information he could garner was that the email had an IP address that was similar to the old Shin-Ra one," Tseng said.  
"Exactly. When Reno told me that I was extremely curious. I had deactivated all active email accounts after the attack and when everyone went missing," Reeve said as he shifted and hopped up on the counter to sit. Lighting a cigarette, he continued on with his explanation, "Here's the interesting thing. I cross referenced all email addresses that we had in use under the old Shin-Ra. One was a match."

Rufus looked up and stared at Reeve.

"Anyone want to guess whose email address was still active?"  
"I swear to Gaia if you say Sephiroth I will shoot you in the ass," Tseng threatened.  
"You think I would be sitting here all calm and shit if it was his? Besides, Sephiroth dead or alive has a hard on for Strife, not anyone attached to Shinra."  
"So who the fuck's email did it come from," Rufus said with irritation.  
"Lazard's."  
"What?" Both Tseng and Rufus said.  
"Mhm, but dead men don't send emails so; I have no idea how it happened. Unless, he's not dead."  
"He's dead," Tseng said.  
"How are you-"  
"When Zack di-"  
"Viciously gunned down by my father's army," Rufus growled.  
"…yes. Ah, afterwards Cissnei came forward with all of the information she had been withholding. One piece of information was that Zack stated that Lazard had died in front of him in Banora."  
"Well, it's someone that would have had access to that information from way back when and it explains why Reno couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Lazard's information was destroyed once he defected."  
"Anything else," the President said as he got up. Both men knew it wasn't a question but an end to the discussion.  
"No Rufus, but I'll continue to look into this and I'll have Reno double check everything now."  
"Good," the blonde said as he nodded his head and started walking towards the door.  
"Not so fast Rufus," Reeve called out. "We may have just dealt with important business but that doesn't mean the entire conversation is over."  
"Yes it does," he responded without looking at the man.  
"Avoiding," Tseng stage whispered to attempt to lighten the mood.

Rolling his eyes and knowing that these two wouldn't let things go, Rufus turned around and went back to the seat he just got out of.

"Guys, I am no longer fourteen and I can fire both of you."  
"We know," Reeve said.  
"But you won't," Tseng said as he winked at the blonde.  
"You do realize that if anyone ever saw you behave this way, Tseng your reputation would be shattered," Rufus pointed out.  
"Pft," the Wutain responded. "I would just kill them," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

All three men chuckled at his words, knowing that he was dead serious.

"Look Rufus, we might not be the best people to come to for relationship advice, but you can't avoid the girl. Besides, we like her. She brings out you. Not the cold, formal President that everyone in Gaia knows and loves to hate. She brings out the Rufus that we know you to be," Reeve said as Tseng nodded in agreeance.  
"I asked her out," Rufus blurted out in the ensuing silence.  
"That's great! When is the big date?" Tseng asked.  
"I dunno," Rufus mumbled.  
"Wait. What do you mean you don't know?" Reeve asked.  
"I asked her out but for sometime in the near future. I figured with everything going on it wouldn't be prudent to parade around."  
"Understandable, but you know that those dinners the two of you enjoyed in Junon were date-like. You could do that."  
"Great idea, Tseng but I have to ask and I have a bad feeling about this. When did you ask her out?"  
"Saturday," he said as he looked away.  
"When was the last time you actually spoke to her?"  
Rufus mumbled incoherently.  
"What was that?"  
"Saturday, Reeve. Saturday."  
"Shiva, you're an idiot. Rufus, it's Thursday!"  
"I know what day it is, Tseng" Rufus scowled, feeling like he was fourteen all over again. "I just… you guys know. Father chose my dates for me, he had to make sure that the girls were from the best families with bank accounts that could only be second to his. I never experienced this. All of my relationships were everything but that. Then as I got older women would do anything to try to get into the Shinra accounts, or get the name. Melissa, she's just so different. I don't want to fuck it up, but I am, aren't I?"  
"Afraid so," Reeve said as he jumped off the counter. "Well, if it's one thing the three of us are good at was a plan of attack on things. So, let's treat this as any other urban mission," he offered with a twinkle in his eye.

"So you mean to tell me that Rufus Shinra, the hottest man in Gaia, has never asked anyone out?"  
"Basically," Reno said.  
"Well. I can under- no. No, I can't fathom how that could possibly be," she said in awe.  
"Believe it yo. Ruffee has always had women just drop in his lap. So my edumacated guess is that you've completely stumped him. He ain't got no idea how to proceed withcha."  
"What do you suggest?" Liss asked as she gnawed on her bottom lip.  
"Well, fer one make an attempt to catch him in the apartment. Stop letting him avoid ya."  
"You just said he wasn't avoi-"  
"I lied, he is but at least you now know why."  
"Fine. What else?"  
"Well, catch him and just be you yo. Just turn up the flirting. How many times has he come on ta ya?"  
"Besides the times I can't remember? I won't count when I slapped him so I believe it was all me," she said with a groan.  
"Well, let him take the bait but don't give in. Let him huntcha down yo. Betcha he's gonna enjoy catchin ya more that way."  
"Hmm, okay I can do that."

Eyeing Liss' cellphone on the table, Reno reached for it before the woman could protest.

"There's one other thing you can do," he drawled as he was playing with her phone.  
"What's that?" she asked as she reached for the phone.  
"Sext him while he's workin yo," Reno said with an evil grin as he tossed the phone back to her and headed out of the apartment.  
"Wha…What?"

Liss quickly scrolled through her sent messages to see exactly what Reno had sent to Rufus. Steeling herself for the worse, she opened the message and read the few words that said so much.

'Reno is driving me nuts. I miss you. Come home.'

Feeling his phone vibrate in his vest pocket, Rufus pulled it out and flipped it open. His easy smile told the men in the room exactly who it was from, but they were shocked to see how that grin turned quickly into the biggest smile they had ever seen on the President's face.

"What does it say?"

Rufus turned the phone around to show Tseng as he got up and headed to the door.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Rufus said as he slid back into his cool and aloof demeanor. "It appears that I have a previous engagement that I am late for."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! 15 Chapters and 25 reviews! Can you believe it! THANK YOU to everyone!

Holy Dialogue Hell BATMAN! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As my special "Thank You" to fans of this story, I posted a one-shot featuring Liss and Rufus.  
It's filled with hot, rated M action! WooHoo! So go and check out:  
**"Happy President's Day, Mr. Shinra"**  
Don't forget to Read and Review!

Reno: I read that one-shot.  
_And?  
_Reno: My eyes are still burning. *slams palms into his eyeballs*  
_What was wrong with it?  
_Dante: I happened to like it. Where can I get one of those babes?  
_Right here, sexy. *sighs*_  
Reno: What tha hell is he still doin' here for!  
_Oh, ah. No reason. *looks away*  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Even though he was in the same building that he resided in, getting from Reeve's office in the sub-basement to the penthouse took a good twenty to thirty minutes. It was enough time for the young President to ponder why he didn't put in that private elevator that stopped only at certain floors, for his use only. Rufus snorted when he remembered how much the estimate was.

It would have cost a small fortune just to have the minimal convenience. Of course, when it came to planning of the new Shinra Tower, Reno had pointed out that even though it may appear to be a good addition to the plans, it would serve as an added risk in security. Just another elevator to watch amongst the many in service and what purpose would it truly serve if Rufus was never without at least one Turk.

Rufus remembered that day, he was so happy that Reno saved him money that he was about to give the pest a bonus. Then Reno happened to "accidentally" misplace the two Turk hopefuls he was training at the time in Kalm and promptly had his pay docked. Those two Turks happened to "accidentally" remain misplaced too.

'How do you get lost in Kalm?' Rufus thought as the memory flitted through his head as he walked down the corridor from Reeve's office. Tseng as always was just one step behind the President, his silent shadow.

"So?"  
"So much for silent," Rufus muttered. "So… what Tseng?"  
"What are you going to do?"

Rufus paused mid-stride and glanced back at the Wutain. He stared for several seconds, almost willing the answer to appear on Tseng's countenance.

"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?"  
"That obvious?"  
"Painfully so," Tseng replied. "How about you start at the beginning? Reply to the text."

Rufus glanced at his cell phone that he was still holding in his hand. Sliding his thumb across the touch screen he unlocked the phone and tapped the screen to pull up his SMS messages. He didn't have to scroll through since it was the last message he received, and the only one he locked.

Tapping his thumb and twisting the phone to a horizontal position he called up the touch keypad. Glancing at Tseng briefly, Rufus took a step forward and to the side and turned his back on the Director. Even though everyone seemed to be helpful to a point, he wanted, craved that privacy he enjoyed with her. The sort of intimacy that wasn't about getting naked with someone. It was an intimacy between two people, their thoughts and their souls.

Rufus gingerly shook his head. He was waxing poetic over a text message. He needed to get a grip. He quickly tapped out a reply, deleted it, tapped out another one, reread it, chewed his lip as he thought it over, deleted that message then finally settled on what he wanted to send.

Liss was just about to leave the apartment to go and pound on Reno's door when her phone beeped. Closing the apartment door that she had just opened, she moved back to the couch where she left her phone. Eyeing the screen warily she saw that Rufus responded to the text. Liss sat down quickly on the couch as she felt a knot of anticipation coil in her stomach. Her palms became clammy as she pressed the received button on the screen. Closing her eyes, she chided herself quickly for over reacting to a silly text message, for all she knew Rufus could respond back asking who was texting him.

_~ I miss you too. Dinner tonight? I know a great place call Chez Rufus. Best burgers in town. ~_

Liss' grin went from ear to ear as she tapped out her response. Rufus was definitely cute when he was being playful and she enjoyed the teasing banter between them.

Rufus looked down at his phone as it vibrated. She responded back quickly. Almost too quickly. He scowled as he pushed that thought out of his mind. Not bothering to glance up from his phone, he continued moving down the corridor to the first set of elevators he would take to start his ascension up to the apartment. Tseng ever so carefully, guided the distracted President away from walls and faux flora that was adorning the halls.

_~ Orly? I heard the service sucks. Lol. xP ~_

Rufus snickered at his phone as he immediately responded back to his assistant. There was no hesitation this time. Her teasing comments had a way of putting him at ease, he felt that even if he faltered at something she would be there with a smile and a sharp quip that would him put him back to rights.

"Rufus?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah, Tseng. Why do you ask?" Rufus looked up just as he was about to walk into the closed elevator doors.  
"No reason. It's just you've nearly walked into three walls, almost collided with four potted plants and have a maniacal grin on your face."  
"Do not," Rufus countered as he forced his face back into its normal expressionless façade.

Liss was in the bathroom freshening up when her phone beeped again. Grabbing the device off the counter she walked towards her bed while reading the message and tripped over her own feet.

_~ Sweetheart you are so wrong. Chez Rufus doesn't suck. Chez Rufus licks. ;) ~_

Sitting there feeling her face flame up, Liss couldn't help but read into that message. She took a few moments to think about how to respond. She had a quick retort just itching to come out but she didn't want to be so forward, besides Reno had suggested letting Rufus take the reins on the flirting and such. Liss hit a few keys before pausing again to think of the perfect way to word what she wanted to say. Lost in thought, the phone slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor as her finger hit the send key prematurely.

"Shit!"

Rufus was pleased this time when his phone beeped almost immediately. Then he read the response. He never thought that one word, an interjection at that, could completely tear apart his elation.

_~ Oh ~_

No smiley face. No punctuation marks. Just 'Oh'. Rufus scowled at his phone, then paled slightly. Maybe he over stepped his bounds. It was a little risqué. If that was the case, then his assistant was sending mixed signals. On one hand, she had absolutely no problem with basically making out with him, but a slightly crass text sets her off. Before he could contemplate that further his phone buzzed again.

Liss bit her lip as she tapped out the quick additional response. Figuring honesty was always the best policy she just went with it.

_~ Gratz! Ur lst txts caused me to not only blush but trip & drop my phone. What am I going 2 do with you? ;) ~_

"Oh, I have a few ideas 'specially one involving my desk and a ruler," Rufus snickered out loud to his phone.

Tseng turned to face the young President and cocked a dark eyebrow at him. Feeling the Wutain's gaze on him, Rufus turned and gave the Director a wide-eyed innocent stare. Well, as innocent as a Shinra could be.

"What?"  
"You said that aloud, Rufus," Tseng sighed.  
"Oh. Heh," Rufus said as he abruptly turned back to his text messages and entered the main set of elevators.

~ I have many many MANY ideas on what you could do with me love, but for now dinner will be just fine. I'll be upstairs in a few. Maybe I can get a welcome home kiss? ~

Liss giggled when she got the text and as she sent back the cheeky response of '_maaaaaybe_'. Wanting to sharing her excitement with someone, the redhead carelessly opened the apartment door in order to rush across the hall to Reno's apartment. She knocked over someone in the processes. Looking up from the phone, Liss realized that it was Mrs. Crumplebottom, Rufus' secretary.

"Oh my! Mrs. Crumplebottom! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Liss said.  
"Ms. Hill, you're… alive."  
"Yes. I am," Liss chuckled as she answered. She knew that people would start to wonder where she was since she had missed a week of work.  
"I'm sorry, what was that ma'am?" Liss asked when the elderly woman muttered something.  
"Nothing deary. Is the President in?"  
"No, Rufus is on his way though," the redhead answered.  
"Rufus eh?"

Liss blushed as the secretary pointed out the use of their boss' first name.

"I meant the President. He should be here any moment if you would like to wait," Liss said but Mrs. Crumplebottom was already heading towards the stairwell.

Shrugging her shoulders, Liss walked the few feet over to knock on Reno's door.

"Reno! Guess what-what are you doing?" Liss asked when she realized that Reno was shirtless and had long reddish welts forming on his upper chest.  
"Nothing."  
"You… wax?"  
"Don't judge. Whataya want yo?"  
"Oh, uhm he's coming up right now. He's cooking dinner," she beamed.  
"That's great. So whatcha doin here?"  
"Just wanted to thank you," she said as she leaned up to give Reno a peck on the cheek before she turned around to wait for the President. Remembering that she did want to ask Reno something she turned around and called out to the Turk.

"The antacids are in his bathroom but yes, he is a decent cook," the redhead winked before shutting his door again.

Once back in the apartment Liss was a slave to the anticipation that was building inside her. The last time she had any real interaction with her boss was almost a week ago. Closing her eyes, she sat down and leaned back against the couch. Slowly she inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm her nerves. Much too soon, her entire body relaxed and she started snoring softly.

The remainder of the trip back to the apartment went unimpeded. Rufus was plotting out what he wanted to do with the rest of the night and the probable outcomes and differentials they could take. Either way, he planned on getting his lovely assistant in his bed by the end of the night. As the President and Tseng approached his apartment, the blonde couldn't help but feel irritated by the director's presence but he knew that the man still had a job to do.

Tseng entered the apartment first, knowing that no one other than the Turks, the President and the recent addition of the assistant, no one else should be allowed access to this apartment, he made a quick security sweep before walking back to the front door to exit.

"Good luck, Rufus. Sleeping beauty is waiting for you on the couch," Tseng said as he held the door open for his boss.

Rufus strode in the room with a purpose, he was about to call out to his assistant when he noticed that she was curled up onto the side of the couch. Her socked feet under her as she rested her head on her right fist, her left hand laying limp in her lap. Rufus stepped back for a moment and just took in the sight of the woman. For some reason seeing her here, on this couch in this apartment felt… right.

Squatting down so that he was eye level with the girl, Rufus rested his left hand on the arm rest of the couch and slowly leaned in and gently places his lips against hers. Increasing the pressure slightly, he watched as her eyes began to flutter and she gasped slightly. Taking this as an unconscious invitation, Rufus slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and tasted her. Even in the midst of waking up slowly, Liss kissed him back sweetly.

The blonde moved his right hand against her cheek to hold her to him as he deepened the kiss even more before slowly pulling back. Pressing his forehead gently against hers, he watched as her eyes opened and began to focus. He knew that the smile that graced her lips was mirrored on his own face.

"Hi," he said.  
"Hi," she replied as she leaned up a little to press a quick kiss on his lips. "Welcome home."

* * *

A/N: OH MY GAIA THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! I was STUCK on this for DAYSSSSSSSS then suddenly at 4:45pm EST while at work, the ending to the chapter came to me.

Reno has been pissed at me since I wrote a DMC fanfic and all but ignored him so he took his ball that is the plotline to this story and went home. =(

_I'm sorry boo._  
Reno: Whatevs bossLady. Don't do it again, yo.  
_Yes sir.  
_Reno: Good girl. *wink*

As always, thank you to my reviewers, my subscribers, my favorites? You guys/gals/moogles ROCK!


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: This Chapter is NOT Work Safe.

* * *

**

Rufus let his hand linger on her cheek a few minutes longer before standing up and taking a slight step back. He watched as his assistant unfurled herself from the couch and stretched her body, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. Rufus pulled his assistant up into a standing position, he then quickly moved around her so that he was able to sit down in the seat that she had just vacated.

Liss crossed her arms over her chest and gave Rufus a playful glare. "Well, if you just wanted to sit down you could have asked," she said. Rufus chuckled lightly as he reached out with his right hand to grab hers, the tug caused her weight to shift as she turned and landed squarely in the President's lap. "I could have," he agreed, "but this is so much nicer don't you think? Hm?" he asked as he tipped her chin towards him with one finger.

"I… ah," she stammered as Rufus began to nibble on the outer corner of her lips and all coherent and intelligent thought escaped her.

"Hmm what a delicious little feast I have for myself here," he murmured in between light kisses across her cheek to her ear. Liss' eyes crossed as Rufus sucked on an especially sensitive spot behind her ear. Feeling her body tense in chained excitement, he ghosted his other hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. It was at that very moment, when Rufus was starting to nuzzle on the juncture of her neck and shoulder that she giggled and someone's stomach growled in protest quite loudly.

"Teehee?" Liss said with grin. Rufus gave a hearty laugh as he patted the redhead on her rear to have her get up off of his lap. "Well if that doesn't remind me what I promised nothing will," he said with a grin and he slipped his hand in hers and tugged Liss towards the kitchen.

**xXxXxXx**

Tseng waited no more than thirty seconds after the President was safely ensconced in the private residence before he turned on his heel and headed towards his Second's private apartment. Knocking a swift tattoo he stepped back to smooth his already pristine suit. Tseng heard Reno muttering from inside the apartment, something about holding Chocobos. He arched an elegantly shaped dark eyebrow at the offending door in front of him when it still hadn't open a full two minutes after initially knocking. Lifting his hand to rap his knuckles against it again, the door swiftly flung inwards and Reno appeared, slightly disheveled and somewhat disgruntled.

"Reno," Tseng said as he pushed pass the Turk and into the private domain of Reno, "I need you to… what is that on your head?"  
"I'm deep conditioning yo," Reno replied as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, "something you should do on occasion," he finished as he made a show of looking over Tseng blue-black tresses. "I do not have split ends," Tseng growled as he fingered his hair self consciously. Realizing that Reno once again threw him off of his train of thought, the Wutain rubbed two fingers between his eyes as he sighed. "Reno," he tried again, "I need you to call up the surveillance cameras for Rufus' apartment."

"Oh? Being a voyeur tonight Tsengbird?" Tseng just stared down the redhead until Reno shifted uncomfortably and walked over to his laptop to connect it to his big screen TV. A few moments later there was another knock at the door.

"Ah, Reeve has arrived," Tseng said as he walked over to welcome in the final member to their makeshift party.

"Well darling, if I knew you were inviting someone I would have made dinner," Reno said jokingly as he moved to greet Reeve.

"So, have I missed anything?" the leader of the WRO asked as he claimed a seat on Reno's sectional couch. "Not that I know of. Reno is booting up the connection," Tseng answered as Reno went about turning on the microscopic cameras that were scattered around in all of the rooms in Rufus' apartment. Finished with the uplink to the cameras, Reno grabbed the laptop and cleared some room off of his cluttered coffee table before handing the mini remote control to Tseng as he took a seat on the couch.

"Whatta we lookin' for? A new threat come in?"

"No, but that does remind me. Tomorrow I need for you and Reeve to go over some information that came up, if that is alright with you Reeve?" Tseng turned his head to ask the head of the Social Services and Developmental Department for RuSh Inc as well as the leader of the WRO. Reeve nodded his assent as Reno gave an irritated grunt at being ignored. Reeve was the one that finally informed the Turk.

"Wait a gahdamn minute. You're going to spy on them? What tha fuck for?" he said incredulously. "Think of this as a recon mission, Reno," Tseng said ever so patiently. "Tseng, man, look I trust your judgment on everything. You know this," Reno said as he waited for Tseng to nod that he was following what he was saying. "Dude, trust me they got this," Reno protested but it fell on deaf ears.

"Where are they going?" Reeve asked as he watched the screen with vigilance. "He's headed ta the kitchen," Reno answered without taking his eyes off of Tseng. "How do you know that?" Tseng asked as he narrowed his eyes in a challenge towards his second. "Good Gaia ya two are dense. He's makin her dinner, yo. I pretended to be Liss and sent a text message that she missed him yadda yadda yadda," Reno said.

The two dark haired men shared a nervous look. "Reno, you didn't happen to continue to send messages to Rufus did you?" Reno looked up at Reeve with a questioning look, "Why tha hell would I do that for? Anyways, I know where and what they're intendin ta do because she ran over here to tell me like a lil school girl wit her first crush. They really are adorkable together," Reno sighed wistfully before correcting himself. "Must be the deep conditionah getting inta my brains, yo. I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room to lather, rinse and possibly repeat.

Reno quickly backpedaled into the room when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Ayo, Tsengbird. Ya up for a bet?"

"Hm. What do you have in mind?" Tseng asked as he tilted his head slightly to peer at the redhead. "I say a month's worth of paperwork that they do it tonight," Reno said. Tseng thought it over for a moment, calculating the risks. He turned back to watch the screen and saw Rufus flick out two fingers on his free hand, a clear sign of nervousness. Turning back to his second, Tseng decided to sweeten the deal. "Make it three months. If they, as you so elegantly put it, do it tonight then I will do all of your paperwork for the next three months, no questions asked," Tseng raised a hand to hold off Reno's shout of either joy or protest. "But if, correction when I win you will have to do both Rude and Elena's for the next three months. Deal?" Reno stared hard at Tseng before flicking his eyes to Reeve. "Ya want in on this too yo?" Reeve held up his hands and shook his head. Smart man, Reno thought. "Aight, deal," Reno said as he spit into the palm of his right hand and put it out for Tseng to shake. "Ugh. Why do you insist on doing that every time?"

"Cause it pisses you off, yo," Reno said as he walked back into the bathroom. Reeve chuckled at the horrified look on Tseng's face. Tseng did his best to remain stoic and flicked through the cameras to locate where the President and Ms. Hill wandered off too. Tseng heard the tinkling sound of feminine laughter before looking up at the screen, seeing that the couple were inside the kitchen.

**xXxXxXx**

Liss slipped her hand out of Rufus' grasp as she shuffled her feet on the cold marble floor and hopped up to sit on the black marble counter in between the fridge and stove. "Ahh, that's right. Chez Rufus. Where the service doesn't suck but licks," she said as she teasingly bit her lip. Rufus sauntered over to her and leered at her before swooping in to give a quick peck on her lips. Liss made a grab for the blonde but he somehow danced out of her grasp, all that she was left with was his suit jacket in her lap.

Lifting the soft fabric to her face she inhaled a scent that was distinctly Rufus and all male. It was exotic but clean. It smelled of cinnamon and leather but a hint of lemon and juniper among some other things she couldn't name. Whatever it was it was highly intoxicating to the redhead.

"I see you're having fun," Rufus said as he grinned at the redhead who blushed profusely when she was caught breathing in the cologne. "I can't help it if you smell so damn good," she grumbled. Eyeing the multitude of layers that the President had on, Liss licked her lips as a plan formed in her mind. Rufus, oblivious to the lecherous stare of the woman in the room with him, bent further over into the fridge and icebox looking for something to prepare. Liss groaned at the sight. 'It should be illegal for a man to have an ass like that,' she thought.

Rufus straightened up and turned to look at his assistant. The words that were on his tongue never formed as he laughed at her pained expression. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. Liss unconsciously spread her legs open, her long night shirt hiking up dangerously high on her thighs. The new position allowed the blonde to stand up almost flush against her while she was sitting on the counter. "Well sir," she said with a playful pout, "you have an ass made for grabbing but I can't reach. On top of that you insist on wearing all of these clothes," she said as she started to undo the three buckles on his leather vest. Without taking off the vest, the redhead made short work of his white top shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing both that and the vest off of his frame.

Rufus had trouble thinking, never mind breathing. Her skilled but somewhat innocent touches affected him deeply. It was more than he could have asked for but he needed to do something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. "Food!" he blurted as he remembered that he needed to eat and so did his companion. "We," he swallowed audibly as her fingers started to part his black dress shirt, her nails grazing his collar bone, "we need something to eat first." Gently prying her fingers off of him, Rufus lifted up each hand and placed a kiss in each palm before tugging her slightly forward and kissing her on the lips.

Hungry for the taste of the blonde in front of her, Liss let her tongue coast along the lips pressed against hers.

"Nuh uh," Rufus chuckled as he pulled back. Pointing an accusing finger at her he ordered her to, "stay put and behave." Sighing in defeat Liss fell back against the counters and hit her head against the cabinet. Grimacing in pain, Liss rubbed the back of her head before glaring at Rufus who was laughing at her. "See, Shiva punished you for misbehaving," he said. Liss being petulant as could be stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, now. Do not stick that out unless you intend to use it." Liss rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "That's the plan, yo," she said. Rufus looked at her and shook his head, "you have been spending way too much time with Reno."

"Well, I wouldn't be if you allowed me to, oh I don't know, do my job," she said as she tried to keep the tone light but it was still tinged with bitterness. "Melissa, please. I understand but may we discuss this another time? Tomorrow? Please?" he asked as he looked in her eyes. He was standing in front of her, every inch the President, asking her for a reprieve. "I just want tonight to be about us," he said.

"Us?"  
"Yeah, us. Well I would like for there to be an us," he whispered, "if you feel the same."  
"YA GAHDAMN RIGHT I FEEL THA SAME!" she said. Rufus stared at her before quickly kissing her again and breaking off in a laugh.  
"Okay, that settles it. Reno is no longer your guard. Rude starts tomorrow!"  
"Awh," she pouted before her stomach rumbled slightly again interrupting the playful moment. "Okay food now, fuc- ahh fun later," she corrected herself before finishing the statement she intended. "Anything good?"

"Sadly, no. Only thing edible that we can enjoy now is this," Rufus said as he pulled out a tray of Gongagan pastries.  
"Ohhh literal dessert for dinner before the proverbial one. I likey," Liss said as she winked at Rufus  
"Proverbial… one," he said as he tried to figure out the words. It was like a 300 watt light bulb went off when he figured it out. "Is that so?" he asked as he moved the tray of pastries to rest on the counter on the left side of Liss.

She watched as Rufus picked out a canoli and flicked the cream off the end of the hard pastry shell. It was a sight that had it been anyone else would have been normal but the visual of Rufus and that pink muscle peeking out went straight through her. Her palms; that we pressed flat against the counter; curled in on themselves. She groaned as she watched his tongue move, picturing that very muscle moving and flicking over her heated flesh.

Her stomach dropped as her gaze was riveted to the sight. Then he used his long index finger to scoop out some of the cream, slowly running the cream along his lips before sliding the digit into his mouth to suck it off. Liss bit down hard on her lip, groaning as she shifted on the counter when she felt moisture pool between her thighs.

Rufus barely kept his cool and aloof demeanor in place. The little mewls his assistant was making didn't help his physical state. He had been aroused since that very first kiss back in the living room. His erection was getting harder and harder by the moment. He was saved from having to make the first move when his assistant launched herself at him.

Liss grabbed onto Rufus' dress shirt by the collar and pulled him flush up against her as she scooted closer to the edge of the counter. He would be able to feel her very arousal through his clothes, though she wanted those off, right now. Grabbing the edges above where she had unbuttoned, she violently tore open the shirt, exposing the Presidents toned and slightly tanned skin.

"What about dinner?" Rufus asked as innocently as a Shinra could. "Fuck. That. I need you. Gaia Rufus. Please," she whimpered as she felt his fingers skate up her thighs, pushing her night shirt up her body and over her head. "I want to do this right, though. Take my time," he said.

Grabbing his hand by the wrist, Liss shoved his hand inside her panties, to feel her moist heat. Staring directly in his eyes she took a deep breath as she felt his fingers flex and curl around and inside her sensitive flesh. "Rufussss. Baby, please. Slow later, this noooow," she moaned as his thumb brushed up against her clit. Opening her blue eyes that were darkened with unslaked lust, she grabbed Rufus by the back of the head and crashed her lips against his, their tongues tangling together.

Rufus slipped his hand out of her undergarment and disengaged himself from the redhead. Without breaking eye contact, he licked his fingers one by one, the sight caused Liss to shudder in excitement. In a blink of an eye, with an almost inhuman speed, Rufus wrapped his assistant's legs around his waist while she draped her arms around his neck, while kissing and nibbling on his lips. The blonde lifted her up easily off the counter. Turning around he attempted to make his way back into the living room to get the bedroom but Liss spoke up.

"Too far away. Table," she panted as she felt the head of Rufus's erection press slightly into her through her underwear. Groaning in excitement, Rufus changed directions and headed to the table where he laid his assistant down carefully on the flat service.

Stepping back slightly he let his hands travel down her body, his eyes watching as the difference in feel caused gooseflesh to appear on her skin. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he pulled them off of her, having her lift her legs up in the air in the process. Instead of letting her legs dangle, Liss maneuvered herself so that her ankles rested on the blonde's shoulders. She was displayed for her, her wanton desire evident.

Rufus turned his head and kissed on Liss' calf. He smirked at the fact that she still had on those Gaia-awful white socks, but for some reason he loved them on her. Liss' hoarse whisper of "please," brought Rufus out of his thoughts. Making a slight show of unbuckling his belt and pants, he watched as she teased him right back by removing her bra so slowly.

Rufus pushed the clothing onto his hips before they slide down to the floor of their own accord. Grasping his member and fisting it a few times, he bent down and gave Liss a slow and sensual kiss. Staying a hairsbreadth away from her lips, he silently asked a question with his eyes. Liss bit her lip, knowing that Rufus was giving her an out, but Gaia save her she wanted this, no needed this so badly, she would die without having him inside her at this moment. She just couldn't put that into words just yet so she just nodded. Rufus reclaimed her lips in a brutal kiss as he slammed inside her for the very first time.

Liss' body convulsed around him, squeezing him, pulling him deeper inside her. It was better than he had dreamed about, it was his own private heaven. Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Rufus took his left hand, tangling his fingers with those of her right hand, he slide her arm above her head, her legs had dropped down to wrap tightly around his waist as he pumped into her. His right hand had a death grip on her hip as he continued his assault on her mouth with his tongue. Her left hand was gripping almost painfully onto his hair, but to him it felt good.

Arching her back off the table, Liss was close to orgasm, Rufus redoubled his efforts and grinded hard against her wet flesh. He shuddered as he felt her clench around him as she moaned his name when she came undone. Just a few short but hard thrusts later, Rufus spilled himself inside her body.

Lying heavily on top of her, Rufus searched her eyes for signs of regret as she brushed hair off of his sweaty brow.

"Melissa, I…"  
"I know," she whispered as she looked up at him with a serene smile. "I feel it too." She said as she reached up to kiss her lover again.

**xXxXxXx**

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, I'd pretty much say that's what they did yo," Reno said as he peaked out from behind the hands covering his face. "Kay now that the sight of Rufus' nekkid ass has scared me fo life, mind gettin the fuck out?"

Reeve didn't deign to respond, he just got up silently and walked out of the room. Poor guy's face was brighter than Reno's hair.

"How did you know?" Tseng asked in amazement.

Reno shrugged, "it was bound to happen. The tension had been building. Just a lucky guess," he said as he walked Tseng out of the apartment.

Closing and locking the door, Reno walked over to wear his uniform he wore earlier that day was tossed carelessly. Reaching into the inner coat pocket his pulled out a tiny vial of clear liquid. "Or it coulda been just a lil push," he said as he laughed to himself as he started plotting on causing as much chaos as possible in the next three months that Tseng would be doing all of his paper work.

* * *

A/N: A few things: First and foremost, **THANK YOU**, you wonderful reviewers, subscribers and favoriters (again a new word, yay me!)  
Sooooooo now that we've reached this point, what are YOUR thoughts?

Now onto the drivel…  
I'm digging the new nickname for Tseng... Tsengbird. Whatcha think?  
The notes that are listed for Rufus' cologne are actually in my favorite cologne for men. Cough_Safari_Cough. Gah, that scent makes me melt.  
Thanks to this chapter, I can never look at a canoli the same way again. *face palms*

~ any spelling or grammatically errors will be corrected… eventually, my bad yo ~

_Reno… Reno?_  
*tumble weeds bounce through*_  
FINE! No more stories about you, yo_  
Reno: FINE! I'm here. What?_  
So? Whatcha think?_  
Reno: I think I'm going to gouge out my eyes._  
Meanie!_  
Reno: Ya and? Ya like it so shush.


	18. Chapter 18

Rufus rested his head on Liss' heaving chest. Their coupling, though a long time coming, the blonde snorted mentally at the pun, was not the way he had been envisioning it since the day he met her.

She was better than this, she deserved more. She should have been showered with kisses, made love to slowly and methodically whilst lying on a soft bandersnatch skin rug. Not rutting on a kitchen table. Rufus scowled slightly as he thought of a hundred different ways it could have been better. He wanted to give her perfection.

Liss sighed in contentment. It was beyond perfect in her opinion. Her entire being was relaxed and sated. She couldn't remember ever feeling this pleasant combination of contentment and rightness mixed with a pure unadulterated sexual gratification. With her eyes still closed, she broke out in a huge grin as she flexed her fingers that were resting on Rufus' spine.

Much too soon the warm feeling of Rufus' weight on her changed to slight discomfort and she began to gently nudge him. With a hint of a groan, Rufus shifted his hips back to pull out of his assistant's welcoming body. Slowly he opened one eye and immediately glared at the first thing that his vision focused on. That was until he realized it was a still pert nipple.

"Rufus… Rufus," she moaned. "Baby, c'mon you have to get up, I can't breathe," she laughed slightly.

With his tongue doing a tantalizing sweep around her nipple, Rufus ignored his name being called. Once the entire statement reached his still sex clouded brain, his head snapped up.

"What did you call me?" He asked, his palms now pressed down on either side of the redhead's skull.

"Rufus," Liss answered as she licked her lips. 'Gaia he looks so delicious, I want him again, right now!' she thought.

"No. After that."

"Uhh... get off of me?"

"Before that," he narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, that. Why did you call me that?" he all but snapped. Liss lay there for a moment blinking at the blonde, until she finally comprehended the tone he used. Her contented smile quickly evaporated and was replaced by a confused frown.

Struggling to sit up, she pushed Rufus off of her and slid off of the table.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she muttered as she moved about the suddenly too small kitchen, picking up her discarded clothing as she went. "I just thought," she said as she looked back at Rufus then to the table and back to him. "I didn't think," she corrected bitterly as she stalked out of the room, heading towards her bedroom.

Rufus stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't understand what upset her, he only questioned why she said what she did. He was unsure if it was just something she said post coitus or did she _mean_ it.

"Shit," the blonde uttered as he quickly realized his error. After years of masking emotions that would show vulnerability in him and replacing them with offensive ones, he lost touch with how to truly interact with someone. Tseng and his Turks didn't count. They were with him as he grew into the man he is today. They witnessed firsthand how a somewhat happy child became a cold and ruthless teen, and now into an almost apathetic man.

He would not let his own shortcomings come between what he and everyone that knew him would say was the best thing to ever happen to him. Rufus quickly took one, two steps forward before losing balance, pin wheeling his arms in a lame attempt to regain his center before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Liss was standing on the opposite side of the door, fighting back tears as she slipped her nightdress on again. Whether they were tears caused by anger or hurt she wasn't too sure. At this point it was a good bet that it was a mixture of the two. Rufus' callous tone was a shock; she had apparently misjudged the man's feelings.

"Guess it was just a quick fuck," she muttered as she stepped away from the door. She got a few paces into the living room when a loud crash emanated from the kitchen. The redhead quickly turned on her heel and rushed back towards the room she previously exited.

She paused at the swinging door, chewing on her bottom lip. She idly wondered if Rufus was having one of his legendary temper tantrums she had heard about. When a weak sounding "ow" was heard through the door, Liss eyed the metal divider, as she was sure she was hearing things.

When the tell tale scrapping of a chair against the floor was followed by a definite pain-laced grunt and not angry yelling, Liss cautiously pushed the door inwards.

"Ar-are you okay?" The question was barely out of her mouth before she slapped a hand over it to stifle the laughter that quickly bubbled up.

Rufus Shinra had fallen and was struggling to get up.

The blonde managed to get himself in a seated position while his assistant looked on with a ridiculous amount of laughter shining in her eyes.

"I'm glad my predicament is so amusing to you," he said dryly as he reached down to pull his pants and boxers to his knees.

"Oh how the mighty have… fallen," she crowed before doubling over in a fit of giggles.

Liss straightened up quickly when she remembered that she was in fact pissed and upset with him. Unfortunately for her, Rufus was that much quicker in recovering himself. When she stood straight, Rufus was already approaching her, his pants now somewhat secure around his waist with only the zipper being fastened.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it is not nice to make fun of injured people?" he sneered as he grabbed the front of her nightshirt, fisting it and pulling her closer.

Not certain if Rufus was joking around or being serious, she erred on the side of caution and opened her mouth to quickly apologize.

The words never came to fruition as his tongue quickly met with hers. With his right hand still fisting her shirt, his other palm cradled the back of her head and he bent her backwards slightly, deepening the kiss. The redhead gave a token struggle at first but under his relentless assault she was complete putty in his hands, and oh what skilled hands they were.

Slowly moving back from the kiss, Rufus watched as Liss' eyes took their time in opening and then focusing. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead before he rested his head against hers and whispered an apology.

"Sorry about what?" She whispered back, part of her feared that he immediately regretted what they did, but why hold her close now? The other part of her knew that Rufus Shinra never apologized. She would take the small victory where she could.

"About what happened earlier, I don't know what came over me. We should have never-"

"No," she grunted as she pushed Rufus away from her. "I don't want to hear it," she shot back as she stormed out of the kitchen again.

Dragging his hands through his hair, Rufus mentally cursed himself. The man was blessed with a golden tongue, could talk his way in and out of any situation or business deal but now, when it truly meant something to him his words were failing him. 'She could also show a bit more patience and let me finish what I have to say,' he thought.

Trailing quickly after her, he rushed into the living room calling out to her.

"Melissa."

"Melissa!"

She ignored him and kept moving forward towards her room.

"If you won't stop of your own volition, I'll make you stop," he said before rushing behind her to pick her up bridal style and brought the protesting redhead into his bedroom. He tossed her onto the center of the bed and quickly joined her there.

Liss tried to scramble out of Rufus' way but the blonde latched onto her wrist and bicep and pulled her back towards him until she was resting on her back and he was lying besides her, partially covering her. The President had to dig his finger into her chin to get her to move her face towards him, in return for the action he was rewarded with the fiercest glare he had ever seen from her.

"You are too adorable when you're angry, my love," he said before leaning down and kissing her nose.

"Stop that," she said in a pained whisper.

"No," he growled before moving over her completely. He rested his lower body in the cradle of her spread thighs. "You're going to listen to what I have to say," he kissed her, "and every time you make a peep," he pecked her lips, "I will do that."

"Woe is me, I'm being assaulted by Rufus Shinra's lips," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," he laughed. His fingers began to toy with the baby strands of hair around her temples as he thought about how to finally say what he had been meaning. Not knowing really what to do with her hands, Liss gently placed them on Rufus' flank, slowly running them up and down; it had a soothing effect on the blonde and helped him to ease the nervousness that was building from his earlier blunders.

"Melissa, I am sorry about earlier," he said but when he felt her stiffen up underneath him, he quickly began to kiss her until her body eased. "I warned you," he chided. "As I was saying and what I mean is, I wanted our first time to be different. It should have been romantic, not on a kitchen table."

The redhead couldn't suppress the maniacal laughter from ringing out. When the blonde arched a brow in question she quickly informed him that, "no one was really complaining."

"Be that as it may, I, you… we," he sighed as his words failed him again.

"Bab-," she began before quickly correcting herself, "Rufus…"

"Please, don't say Rufus, call me what you want to call me right now," he asked in an almost pleading tone.

"What I want to call you?" At Rufus' nod, Liss moved her right hand off of the blonde's body and placed it lovingly on his cheek. Stroking her thumb across his cheekbone she whispered to him, "I want to call you mine."

The blonde slowly smiled down at the redhead. "I like that," he smiled before kissing her again, rolling them together so that she rested on top of him. Straddling the blonde's hips she smirked evilly at him before grinding down on him.

"Like that too?" she teased.

Rufus growled low in his throat before flipping Liss onto her back and showing her exactly how much he thoroughly liked that.

**xXx**

A few hours later, Liss woke up feeling a warm body pressed against her back and a cool breeze floating over her skin. She snuggled deeper into the embrace before her eyes snapped open. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

They had laid in each other's arms, loving each other, taking their time discovering the others body. Rufus had made love to her as he promised, the way he guided her, moved in her shattered her heart and soul as his body spoke the emotions that he never could.

He held her close after the last of their releases were spent, both exhausted of mind, body and soul. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Liss gingerly slid out of bed and tried to quietly search for her long discarded clothes. Sneaking a quick glance at the bed, her breath caught in her throat as she gazed on Rufus' sleeping form.

Even in the moonlight, his skin shone a light golden color. His rich wheat colored hair was mussed and fanned slightly on the dark silk sheets. He looked like a well sated lion. 'He really is a lion,' she thought. He was king of the concrete jungle that he built. Smiling at the thought, the redhead walked towards the door. Slowly turning the handle, she winced at the snick of the lock echoing in the room.

"Where are you going," a sleepy Rufus asked as he sat up in the bed. The dark sheets pooling around his waist as he rubbed the back of his right hand across his eyes, his left hand supporting his upper body as he sat on the bed.

"I'm going to bed. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"Oh good, thought you were leaving," he mumbled as he leaned back against the pillows and pulled the covers back for her to rejoin him.

"But my bed…"

"Is here," he said firmly as he sat up to glare at her. "Stay. Please," he said quietly.

Liss knew that this was a decision that would change everything. There were certain turning points in one's life. Most were never clear or cut and dry so to speak. Most were obscure events that shaped ones path, but Rufus' gentle plea for her to stay, coupled with his near affirmation that it was were she belonged qualified as a defining moment in their relationship.

Looking at him and then around the room, Liss took a deep breath and walked back over to the bed. Rufus smirked as if he knew that was the choice she would make when truthfully on the inside he was scared to death of being rejected by her, again.

"For the record, I'm only staying because this is the only room with a tv."

"Right," Rufus chuckled as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "That's the only reason?"

"Yes, sir," she teased. "A girl needs some form of entertainment."

"Is that so? I can think of a number of ways to entertain you my dear," he breathed in her ear as he began to nibble on the earlobe, slowly moving down her next.

"God Gaia! Again?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

"What?"

"If I can't walk right tomorrow, I'm so filing a worker's compensation claim!"

Rufus laughed heartily as he nuzzled his assistant's neck. "Oh, a goal. Thank you, love. Now I have something to work towards," he teased.

They worked towards it for the rest of the night, and all of the next morning…

* * *

A/N: I've missed these guys so much (and ya'll too!)!

_**Thank you to all of the reviewers and those strong silent types that have this on alert and in the favs! =)**_

_It's been a while huh?_  
Reno: Ya think!  
_Yes, well it's your fault._  
Reno: I know._  
You don't seem all that sorry._  
Reno: Sorry? Why, I've never had this much fun.  
Rufus: That's my line yo! Back off my kool-aid._  
What. The. Fuck?_  
Reno: This is what happens when you neglect us. *walks out*_  
Sorry._


	19. Chapter 19  Birthday Interlude

_A/N: This is a slight break from the main plot-line and I wanted to do this story because Melissa is so much a part of me.  
(We share more than just a first name. I too wear white socks with dress pants =x)  
In light of May 15__th__ being MY birthday, it should also be considered as Melissa Hill's birthday.  
My birthday gift to the OC after my own heart is a little interlude for you to enjoy._

* * *

Tseng knocked discreetly on the bedroom door a few times before he heard grumbling coming from the other side. 'Apparently both are not morning people,' he chuckled to himself. He took a cautious step back as the bedroom door swung inwards to reveal a disheveled and disgruntled Rufus Shinra.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Tseng? What is so important that you had to pound on the door?"

"My apologies," Tseng bowed his head slightly to hide his twitching lips. "I had thought that you would be awake and in the office by now, since it is after ten in the morning. But I was seeking out Ms. Hill. There's a package that has arrived for her."

Rufus didn't know what part of that dialogue to examine first. It was a workday and he had slept in? Impossible! Finally the last statement hit him and he glared at his Number One.

"Tseng, we are still under threat and she's technically not alive, what do you mean you have a package for her?" He glare turned down right glacial as he moved out of the bedroom and into the living room, tying his robe tighter around his frame he wheeled around to face Tseng once again and arched an eyebrow when the man didn't follow him.

"The package is for her, sir. Not you. I can go in and retrieve her…" Tseng let the statement die as he saw possession flare in the young President's face.

"Take one step towards that room and I will kill you," Rufus growled before pushing passed the now laughing Wutain. Tseng was thankful that he insisted on bringing in the package if this was the reaction from Rufus just from offering to wake her up. He couldn't wait to see what happened when she did open the package.

After several minutes of pleading and promises of things later, Rufus was able to wake up his assistant. She too grumbled and groused at being woken up at such an early hour but sheer panic set in when her lover told her the hour it was.

Rufus let Liss remain in the bedroom to put "something decent" on. He smirked as he realized he made sure that lately she rarely had anything on, never mind decent. Sitting down on the overstuffed arm chair in the living room, he eyed the package that Tseng had brought in. Rufus had given the Director permission to leave but Tseng had replied that he wouldn't "miss this for all the gil in the Shinra coffers."

The blonde was about to ask what the man met but Liss chose that moment to shuffle into the room. Tseng glanced at the rumpled appearance of Rufus' assistant. Her long red hair fell around her in unkempt waves and curls, her glasses were a bit crooked thanks to her still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Tseng noted that she was wearing a pair of Rufus' sleep pants along with an old t-shirt of his. The Director stole a glance at his employer and was please to note that the only emotion showing in the younger man's face was pure and unadulterated love.

'These kids will be alright,' he thought before Liss' sleep rusted voice broke through.

"Morning," she smiled slightly as she reached over and kissed Rufus on the lips before stealing his coffee. "Good morning to you too, sir," she director towards Tseng.

"Tseng, please," the Director corrected. "I do apologize for waking you Ms. Hill…"

"Liss," she corrected with a smirk. Tseng openly smiled at the woman while Rufus once again scowled and pulled his assistant, who was still standing, to sit in his lap. Rufus hide his smile in her hair when he heard her slight protest, and by the looks of Tseng, he was positive that she was blushing.

"Get on with it, Tseng. We have a very, very busy day and you're taking up our time," Rufus uttered but the Director as always was unaffected and directed his words to the woman he came here to see.

"As I was saying before, Miss err, Liss," he corrected, "I apologize for waking you but I was asked to bring something to you," he said as he nodded towards to non-descript cardboard box sitting on the coffee table.

Liss slid off of Rufus' lap to kneel in front of the table as her fingers hovered and twitched above the box. Seeing the question in her eyes, Tseng nodded.

"It's safe. Cloud brought it here himself," Tseng informed then room, ignoring the frown on Rufus' face he continued with the little explanation. "It's from Cloud actually."

Rufus shifted in his seat to peer into the box as he flashed an annoyed look to Tseng who merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response. Liss was too busy opening the box and moving around the tissue paper to notice the silent conversation going on over her head. Reaching in, she grabbed the sealed envelope first and deftly tore it open.

Leaning back against Rufus' legs she smiled as she read the short note the blonde mercenary had sent.

"What does it say?" Rufus asked; curiosity over why exactly Cloud would send his woman a gift. Rufus paused as his caveman like thoughts settled. 'His woman', gah when had he become so brutish he thought. 'Simple, the minute she interrupted you at the meeting,' he snorted to himself.

Instead of responding to Rufus, she lifted up the note and waited for Rufus to pluck it out of her fingers. Eyeing the paper warily, Rufus took it from Liss' grasp and flicked it open and read it out loud.

_In case you need a real man to hold onto at night.  
Happy Birthday!_

_Yours, Cloud_

The paper slipped from Rufus' fingers as he finished reading. He looked up in abject horror towards Tseng.

"Oh fuck," Tseng breathed out. Liss was too busy squealing in delight as she pulled out a three-foot light blue Chocobo stuffed plushie and crushed it to her in a death grip to notice the panic flaring in Rufus' eyes.

"Tseng, a word please," Rufus got up out of the chair, smiling down at the redhead before he moved towards the alcove with his number one.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask! It's her birthday and I…"

"Forgot?" Tseng supplied, hoping that it was the case.

"Didn't even know," Rufus sighed.

"How did you not know?" Before Rufus could respond to Tseng's question the front door opened and in flounced Reno who was carrying several boxes that were wrapped in brightly colored papers. Reeve followed right behind him, wheeling in a food cart laden with a large birthday cake.

"What is this?" Rufus hissed as he cautiously looked behind him.

"What does it look like? It's a birthday party," Reeve stating the obvious as he pushed pass Rufus into the living room.

"You knew?" The incredulous tone gave Reno pause as he relocked the door and turned to face his employer.

"Of course we knew. What kind of question is that?" Reno looked back and forth between Tseng and Rufus as realization struck. "You forgot. Both of you?"

"He claims he didn't know," Tseng snitched. "Reeve and I went in together on her gift," he chuckled and hid a smug smile behind a fist as Rufus lunged towards him only to be blocked by Reno.

"It's all she's been talkin about, Bossman. How could ya say ya didn't know?"

"Well…"

"They don't do a lot of talking when they're together, Reno," Tseng openly laughed as he moved back into the living room and towards the early birthday party. Rufus ignored the comment as he speared his fingers through his hair, mind racing, trying to come up with a last minute gift. He felt like utter shit for this but he needed to do something special.

"Yo boss," Reno moved closer to Rufus as he shifted the gifts and placed them on the decorative table in the alcove. "Ya think I would letcha fuck this up? I like her, a lot and she's tha best thing ta happen ta all of us. Not just you." The redhead walked towards Rufus' home office, leaving the presents on the table for either Reeve or Tseng to retrieve. Rufus noticed that Reno was carrying a medium sized train case and quickly followed the second in command.

The blonde closed the door quietly behind him and arched an amused eyebrow at the redhead.

"By the way Bossman, nice jammies," Reno snickered as he placed the case on Rufus' desk. He removed a key from his pants pocket and began to unlock the case, an old style lock along with an electromagnetic one that only Reno and Rufus had the pass codes for.

"Is that…"

"Ya. I figured ya tha sentimental type and well," Reno turned around to face his boss and moved to the side to show Rufus the selection he brought with him. "I think ya should start."

"Start," Rufus repeated as he moved closer to his desk. With a shaking hand he reached out and ghosted his fingers over the items nestled in luxurious satin. Manicured fingers traced over one item as Rufus sighed and looked to Reno. The Turk shoved his hands in his pants pocket as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"If I may suggest somethin," Reno spoke quietly. "Technically emeralds are her birthstone but blue favors her more. I was thinkin maybe the sapphire and emeralds. Reeve once told me that they were apart ah ya ma's…"

"Yeah, they were," Rufus nodded, "and they would be perfect for her."

Selecting the one he wanted, the blonde accepted the case and placed the item reverently in its temporary home.

"Thank you… Reno."

"No need ta thank me, Bossman. Jus, jus rememba this next time I fuck up ya?"

"Yeah," Rufus laughed as he clapped Reno on the back and left the room and went to rejoin everyone in the living room.

**xXx**

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and their private dinner over, Rufus lay in his bed with his assistant in his arms. A contented sigh escaped her lips before she turned her head and kissed his chest, just above his heart.

"Thank you," she sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

Pausing in raking his fingers through her hair, Rufus tipped the file he was reading through to peer down at his assistant. His heart stuttered as he watched her draw random patterns with her fingers on his right pectoral muscle.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"The best birthday ever," she said as she moved to sit up next to him.

"I haven't even given you your gift yet," he remarked as he put his paperwork on the bedside table.

"Yes you have. You opened your home, your life to me. You gave me your heart. I love you," she whispered before their lips connected. She didn't expect Rufus to say it back. He couldn't and she was aware of that. He had told her before that he'd much rather show her love than use hollow words. It stung at times but Rufus was a man of a few words and when he did show her how much he felt for her, well, she knew it deep down into her soul.

"Close your eyes," he said quietly. Liss cast him a bemused looked momentarily. "Humor me," he prodded.

"Fine, fine."

Rufus turned slightly and pulled the box out from under his pillow. "Hold out your hands," he said quietly before placing the opened box in her up turned palms. "Open your eyes," he commanded and waited quietly.

He watched as her eyes changed from confusion to awe to something utterly feminine.

"I hope you like it. It was my mother's."

Liss ran her fingers down the delicate chain then over the pendant. A large sapphire heart was nestled close to an emerald one. Two rows of diamonds overlapped and caged the hearts together. Slightly uncomfortable with the silence, Rufus decided to share the history of the piece.

"My father had it commissioned for her when I was born. Her birthday was earlier this month," he said and held up a finger to stop her from saying anything. "The necklace is called 'Two Hearts Bound Together in Love.' It's a part of a larger set that I hope to give to you one day, piece by piece." He hoped that she would be able to read between the lines.

"Rufus. Oh god. It's... its stunning! I can't," she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Rufus ignored her words as he lifted the necklace out of its case and put it on her.

"You can and you will," he said as he kissed her forehead, the nose before gently kissing her lips. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you," he murmured against her lips before both were consumed by their pent up passion.

**xXx**

Flopping back down on the bed, Rufus pulled Liss close to his sweat soaked body.

"Best. Birthday. Ever!"

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked with a smug smile knowing his present was the reason but just wanted to hear it again.

"Birthday sex," she purred as she ran her hand back down his torso to fondle him.

"Again?" Rufus may have vocally protested but physically he was more than willing.

"Oh you hush," she said as she pushed the blonde on his back and sat astride his thighs. "It's my turn to torture you."

"If this is torture, chain me to the wall," he teased.

"Hn."

"Ignore I said that," he quickly added noticing the wicked smirk etched across her face.

"For now I will but there is always tomorrow."

"Or later," he winked.

"Or later," she agreed.

* * *

A/N 2.0: I hope everyone enjoyed this. =)

Reno: Happy Birthday, BossLady!  
_Thank ya, you sexy beast you!_  
Reno: Tha boys and I decided ta getcha sumtin fa ya birfday.  
_Uh oh. What is it?_  
Reno: Heh. *whispers in ear*  
_*turns twelve shades of red*_  
Reno: Whatcha think?  
_I think… I'm gonna die of a nosebleed. x3_

_(and on this note... I'm off to write my liver's name in my Death Note book!)  
_


End file.
